Ilvermorny Year One: The Lost Witch
by kadarriusjames
Summary: After learning he's a wizard, a young Mississippi boy discovers a whole new world and the dark history that comes along with it.
1. Part I: The Escape, Chapter 1

**Ilvermorny Year One: The Cursed Witch**

 _Part I: The Escape_

 **Chapter One: The First Letter**

It was a hot August day. The Waller Creek Journal, a flimsy daily newspaper that circulated to the few hundred citizens of Waller Creek, Mississippi, had declared it the hottest day in the last 100 years. So hot in fact, the mailman realized halfway through his route that the envelopes were unsealing themselves under the direct heat. A heat so intense that all the stores closed their doors as their refrigerators and freezers could not operate. Humidity levels so high that the adults hovered around the air conditioning vents of their offices and children all were absent from the streets as their parents feared they might be hit a with a heat stroke by even attempting a bike ride. Everyone everywhere was avoiding the unavoidable sweat, the intolerable humidity and of course, the big blaring sun. But then, there was Miles Cassidy.

Miles felt no heat. He dropped not one drop of sweat. You see, Miles had escaped the heat. Quite an amazing feat of a boy no older than 10, well "almost 11" as he would say. How did he do this? The same way he escaped everything "not so good" as he would put it, at the library. Every day. Every single day. Miles found his way to the Quentin L. Roosevelt Community Library, named for a very distant relative of Theodore Roosevelt who apparently attributed a great deal to Waller Creek's founding sometime in the 1800's. Once there, Miles walks past the endless volumes of encyclopedias, historical texts and other books libraries are required to have, and straight to his happy place, the fiction section. To be more specific, Miles loved the fantasy stories. He would sit for hours and hours, almost to the library's closing, reading tales of dragons, talking trees and flying beasts.

Miss. Sallie Sweeting, the librarian and probably Miles favorite person in the world, had introduced him to the section when he grew tired of the tattered generic tales his school provided. Upon handing him the first magical story, Miles questioned "What so special about these books?" Miss Sweeting explained to him that the books came from people with big imaginations, like Miles, and that they told stories of anything and everything. Like a fish, Miles was hooked. He usually being the librarian's only patron, besides old Mrs. Hammish, who only came in to check her email once a week, Miss Sweeting and Miles grew very close. She also became an unintentional ear to Miles home problems, which he vented about in between the chapters of his favorite book, "The Dragon King of Malthazar"

Miles was the youngest child of Wanda Cassidy, a hard working single mother of two who was very strict and did not condone any reading of secular texts among many other things. His 17-year-old brother, Trey, was quite the tinker, despite his limited education. Trey continuously got into trouble for taking things apart and putting them back together in his own way. It started small, but eventually resulted in him rewiring the school's bell system, thus creating chaos within the school and getting Trey asked to leave, permanently. Trey now spent his day knocking on their mother's old car, in hopes that it will start back running and she can stop asking for rides to work, as she saw the act as "desperate"

Feeling like an outcast amongst his family, Miles considered the library his home. He ate there. He slept there. And now that school was out for the summer, he spent all his time there. Miss Sweeting would often watch Miles as he read and wish she could do more to help him. She hoped that he, like many of the heroes he read about every day, would have his turning point. Have his day of reckoning. That he would experience the day that would change his life. A librarian can dream …can't she?

The sun set on Waller County's hottest day and Miss Sweeting began her closing ritual, which included finding Miles and making him go home. She flipped off light switch after light switch and check shelf after shelf, all the time making her way to Miles' corner of the library. As she approached she noticed something rather…odd. Miss Sweeting would usually find Miles holding his book up to a nearby window, reading by the light cast by the nearby streetlight. But tonight she found Miles sitting on the ground, reading the Dragon King, for the millionth time but the fluorescent light above his head was still lit, despite all the others in the entire library being off. Miss Sweeting stood in awe of the electrical mystery.

"Miles." Said Miss Sweeting.

Miles looked up at Miss Sweeting and the light went out like the others. "Yes, Miss Sweeting?" Miles answered.

Miss Sweeting, blinking uncontrollably at what she just witnessed, tried to gather her thoughts.

"Is it time to go?" Miles asked, now curious about the state of his favorite person.

Miss Sweeting , finally shaking herself out of her trance, answered Miles with a solid "Yes."

Miles gets off the ground and attempts to put the book on the shelf, but Miss Sweeting, still heavily contemplating calling the city electrician for an emergency call, ran over and grabbed Miles before he could properly place it.

"But Miss Sweeting, what about the book?!" Miles shouted as he was being hurried out of the library.

"Just take it home. I trust you" Miss Sweeting said as she dragged Miles towards the door, only stopping momentarily to grab her purse. Once outside the library, Miss Sweeting bided Miles a good night and hurried off to her car. Miles laughed at her rushing, as he had not ever seen it before. Miles looked at the cover of his favorite copy of the Dragon King as he could already picture himself reading it that night.

Miles hopped on his old rusty bike and began to pedal his way home through the sleepy town. As he approached the red dirt road he lived on, he noticed birds flying above. As Miles inspected them closer, he realized that they were owls. Owls, no strangers to the rural south, did not scare him; however owls flying above his home did start a bit of wonder in the young boy. In all the books Miles had read owls were always noble creatures. They always brought about a change or some profound message. Miles could not help but think that the same was true for real life. He paid no attention to the road he pedaled along as he was focused on the owls.

He pedaled and pedaled until the owls flew out of sight. Miles stopped his bike and gazed upon the night sky. As usual, he would always stop before he turned to pedal to the house and wonder, "what's up there?" Miles lingered on his star filled thoughts for a moment longer then made his way home. Him calling it home being more of a gesture than a fact. Miles and his family had bounced around from apartments to houses to even their car once, all in search of this thing called home. Miles had abandoned the idea until he discovered the library. But, he still held hope that his brother and mother could find their homes one day.

Miles parked the bike closer to the dilapidated mobile home in which they now resided and then he turned and walked up the rotting wooden steps. Inside the small space, Trey sat at the kitchen doing his usual tinkering, this time on an alternator.

"Where's Momma?" Miles inquired.

Trey continued to screw and hammer on the part and Miles started to become irritated from being ignored.

"Trey, I asked you a question" Miles said trying to remain firm in his voice.

Despite Miles firmer statement, Trey continued to tinker and Miles became more irritated. He knew Trey heard him. He knew that Trey was ignoring him…again. Miles was a very calm person, as most avid readers are, but there was one thing he could not tolerate: being ignored. And Trey knew it. Miles continue to boil as Trey tapped away at the part with the tools. Just as he was making the final adjustments with the screwdriver-

"Ow!" Trey yelled as he jumped to his feet and snapping Miles out of anger filled glare. "The damn thing shocked me!"

Miles began to chuckle as his brother sucked his shocked finger. Trey gave a Miles a hard look and the chuckles stopped. Trey stomped hard over to his little brother with a face full of anger, as he too had a pet peeve: being humiliated…especially by his little brother.

"What's funny?" Trey growled.

Miles feigned fear for a second and then said "This," as he delivered a forceful shin kick to his brother and then proceeded to run for his life. As Miles made his way towards the door, it flew open and he stopped in his tracks. Momma was home.

"What's going on in here?" she asked not blinking an eye.

"Nothing" the boys said in unison.

Wanda delivered a hefty "Mmmmhmmm" as she closed the door behind her. She drug her feet as she walked over to the nearby counter. She sat her seemingly 100-pound bag on the counter with a sigh and begin to scan through it until she pulled out a stack of mail.

"Bill" she said as she tossed the envelope across the counter. "Bill" went another across the counter. "Bill" went the third as it this one went overshot the counter and hit the floor. Wanda continued with this routine until she reached a tan brown square envelop. Miles noticed it stuck out from the white rectangular ones scattered across the floor and counter. Wanda's eyes grew wide and large as she scanned the envelope front to back.

"Momma what's wrong?" Miles asked.

Wanda ripped the envelope down the middle and Miles swear he saw a flash of green dust rise from the two pieces.

"Nothing but the devil trying to get in my house" Wanda shouted. "You can't have my babies" she shouted with another tear to the envelope. She continued to tear and tear until the envelope was nothing more than scraps of paper. She crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it away. She looked at Miles with a crazed look on her face and then she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You stay outta that mailbox! You hear me?!" she said staring deep into Miles' eyes.

"Ok Momma, but why?" Miles attempted to ask.

"Just stay out of it!" She said "And that goes for you too" she added while giving Trey a cold look.

Wanda released Miles from her clutches and leaves the room. Trey walks over to console his shaken little brother. Still with questions lingering in his eyes, Miles looks over at his brother and hugs him tight.

"It's alright man" Trey said with doubt in his voice.

Miles lets go of his brother, grabs his backpack from the nearby couch and scurries off to his room. Trey walks back over to the table and returns to tinkering on the alternator. In her room, unbeknownst to her sons, Wanda knelt in front of her window and prayed to God to protect her from the evil that the letter held. But while she prayed, she also angered. She grew angrier and angrier as she begged God, she pleaded with God, every single day that this horrible event would not come. Yet, it did. It sill happened.

"Haven't I done enough Lord?" she asked with tears streaming down her face "Did I not pray enough? Did I not fast enough? Was my sin so great, that my son couldn't be saved?"

God's silence haunted her. She wanted answers. She wanted to know! But there were no answers. There were no reasons. It was then Wanda knew what she had to do. She had to react. She had to handle the situation because God wouldn't. Because God was silent. Because he was ignoring her. She had to take the matter into her own hands, just like last time. Last time, she made it go away. Last time, there were no problems. Last time, she was in control. The silence was a confirmation for Wanda. Confirmation that she had to make it all go away. Confirmation she was in control. Confirmation that in this situation…she was God. She rose from her knees and sat on the corner of the bed. She smiled devilishly as the moon illuminated her face. Her mind was working. She had a plan


	2. Part I: The Escape, Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Between Brothers**

The Waller Creek Journal decided it would be easier to declare the whole month as record breaking. The daily temperatures continued to rise at least two degrees each day. It was finally Friday and the temperature was reportedly 110. Wanda sat on the couch in the living room in front of a large box fan.

"The devil is the only reason for this type of heat. He is so busy" she said casting a hard glare upon Miles.

A few seconds later, the high pitched horn honking of Ms. Sue Allen in her compact car broke the silence of the house.

"Ms. Allen out there, with her late behind" Wanda scoffed as she rose from the couch, "Boys!"

Miles looked up from the Dragon King and Trey emerged from the nearby hallway.

"Trey, finished fixing that car today and you" she said pointing her finger over Miles' book "stay outta that mailbox, you hear?"

Miles nodded as Wanda withdrew her finger. Another high pitched honk came from outside.

"I'm coming!" Wanda shouted as she grabbed her bags off the couch and headed out the door, but not before giving Trey another strong message.

"Fix. That. Car."

Miles returned to his book as the door slammed. Trey began dragging his feet into the kitchen, going through cabinets in search of food. Miles closed the book as he couldn't hold his questions any longer.

"Why can't I check the mail anymore? And why we are getting so many square envelopes? What is going on? Miles inquired as he slammed down his book and stood to face Trey.

"I don't know man" Trey answered making sure not to make eye contact with Miles.

"Trey, I know you know. I can feel it."

Trey sits Miles down in the chair and then sits across from him.

"Listen man, it will be a lot easier on you if just forget about those letters. Forget they came and that you ever saw them. It is a lot less painful this way…okay?" said Trey still not making eye contact with Miles.

"I still don't understand" Miles whimpered.

"Some things, you never will" said Trey as he left the table.

Even more discouraged than before, Miles could not finish reading and decided that he should return the book before the library closed for the weekend. He left home and began walking down the dirt road in front of his house. He paused at the mailbox. He stared at it with a heart full of rage but a mind full of curiosity. What was so bad about those letters? He thought. He shook off the thoughts and began his trek towards town.

Trey watched his little brother walk down the road and began to reminisce. He remembered being that young and carefree. He remembered living in a much different place and being much happier. He remembered when their father was still alive and then he remembered when he died. He also remembered soon after, square envelopes addressed to him began to show in the mail. Most sadly of all, he remembered what his mother did to make them stop coming. Trey stops his memories and begins to rub the palm of his right hand. He lifts the hood of the rusty old car and then begins his tinkering. Literally screwing, bolting and tapping away all his bad memories.

Miles finally reached town, drenched in sweat, and wishing that he had of remembered to take his bike. The usually semi-busy town center was just as empty as it had been all month. Miles walked pass the small shops towards the library which sat on the corner. Just as he crossed in front of Garvin's Grocery, he felt a sharp whack in the back of the head. He looked down to see a crush soda can on the side walk behind him. His heart sank to the soles of his shoes.

He looked up to see just what he feared, the Barrel boys. The Barrel family owned Barrel Bottling, Waller Creek's largest employer. The Barrel family was incredibly wealthy by rural south standards. Besides the bottling plant, they also owned the Waller Creek Journal and most of the land throughout Waller Creek. Bradley Barrel and his wife Bettie were two of the nicest people in Waller Creek as they did not let their fortune go to their heads. Their sons however we're a different story.

They had three sons: Barry, Bolton and Bruce. Barry, the oldest, was a slinky teenager who hung out with his younger brothers as they were the only ones who could tolerate his terrible attitude and the wheezing sound coming from his mouth breathing. Bolton, the middle child who preferred to be called Bolt, was the same age as Miles and the self-proclaimed leader of his brothers. Then there was Bruce. He was a small tike of only five or six, but he had taken down children twice his age and three times his size.

The Barrel brothers were not friends with any children in town as most saw them as bullies who bragged about how wealthy they were. They were especially not fond of Miles as before he moved to Waller Creek, Bolt was the smartest kid in the school. Every test, project and report Miles would always score a 99 or 100 while the highest Bolt could achieve was a 94 or 95. While for most, five points is not a big deal but for Bolt, five points made him second and Bolt Barrel was never second at anything.

Miles stood staring at the Barrels on their bikes. Bolt glared back at him with his eyes tight.

"Who threw that?!" Miles shouted.

"I did. It's hot out. Thought that you could use a good ole Barrel soda," Bolt laughed.

His brothers began to laugh as Miles stood on the sidewalk fuming with anger. He could feel himself getting hotter and hotter. Miles bent down and picked up the crushed can.

"Awww. Looksth like he wantsth to play catchsh" said Barry with his terrible lisp from braces. The Barrels burst out in laughter again. As they chuckled away, the can flew and hit Bolt in the center of his forehead, knocking him off his bike. Barry's and Bruce's jaw dropped. Miles stood on the sidewalk in shock. He barely put any energy behind the can but somehow it flew across the street with enough force to send Bolt flying off his bike.

"Why are you two idiots still sitting here? Get him!" demanded Bolt laying on the ground clutching his head in pain. The other Barrels immediately sped off behind Miles. Miles ran and ran to escape them. He turned the corner of Maple Avenue. Then cut through the town square. He hopped a small fence that surrounded the grass area. Barry made his bike hop over the fence with ease but Bruce hit the one foot tall structure and went flying off his bike. Two down, one to go Miles thought as he began to run down a small alley between Miss Sandra's Clothing store and the Waller Creek Café.

Miles saw the back door to the café and decided to run in as Barry obviously wouldn't ride a bike through the restaurant, would he? Miles hung a sharp right to the small loading area for the café and ran up to the door. It was locked. Miles looked around for a trashcan or stack of boxes or anything he might could hide behind, but the loading area was bare. He could hear Barry's tires coming down the alley. Miles began to panic and covered his face as he awaited the beating from Barry. The tires came to a loud screech. This was it. Miles was dead.

"Where'd he go?" Barry asked aloud. Miles looked in between his fingers to see Barry standing in front of him. He quickly closed them back out of fear of making eye contact with Barry's fists.

"I thaw you run down here!" Barry shouted "You can'th hide"

Miles removed his hands from in front of his face. Barry was standing only inches from him, yet he was looking around as if he didn't see him. Could he not see him? Barry threw down the bike and walked passed the seemingly invisible Miles and went up to the door of the café.

"Dang. I'tsth locked" Barry said kicking the door. Miles watching Barry look around the loading area without blinking an eye. He couldn't see him. Miles was completely invisible to Barry. Wheezing at double the pace as usual, Barry climbed back on the bike.

"I'd hide too losther! You're justh made becausth Bolt'sth going away to a boarding thschool for thmart people and you're thuck here in Waller Creek!" shouted Barry as he slowly walked the biked down the alley.

Miles watched him until he was out of sight. Miles walked out to the alley and jumped as he saw Barry still straddling his bike in the opposite direction. Miles stood there for a second as the boy seemed to be crying.

"Bolt getsth everything. Nothing ever happensth to me" Barry cried leaning over the handle bars. Miles almost went up to comfort him but then he heard a voice in the distance,

"Barry! Where are you stupid?! We're gonna be late for lunch!"

Barry wiped away his tears and began peddling towards Bolt's shouting. Miles turned and walked in the opposite direction with a whole new understanding of the Barrel brothers as well as another question he needed answering. What school was Bolt going to in the fall?

Miles's mind was still churning at full pace as he reached the library. He walked in to see Miss Sweeting atop a ladder, shelving books on the top shelf.

"Hey Miss Sweeting" said Miles sending a shock to Miss Sweeting who dropped all the books, slid down the ladder and then landed on her bottom.

"Miss Sweeting, are you alright?" asked Miles as he ran over to help her up.

"Yes. I'm fine Miles" she said dusting herself off, "You haven't been to the library in so long I started to wonder if you had disappeared to Malthazar"

Miles laughed at the reference to his favorite book, but then he remembered a part of the story.

"Miss Sweeting, what would you say if strange things began to happen to you" Miles asked.

"What type of things Miles?" she asked picking up the scattered books.

"You know like in the Dragon King. Before the king he was king. He was just a regular person and then out of the blue he knew how to use the sword and how to summon the dragon gems and how to speak the dragon language. Thing after thing kept happening to him until one day, he was king!" Miles exclaimed.

"Yes Miles, I've read this story" said Miss Sweeting, hesitantly climbing back up the ladder.

"Well Miss Sweeting, that's happening to me." He said proudly, "I'm becoming the Dragon King"

Miss Sweeting laughed as she shelved the books. Miles did not see the humor in his statement.

"Miss Sweeting, what else could it be?" Miles pleaded, " I mean the letters, the weird stuff happening, what else could be happening to me"

She finished the shelving and made it back down the ladder. She walked over to Miles holding his worn copy of the book. She took it in her hands and redirected Miles' focus to her. She recognized those eyes, they were similar to the ones that walked in to her library six months ago looking for just as many answers then as now.

"Miles, do you know why I suggested you read the Dragon King the first time you came to the library?" Miss Sweeting asked.

Miles nodded and told her "Because it's about people like me, with big imaginations."

"Exactly. Big,big, big imaginations. Bigger than all of Waller Creek, right?" she asked as Miles smiled along.

"Well, sometimes when our imaginations get too big, they begin to cause problems in our real lives. We start to think imaginary things are real. Miles, the Dragon King is an imaginary story, it is not real nor are any of the things in it" Miss Sweeting explained, "It is just a story, to make people feel good. To make them a little less lonely. To help them make it. That's why I gave you this book Miles, I want you to make it"

She gave Miles a tight hug and left him standing in the center of the library. Miles laid the book on a nearby table and turned to leave the library. He felt anything but good, less lonely or like he was going to make it. He walked out of the library, not knowing if he would ever return. The one person he thought would make sense of what was happening in his life, disappointed him just like everyone else. Miles drug his feet along the sundrenched sidewalk, with even more questions than before. The most important now being: Did any remember it's his eleventh birthday tomorrow?

Back on the dirt road, a stranger walked towards Miles' house. She was dressed in all black and her pointy but floppy hat continued to bounce it's way in front of her sweating face.

"It's hotter than spotted slug's breath in the winter down here" she shouted as she flipped the point of hat out of her face. "How do people live down here? Only No-maj's would subject themselves to such horror"

She continued to rattle off about the heat of Mississippi as she approached the rusty old mailbox marked Cassidy.

"I can never remember how to work these overly complicated things. Damn No-majs. Why can't everyone just use owls?"

Trey emerged from the house carrying a large glass of ice water. He almost spit out the water as he saw a woman kicking the mailbox at the edge of the yard. Even more perplexing was the fact the woman was dressed like a witch in the middle of August. She had on the whole get up, black dress, long black robe even the pointy hat that must have wilted in the summer heat. The witch eventually got tired of kicking the mailbox and ripped the hat from her head and began stomping it into the red dirt while cursing quite heavily. Her stomping and swinging of her arms finally opened the mailbox and the witch dropped to her knees in thankfulness.

After a few seconds of praising she rose to her feet and began rummaging through a leather bag that must have fallen off her shoulders at some point during her assault of the mailbox. The bag had I.S.W.W. Mail Fleet stamped on the side in big letters surrounding an envelope. The witch dug around the bag until she pulled a giant stack of envelopes out of the bag. She began stuffing the mailbox until it could barely close. After stuffing the last envelope in, she picked up her dusty hat and began walking away. Trey dropped the glass of water and took off behind the witch.

He ran and ran but when he reached the road there was nothing but a cloud of dust. It was as if the witch had blown away. After the dust had cleared, Trey looked down at the road and his eyes grew two times in size as he saw a few broom straws scattered about. He picked up one of the broom straws and inspected it and then dropped it a few seconds later. It must be the heat. Maybe he had worked on the car too long? Trey decided to go in the house out of the heat, hoping that it would calm his mind. He began to walk towards the house but not before stopping at the mailbox. He wanted to open it but he knew his mother and he knew what she was capable of.

He walked away from the mailbox. But it was as if it was calling his name. He physically felt drawn to it. But what about his mother's warning to Miles? He thought. He turned around and looked at the mailbox. He found himself walking towards it. What about what she did to me for opening the mailbox when I was 11? He thought still walking. Will she do that to Miles if she catches him? He thought stopping in front of the mailbox. I won't let her He decided as he reached to open the mailbox.

"Trey!" Miles shouted as he saw his brother reaching for the forbidden mailbox. "What are you doing? You heard Mama this morning."

"Look Miles, there's something in here and it's for you" Trey said grabbing Miles and raising him to eye level. "It could change your whole life."

"But what about what you said this morning?" Miles asked as his feet dangled in the air .

"I was wrong. I was scared. I didn't want…" Trey said hesitantly as he lowered his brother to the ground, "I didn't want to get your hopes up. I wanted to make sure I was right and I was. Miles we have to open the mailbox"

"Ok we'll open it together" said Miles reaching for the door of the mailbox.

Trey reached out his hand and placed it on the rusty door of the mailbox. The brothers took a deep sigh and pulled open the door. In an instant, a flood of envelopes spilled out onto the dirt road. Trey and Miles attempted to scoop them up in their arms. After a few seconds the boys had an armful and began to waddle back into their house, a few envelopes spilling from their arms along the way.

"All these are for me?" Miles asked with an ear to ear smile.

"Every single one buddy" Trey replied with an equally large smile.

They went into the house and Miles began opening the coveted envelopes. One by one, he read them all despite the fact they all said the same thing. Trey and Miles danced around in the pile of opened letters celebrating the news. Unbeknownst to them, their celebration was about to come to an end.


	3. Part I: The Escape, Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Blood Signature**_

The Mississippi sun finally set. It was pitch black along the dirt road as Wanda limped towards her home. She was furious, exhausted and most importantly not in the mood…for anything. She could not believe Sue Allen had the nerve to leave the nursing home before she could get to the car, leaving her to walk seven miles in the 100 degree heat. Wanda pondered as she walked. How did this happen?

The thought kept circulating through her head constantly as she drug her bruised and bloody feet down the dirt road. _How in the hell did she end up here?_ She wondered as she continued walking while drenched in sweat from the day's heat and the night's humidity. She finally made it to the small patch of land she rented. She paused at the entrance to the driveway. She placed her hand on her hip and sighed with disgust as she looked at the rusty 20-year-old car parked in front of the nearly dilapidated single-wide trailer in which her family now lived.

She had done everything right. She got married _before_ having children. She went to college. She made good grades. She tried to be a good mother and most importantly she worshipped God. She gave her God everything. She knelt down on her knees night after night and begged her God to change her life. She pleaded with him to save her sons. She prayed and prayed and nothing. Nothing but more upsets. Nothing but more drama. Nothing but more bills. Nothing but more of what she had already enough of.

Wanda decided to give her conflicted thoughts a rest and head inside the house. As she walked across the yard, every occasional step she would hear the crunching sound similar to stepping on a piece of newspaper. She ignored it but a few steps later, there it was again. She had just walked seven miles in 100 degree weather so it was quite possible that she was hallucinating, so she ignored the sound a few more times. Finally as she attempted to climb the rotten steps to enter the trailer, one of the steps snapped in half, sending Wanda flying backwards only to land flat on her back.

The hard fall left Wanda breathless for a few seconds. She coughed hard for a minute trying to regain her breath. She rolled over on her side ,still trying to capture enough wind to breathe,and that;s when she saw it. The envelope. All of the envelopes. They were everywhere. She rose to her knees then eventually her feet and looked out onto the yard. The gold writing on the envelopes was reflected by the yellow light of the single light bulb on the front porch. They formed a glittering trail between the mailbox and the front door.

Wanda began to hyperventilate. She thought she had more time. She thought the devil was going to spare her a little time. That's all she needed. But she had to do it now. She had to make her move tonight. Wanda marched up the steps and up to the door of the house. She opened it to see her worse nightmare had come true: Miles had opened the letters.

Unaware Wanda stood watching them, Trey and Miles still sat in the pile of hundreds of opened letters, laughing and reading them time and time again. Miles began rummaging through the pile.

"Look Trey, an unopened one!" Miles exclaimed. "You open this one"

Trey smiled and pushed the letter back to Miles, "No. It's yours. They're all yours."

"No Trey you open it. I don't want you to think it's all about me. You're my brother and I want you to share this moment with me."

Trey smiled and took the letter. The envelope read:

 _Mr. Miles Warren Cassidy_

 _254 Drysdale Road_

 _Waller Creek, Mississippi 39355_

 _FINAL NOTICE_

The back of the envelope had a cranberry seal and in the center was a four leaf clover shaped blue shield with an odd looking creature on each leaf. Trey ripped the through the sticker, pulled out the letter printer on thick paper and began to read:

 _Dear Mr. Cassidy,_

 _With great honor, we are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to attend the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Students are expected to arrive at Mount Greylock Train Station on the 25th of August, no later than 4 p.m._

 _Correspondence only required if students choose an "alternate" magical education and will not be attending I.S.W.W._

 _Attached is standard material and equipment list._

 _Happy Learning,_

 _Matilda Kalander_

 _Dean of Students_

 _Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Trey tossed the letter on the stack with the others and shared a smile with his brother.

"You're a wizard" Trey said beaming.

"I'm a wizard" Miles replied back.

Miles smile faded as he realized a very important fact. The day after tomorrow was the 25th.

"Trey I have to be at school in two days and we don't even know how to get there or get any of the crazy stuff on this list.

"We are going to figure it out. We are going to get you there no matter…"

The door slammed hard. The boys looked up and saw their mother standing there. Her face was blank. She was covered in dirt and grass. There was a red ring of blood on the bottom of her white nursing shoes. She dropped her bags with a loud thud and began to walk towards the boys.

"No matter what huh?" Wanda said, " You just gone run off and work for the goddamn devil no matter what I say."

Trey stood up and Miles ran behind him.

"You can't do this to him" Trey said with a tremble of fear in his voice, "You can't take away his power"

Miles shuddered behind Trey as their mother crept closer and closer. After a few steps, she was face to face with Trey and in the blink of an eye, she backhanded him to the floor. Miles screamed and jumped onto the nearby couch. Wanda rushed at him and grabbed him around his neck and then threw him to floor. Trey, whose mouth was gushing blood, lay paralyzed with fear across the room. He watched as his mother pinned his brother to the floor with her forearm while straddling his body.

"Mama!" pleaded Miles, "What are you doing to me?!"

"I am sending a message to that godforsaken school" she said with a crazed look in her eye.

She continued to hold Miles as she grabbed one of the hundreds of letters on the living room floor. She patted around the floor until she found a dusty pen from under the couch. After a few scratches across the paper, the ink begin to appear. Wanda flipped Miles over onto his stomach and forced the pen in his hand. She then forced him write out:

 _I, Miles Cassidy, hereby reject my invitation to attend Ilvermorny and forfeit my right to further use of my magical powers._

Wanda grabbed the letter in one hand, then rose to her feet and drug Miles along with her. He kicked and screamed and screamed and kicked but it was no use. Mama was stronger. Trey lay balled up in the corner of room, tears streaming down his face at a steady rate, still unable to move and help his brother. Flashbacks of the same thing happening to him six years ago filled his mind. Every second of Miles's screaming reminded him of his own. He avoided eye contact with the innocent child screaming for his help only a few feet away. He just continued to look down at the pile of letters, and continued to cry.

Miles continued to fight. His mother had him underneath his arms dragging him into the kitchen.

"No! Let me go! Please!" He pleaded.

Wanda did not hear him. She just kept dragging him until they reached the sink. She slammed the letter down on the counter and then began fumbling through the drawers. Holding Miles with one arm was getting tiring and she needed to find what she was looking for sooner. There it was. Wanda pulled the sharp ice pick from the drawer. She readjusted Miles body until the point where she had her arm going around his neck and under one of his shoulders. She leaned her body weight over on the counter, pressing one of Miles' arms between her and the counter. Miles loud screams had turned to quiet pleas between gut wrenching sobs. Wanda still couldn't hear him.

All she heard was herself. _Save him! You have to save him from this evil!_ She gripped the wooden handle of the ice pick tight, took a deep breath and then with an exhale plunged it into Miles' hand. He cried extremely loud. Trey completely twisted himself into the fetal position and sobbed just as loud as his little brother. Wanda withdrew the bloody icepick and shoved it into Miles other hand. She placed it on the letter and forced Miles to sign his name…in his own blood.

She released Miles and he fell to the floor in pain, gripping the bleeding hand. Wanda, eyes wide with pride, held the letter up high and blew on it ever so slightly as to dry her weeping son's blood. Just as she had done six years ago. _I did it Lord. I saved them both._ She folded the letter into threes and stuffed it in one of the many return envelopes scattered across the floor. Wanda then stood in between the two rooms, where both of her crying sons could see her, and held up the envelope.

"I'm gone place this on the porch in the morning and one of those devils owls is gone come get it. Then after that, we're free. No more sin. No more of this witchcraft and devil worship. This family will finally be worthy of God's love. Don't y'all wanna be loved?" Wanda pleaded. Her sons, both laying in the same position just looked away from her and silently sobbed. She clutched the letter in both hands and her blank expression returned.

"Well I do!" she shouted "And I'm gone receive his love. No matter what. Now clean up all this trash and go to bed"

Wanda kicked the letters out of her path as she walked by her eldest son, who at this point was sobbing louder than Miles. She leaned down and looked him over for a few seconds.

"You should have known better" she sneered at Trey. She then looked up and saw Miles was no longer crying but staring at her dead on. Her throat felt tight and her stomach felt like it was twisting itself into knots.

"I know what you're trying to do, but it's not gone work!" Wanda screamed as she ran out of the room.

After a few hours, Miles picked himself up off the floor. He went over to the sink and rinsed the dried blood from his hand. The water stung almost as bad as the initial wound but he didn't flinch as he was too angry about his future being snatched away just as soon as it had changed for the better. He tied a kitchen towel around his hand and began to clean up the room. He got a large black trash bag from a nearby drawer and began to fill it with his letters from Ilvermorny. Soon the living room was clean, all except for Trey, who still lay on the ground. Trey had stopped crying as well but could not bring himself to speak or to move for the matter. Miles shoved his body slightly to get the letters from beneath him and continued to straighten the room.

Miles climbed in to his bed and looked up at the blank ceiling above. He stared at it for a while, hoping that he could fall asleep. He finally rolled over and looked at the nearby alarm clock. It read _11:57._ He sighed a sigh of relief as this horrible ay was almost over and his birthday was tomorrow. Just as he was about to dose off, a light tapping came to the door.

"Come in" Miles said wondering who was about to come through the door.

In came Trey, holding a small box about the size of a book. He walked over and sat at the end of Miles' bed.

"You know I didn't forget about your birthday" said Trey handing the box to Miles.

Miles lethargically opened it. Once out of the box his eyes lit up as it was book he had never heard of before.

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

The book looked worn and used but Miles, like any avid reader, knew that meant it was a good one. He flipped open the front cover and saw messages, the kind you see in yearbooks. He also doodles of a mysterious looking snake and the letters _H.S._ accompanying them. Under the snake drawings he saw a name followed by a year:

 _William Cassidy Jr - Ilvermorny '97_

"Trey…was this…" Miles muttered.

"Yes. This was dad's" Trey answered, "He used to read it to me when I was younger, before he died. It's filled with stories of all types of weird animals, but honestly it kinda feels more like a textbook than story book. That's why I thought you might like it"

Miles' smile returned and he clutched the book tight.

"Now get some sleep. Everything will be fine in the morning" Trey said hugging his little brother tight.

Miles laid back in the bed and soon he was asleep.

Miles could have sworn he heard knocking and hammering. But he figured it was Trey, doing his usual tinkering to ease his stress. A few hours later, Miles felt violent shaking, he awoke to see Trey standing at the end of his bed.

"What's going on?" Miles asked half asleep.

"We're getting you to Ilvermorny" Trey said as he began throwing Miles' clothes into a medium sized duffle bag. Miles was awake now and he hopped out of the bed.

"Here put this on" Trey said throwing a pair of Jeans and t-shirt at Miles. He wasted no time changing out of his pajamas.

"How are we going to get there? asked Miles as he threw _Fantastic Beasts_ at Trey to make sure he didn't forget to pack it.

"I got a plan, but I need your help." Trey said zipping up the bag.

The brothers stood in the doorway of their mother's room and watched her snore. Miles's rejection letter was clutched tight to her chest.

"What do you want me to do again" Miles whispered.

"Get the letter" Trey replied

"How?!"

"How do you think…with your magic"

Miles swallowed hard. How was he supposed to use a skill he only discovered he had yesterday? But he had to get that letter and he had to get the heck out of Waller Creek, Mississippi.

"Concentrate hard" Trey coached.

Miles focused on the letter but nothing moved. He tried again only this time leaving his forehead in throbbing pain.

"Put your arms out or something, like in the movies" Trey suggested. Miles didn't think it would work but he extended one of his hands and tried again. Nothing.

"Come on I know you can do this. When I got my letter I could do little stuff all the time. All I had to do was try to make myself laugh…oh my god" Trey said realizing the error of his coaching.

"Miles, every time something magical happened, how did you feel?" He asked.

Miles looked down at the rag tied around his hand and answered, "Angry."

Miles looked back up at his mother. He focused all his anger from the last 24 hours and in the blink of an eye, the letter flew straight into Trey's hands. The brothers silently high fived each other and snuck out of the room.

Wanda sleeping soundly for the first time since the letters came, started to scratch her nose as she smelled smoke. She blinked open her eyes to see a small orange flame flickering outside her window. She jumped to her feet.

"Boys. Boys! Wake up! It's a fire" she yelled as she ran around the room in circles searching for her shoes and then she realized…the letter was gone. She ran out of her room, through the living room and out the front door. She stopped in the doorway as she saw the letter burning on a top of a pile of trash. Wanda almost ran over to it then she was distracted by the sound of an engine trying to turn over. She looked and saw the boys sitting in the front seat of the car, both looking as if they had seen a ghost. Wanda started walking towards the car.

Trey continued to start the car again and again. Wanda was almost to the hood when Trey looked over at Miles and shouted "Do something!" Wanda made it to the car and slammed her hands down on the hood, startling Miles.

"Get it out this car now" Wanda demanded. Trey knowing he needed to act quick, did the only thing that came to mind. He squeezed his little brother's sore hand. Miles growled and clinched his other fist tight. The old car shook to life.

"That's what I'm talking about baby" shouted Trey as he shifted the car into reverse and floored the gas pedal. Once far enough from Wanda, he dropped the gear into drive and sped out of the yard and down the dark dirt road. Wanda ran full speed behind them until she was out of breath. The boys let out a loud "Woohoo'" as all they could see was dust behind them.


	4. Part II: The Introduction to Magic, Ch4

**Chapter Four: Wizard's Assistance**

The rattling old car sped down the empty Mississippi road. Miles watched the bright moon shining down as they drove along. For a few moments they enjoyed their silence and their freedom, but Miles knew they had to face the reality.

"Trey...where are we going?" said Miles.

Trey took one of his hands off of the steering wheel and starting fishing in the backseat. He finally grabbed the small black backpack he was wearing earlier. He tossed the bag to miles.

"Look in there for a metal circular object, about the size of the palm of your hand" Trey instructed. Miles looked through the bag until he found the object. It resembled a compass but had five hands, each a different length and color.

"Which way is the yellow arm pointing," Trey quizzed. Miles looked down at the mysterious device and located the yellow arm.

"To the right" Miles shouted and with a loud screech of the tires, Trey turned the car to the right and down another road.

"Which way now?" Trey shouted. Miles returned to the device, the yellow arm was now pointing to the left, but as the road they were traveling on had no turns available; he decided to tell Trey to keep going straight.

"What is this thing?" Miles asked looking the device over from top to bottom.

"I don't know. Dad left it for us. He said whenever we needed help follow the yellow arm, the purple arm will point out hospitals and medicine, the green one will lead you home and the red one is the direction of trouble or danger," Trey explained.

Miles pointed out that Trey should take a left now that one was available. Another loud screech and now they were heading down the road into Creekside, an antebellum neighborhood that contained well-kept houses from the era. There were few people that lived in that part of town as most people would not want to live in the house built 150 years ago.

"What about this arm?" Miles asked pointing at the black arm on the device that was pointing straight up and not moving like the others.

"All Dad said was to never follow that one," Trey said slowing the car down as they drove through the dark neighborhood. The yellow arm was pointing straight ahead and when they pulled into the driveway of the house, it began spinning at a rapid pace and the glass of the device began flashing bright purples and yellows.

"I think it's telling us, we're at the right place," Miles said trying to figure out how to end the device's celebration. Trey took the device into his hand and began looking it over until he had a thought.

"Use your magic," Trey said tossing the device back to Miles.

"Magic is not the answer to all our problems Trey. Plus I don't know how to use the stuff yet" Miles said tossing it back to Trey.

Trey fumbled with it a little while longer and then out of aggravation he yelled," Just stop." And to his and Miles surprise, it did. Trey looked over at Miles, "Did I do that?" Miles shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to tell his brother that the device's bright lights and whirring noises had begun to aggravate him as well and he had started focusing on making it stop.

"This is where our help is. Let's go" Trey said cutting off the old car and hopping out. Miles followed suit and grabbed his duffle bag from the backseat. They boys walked up to the door of the old white house with a bright red door. Trey reached out to ring the doorbell.

"Trey stop!" Miles shouted, "It's like four a.m., you can't just ring the doorbell."

"Do you want to go to that school or not?" Trey asked Miles. He weighed his brother's question for a while and then nodded. Trey rang the doorbell. Cheerful chimes began ringing throughout the house. The boys stood closer together as they saw lights coming on. The red door swung open.

"Miles?" asked Miss Sweeting in a pink silky looking bathrobe and a matching bonnet on her head.

"Miss Sweeting," yelled out Miles as he ran and hugged her. "This is my brother Trey," he said freeing one of his arms from Miss Sweeting and pointing to his brother.

"Nice to meet you Trey," she said with Miles still clinging to her, "Why don't you two come in?"

Trey and Miles walked into the house. It was a million things everywhere on every shelf or table top. There were books, potted plants and wooden little animals scattered about. Miles was delighted in the wonder of Miss Sweeting's home. Trey liked it too, especially the pictures as he could have sworn they moved when he wasn't looking. Miss Sweeting returned to the room, this time without the bonnet.

"Miles, now I must ask what are doing here so late?" she asked. Miles began digging through Trey's jacket pockets until he found the device that led them to Miss Sweeting's door.

"This told us you could help" Miles exclaimed holding the device up for Miss Sweeting to see. Her jaw dropped as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Miles, where did you find a W.A.D?" Miss Sweeting questioned taking the device from Miles and inspected it.

"A wad?" Miles asked

"Yes wad. W.A.D. Wizard's Assistance Device," Miss Sweeting said continuing to inspect the W.A.D, "I haven't seen one of these since the 90's. MACUSA said they were about as reliable as moss growing on the side of a tree, and declared them as children's toys. People stopped using them immediately. I have to know where you boys found this."

"Our father left it to us, he was a wizard," Trey said firmly.

Miss Sweeting's nostalgic smile disappeared and she looked at the boys. "Are you telling me that..." she muttered as she made her way to a nearby armchair.

"Yes. Miles is a wizard too" Trey replied.

"But..." Miss Sweeting stammered as she plopped down in the chair.

"Look Miss Sweeting," Miles said handing her one of the Ilvermorny letters they brought along. She grabbed the letter and read it. Her smile returned and she grabbed Miles and hugged him as tight as possible.

"Oh my goodness! Miles, why didn't you tell me!" she shouted releasing him from the hug, "I am so happy for you."

"Well I didn't know until a few hours ago," Miles told her.

"And because we found out so late we only have a day to get his supplies and get him to school" Trey added.

"Oh my goodness," shouted Miss Sweeting as she glared at the calendar on the table beside her, "The 25this tomorrow." She shot up from the chair. "We have to get your cauldron, and your robes and books and..."

"Miss Sweeting" Miles said interrupting her list making, "Did you go to Ilvermorny? Are you a witch?"

Miss Sweeting placed her hands proudly on her hips and said, "Yes I am." She walked over to her bookshelf and returned with another moving photo of her and three other girls. They were all laughing and smiling.

"This is me and my best friends during our sixth year," she said holding the picture out for Miles to see then she turned it and looked at it herself, "So many years ago, so many memories." Just as Miss Sweeting went to get another picture to show Miles, the W.A.D. begin to flash and whir loudly again. Trey ran over to the table to check it. This time, the glass flashed red and the red arrow was spinning fast.

"Uh oh" Miles said as the blue and red lights of a police car flashed through Miss Sweeting's front window.

"Why are the police here?" asked Miss Sweeting as she went to open the door. Trey ran out in front of her and blocked the door.

"Well you see Miss Sweeting," Miles started hesitantly, "We kinda had to steal our Mother's car to get here."

"Your Mother doesn't know you're here!" Miss Sweeting shouted as she tried to move past Trey and open the door.

"Miss Sweeting you can't turn us into the police," Miles pleaded, "Look what she did to me!"

Miss Sweeting turned around to see Miles holding out his hand with the rag tied around it. She took his hand and untied the rag, revealed a small pool of dried blood in his palm surround a pen sized scab.

"Oh my goodness, your mother did this to you? Why?" Miss Sweeting asked. Miles looked up at Trey and Trey looked over at Miss Sweeting.

"She was trying to take away his powers," Trey said hanging his head in shame.

"That's impossible. A no-Maj can't take a wizards power. No one can actually. MACUSA can restrict..." Miss Sweeting started to explain before loud knocks came to the door.

"It's the Waller Creek County Sheriff's office. We need to speak to the residents of this house please" the deputy shouted.

"Boys, go inside of that closet and stay quiet," said Miss Sweeting as she pointed at the small coat closet in the foyer. The boys ran over and opened the door, from the outside the closet looked like it could barely house Miles, let alone him and Trey.

"Miss Sweeting," plead Miles "I don't think we're both going to fit."

"It's bigger than it looks, now go!" said Miss Sweeting pushing the boys into the small closet and closed the door. Inside the closet, Miles and Trey stood in the dark.

"Trey, I'm scared," Miles whispered "What if they catch us and make us go back home to Mama."

"That's not going to happen," Trey whispered back, "I'm not going to let that happen" Trey felt his little brother hug him.

"I wish it wasn't so dark in here," Miles said. Trey began lightly tapping the walls hoping to find a switch to flip or a cord to pull. Then finally he felt something that felt like an extra fluffy pipe cleaner. He gave it a tug and the room illuminated. The boys moved the few hanging coats and saw that behind them was a large round room. A curved bookcase covered one-third of the room, Miles immediately ran over to it and began reading the spines of the book.

Trey admired the broom leaned up against the wall. It wasn't like a broom you'd sweep your floor with. It Cloud Cruiser written in gold on the end of the beautiful dark cherry wood handle and the straws at the end were smooth and bundled together form a pointed tip that started wide and ended with a fine tip. It was beautiful.

Miles had read almost read all the spines on the shelf before he found a book that didn't sound dreadfully boring or terribly frightening. He pulled the small burgundy leather bound book on the shelf and opened the front cover.

"The Magical Fables of the 20th Century by Lady Euprosine Grandmaion of New Orleans," Miles read from the first page. Just as he was about to start reading the first of the fables, Miss Sweeting ran into the room.

"I see you all have discovered my magic room" Miss Sweeting announced as she noticed the boys were enamored with her items.

"It's amazing," said Trey as he held Miss Sweeting's broom, still looking at how beautiful it was.

"Be careful with that Trey it's very expensive, I haven't even flown it yet," Miss Sweeting said, "Now that I think about it, the last time I was in here was about four months ago when I put the broom in here"

"How could you have all this amazing stuff and never use it?" Miles asked he marveled at Miss Sweeting's collection of witch's hats hanging on a nearby clothes rack by their points.

"I am trying to adapt to the no-Maj world," Miss Sweeting said as she grabbed her broom from Trey, "It's for my studies."

"You're still in school," quizzed Miles, "But you're old." Trey tapped him on the shoulder for his rudeness.

"I'm not in school but I am studying Miles," Miss Sweeting answered as she leaned the broom back against the wall, "I'm hoping to teach Non-Magical Person Studies at Ilvermorny once my research is done." Miles smiled as the thought of Miss Sweeting coming to school with him eventually made even happier about Ilvermorny.

"Now, the cops are gone," said Miss Sweeting as she grabbed a small box off the shelf about the broom, "And we need to leave as well if we want to get Miles' to school on time." Miss Sweeting left the magic room and the boys followed close behind her. She walked over to her fireplace and placed the box on the mantle. She alerted the boys that she would be right back and in literally a second after she left the room, she returned dressed in her regular clothes and had her purse on her shoulders.

"Now boys, I would love to try out that new Cloud Cruiser, but all of us won't fit. So we are going to have to get to New York the old fashioned way," Miss Sweeting said opening the small box and then swatting at the cloud of gray dust that flew out.

"New York? Why do we have to go to New York?" Miles asked.

"Well we're not going to able to get all the things on your list at the Waller Creek Supermart are we?" Miss Sweeting said as she poured a small amount of the gray dirt into each of the boys' hands.

"What is this stuff?" Trey asked in between coughs.

"Floo Powder," Miss Sweeting answered,"It hasn't been used in the United States since the early 90's but there are still a few Floo networks running."

"We're going to use this to get to New York," Miles said holding up the hand of dirt.

"Yep" Miss Sweeting answered as she drug Miles duffle bag over to her couch. She flicked her quickly and her wand appeared in her hand. It looked like a regular stick but it was smooth and straight except for a small bump in the middle. Miss Sweeting twirled the wand in a circle then said "Plectrum." Miles and Trey's jaws dropped as they saw a small paper luggage tag on the duffle bag. The strings of the tag tied themselves around one of the handles. Miss Sweeting spun her hand around again and began to speak, "Attention Ilvermorny Student Parcels: Please deliver to the suite of Mr. M. Cassidy, First Year." As she spoke, a small quill popped out of the tag and began writing Miss Sweeting's words.

Once the note was finished, she flipped her hand around again and the wand was gone.

"An owl from school will come and get your bag and it'll be in your room waiting for you," said Miss Sweeting as she opened the front window for the owl to retrieve the bag.

"An owl can carry that bag?" Asked Tray

"Owls are stronger than you think," Miss. Sweeting replied as she made her back over to the boys. She poured some of the floo powder in her hand and then she start pushing the boys towards the fireplace.

"Trey, you first," Miss Sweeting ordered as she pushed him into the fireplace. Trey stood crouched over in the average sized fireplace with a confused look on his face.

"What am I supposed to do?" Trey asked as he looked around the small space for a switch or a button.

"You're going to state your destination very loudly and clearly, then throw down the floo powder and you'll be off," Miss Sweeting answered.

"Off to where?" Miles asked.

"West Mannister Market" Miss Sweeting said excitedly.

Trey took a deep breath and closed his eyes tight. He exhaled the air and shouted, "West Mannister Market," and then he flung the powder to the fire place floor and in an instant a large green blaze engulfed Trey and he was gone.


	5. Part II: The Introduction to Magic, Ch5

**Chapter Five: The Market**

"Trey!" Miles shouted as he ran to the empty fireplace. Miss Sweeting soon heard sounds of sobs coming from him.

"Miles, he's all right. That's how the powder works," she said running over to console him.

"You mean he's not dead," Miles asked with little tears in his eyes.

"No, he's completely fine. But we better join him. I don't want him wondering around the market alone. Everyone there is not as nice as me and you, especially to no-majs," Miss Sweeting said as she pushed Miles into the fireplace. "Now, do just as Trey did."

Miles nodded and took a deep breath. "West Mannister Market," he shouted as he threw down the powder. The green flames engulfed him as well. All he could see for a few seconds were the flames but soon they went out. Miles batted his eyes a few times to see he was now in a much larger fireplace. He walked out of the fireplace and looked around. He was in a large room, resembling an old bus station. There were a dozen large fireplaces like the one he arrived in against a wall. On the opposite wall, there was a dusty old sign that read "Floo Network Arrivals & Departures."

The room was completely empty except for an old man sitting behind a desk near the exit to the building. Miles walked over to him. There was a small nameplate that read "Bernard L. Ottosphero."

The old man was asleep and snoring quite loudly. Miles leaned over the counter and saw that Bernard's old gray beard was so long that it was touching the floor. Despite having so much hair growing out of his chin, there was none on his head. As he continued to peek around the desk area, Bernard woke up."

"Lost there sonny?" Bernard asked in a raspy old voice.

"No sir, well at least I think I'm not. My brother just came here, have you seen him?" Miles asked.

Bernard wiped his old eyes and then looked around the station. He saw nothing, not even Miles clearly.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen anything in 20 years sonny," Bernard answered.

"Then how do you work here?" Miles asked, now wondering what could have happened to Trey.

"No one comes by floo anymore sonny. I'm just here taking up space until I can retire. Doggone MACUSA raised the minimum retirement age for magical transportation employees to 125, can you believe that?" Bernard complained as he folded his bony arms.

"Not at all," Miles said matter-of-factly as he looked out of the ash covered windows for a glimpse of his brother.

"Only five years to go now though," Bernard added flashing his single tooth. Miles smiled as well. Bernard began telling him about how brooms are in a renaissance of sorts and most witches and wizards have almost abandoned all of other forms of transportation. But he assured Miles that trends only lasted so long and that in few years everyone would be hanging up the brooms and floo powdering their way around.

Just as Bernard was about to explain to Miles how wizards got around in the 1920's, Miss. Sweeting appeared in one of the fireplaces. Miles ran over to her.

"Miss. Sweeting, what took so long." Miles asked as Miss. Sweeting dusted the floo ash off.

"I realized just as I was about to come here, that you probably don't have any money. Was I right?" She pondered. Miles hung his head and nodded slowly. "Miles, it's okay. I am more than honored to buy you everything and anything for you to become the best wizard ever." Miles smiled hard.

"Where's your brother," Miss Sweeting asked looking around for Trey. Miles simply shrugged his shoulders as Bernard's stories had distracted him from locating his brother. He gave the old attendant a wave as he and Miss. Sweeting left the station.

Outside the station Miles' jaw dropped. West Mannister Market resembled an outdoor mall in the no-maj world but it was several stories tall and the whole building had a slight sway to it. The small shops displayed many items Miles had never seen such as, liquid fire elixir for cold and flu, dried bat wing jerky and poisonous moth repellant.

In the center of the market was a large spiral marble staircase. The staircase seemed to go into the sky forever and there were marble walkways coming out of the sides of the gigantic spiral that led shoppers to each level of the market. At the entrance to the staircase stood Trey, mouth open and eyes wide, with a man in a yellow suit waving his arm in front of his face. Miles and Miss Sweeting ran over.

"Trey," Miles said with a tone of concern.

"Do you know this boy?" The man in the bright suit asked.

"Yes, he's my brother," Miles answered still worried about Trey.

"Poor guy ran up and began to ask for directions, then he just went into a bit of shock it seems. Never the matter, I'm Walter Binnibot, West Mannister Market Guest Concierge" the man said shifting his focus from Trey to Miles and Miss Sweeting.

"How nice to meet you," Miss Sweeting said as she twisted her face from the sight of the hideous suit.

"Trey...are you all right?" Miles asked shaking his brother from the trance.

"Look how tall it is. Look at this place. It's fantastic," Trey said with his mouth still hanging open and eyes as wide as quarters, "I wish we had stuff like this at home."

"At home?" Walter asked, his voice changing from upbeat to stern.

"They're from Canada. You know how shopping can be there," Miss Sweeting said as she pulled the boys closer to her.

"Ah, I see" nodded Walter returning back to his normal tone.

"We better be on our way," Miss Sweeting said dragging the boys from the staircase. She waited to they were in a different part that was less crowded as many people were trying to get last minute school items.

"It's better that we don't let anyone know Trey's not a wizard," Miss Sweeting cautioned.

"But why?" Miles asked pulling away from Miss Sweeting and closer to his brother.

"In many parts of the world, most magical conflicts are internal, you know no-Maj born witches and wizards vs wizards and witches born into magical families. But here in America, our greatest battle came from no-majs. Everything from the Salem Witch Trials to a pretty nasty spat about seven or eight years ago," Miss Sweeting explained. Trey's ears perked up at the dates she mentioned. "No-maj's feel that magical people are the greatest threat to society and many fear us greatly, even think we're evil."

"Like Mama," Miles said sadly.

"But we're not," Miss Sweeting confirmed, "But knowing that doesn't exactly ease tensions. Our world is kept on a need to know basis. Many witches and wizards are urged not to mate with no-majs in order to maintain secrecy. Magic in America has almost been lost a few times, so we protect it dearly."

Trey and Miles walked behind Miss Sweeting with heavy heads and hearts as they soaked up her message. They continued through the market in silence until they reached a large building that sat at the fork of two other walkways in the market. The sides of the building looked like giant stone books lined up beside each other as if on a shelf. In the center was an opened book with "Klefman's Book Emporium" etched on the left page and "Est. 1909" on the right. Underneath the letters was a large glass revolving door, that was tall enough for someone fifteen feet tall to walk through with no problem and right before Miles, Miss Sweeting, and Trey entered, a man of those exact proportions walked through.

Inside, Klefman's was Miles' dream come true. There were tens of millions of books. There we're bookshelves from floor to ceiling. Tables of books. Books stacked on top of books. Even floating books, that tried to sell themselves if you came close enough. There were large posters sitting on easels in the center of the store, that moved like the pictures at Miss Sweeting's house. They all showed a gorgeous woman with blonde hair curled tight into a hairstyle, posed powerfully with her wand in hand. The posters read "New Administration by Senna Wollerwick, Your New President"

"Who's Senna Wollerwick?" Miles inquired.

"Someone who may not be all that they seem" Miss Sweeting said with an attitude.

"Careful, words like that may come back to bite you," a charming female voice said. Miss Sweeting turned around and saw a woman dressed in an expensive skirt and blouse. She had a large hat and an armful of shopping bags.

"Marion? Marion Niles Exeter is that you?" Miss Sweeting asked.

"In the flesh. Come here girl," Marion said throwing her arms out to hug Miss Sweeting.

"What are you doing here...with all these bags?" Miss Sweeting asked.

"Buying all of Nettie's things for school of course. She's headed to Ilvermony" Marion said cheerily, "Nettie! Antoinette? Where are you, sweetheart?"

A girl about Miles' age came walking from behind one of the tables. She was dressed as expensively as her mother. As she approached the group she removed her sunglasses and flipped her long shiny brown hair over her shoulder.

"This is my angel," Marion said as she adjusted Nettie's collar and buttons, "She so excited about going to Ilvermorny and even more excited about not having to be educated by those god awful no-Majs with their short-sighted rhetoric of the world"

Trey clinched his fists. Miss Sweeting saw this and decided to shift the conversation, "Miles here, is going off to Ilvermorny as well." Miles stuck out his floo ash covered hand for Nettie to shake. She looked at her mother, who nodded her head in Miles direction, which prompted her to shake Miles hand by touching it as little as possible.

"Pleasure," Nettie said very flatly.

Miles retracted his hand and looked up at Miss Sweeting. Nettie held out her hand and her mother swiftly wiped it clean with a handkerchief.

"So I heard you moved down south?" Marion asked still wiping Nettie's hand.

"Yes, it's for my research," Miss Sweeting said placing her hand on Trey's shoulder as she noticed both of his fists were now clenched from Marion's actions.

"Are you still droning on with that? Ilvermorny discontinued No-Maj studies in 2006 after the...well you know, and Vaughn is not looking to bring it back," Marion said.

"I'm hoping that my research will change your husband...I mean the head master's mind," Miss Sweeting said confidently. Marion furled her brow then feigned a small smile.

"I guess we will find out won't we," said Marion, "We must be going, good look in your studies young man."

Marion and Nettie left the busy bookstore. Miles walked over to Trey and tapped his shoulder breaking him out of the angered state. Trey exhaled loudly as he was beginning to not like the magical world as much as he did when he first arrived. Miss Sweeting motioned for the boys to follow her and they walked up to the counter. The cashiers were moving faster than any Miles had ever seen back at home. Finally, a spot opened up and the man motioned for them to come up to the counter.

"What'll it be?" The man dressed in a white shirt with a large red bowtie asked.

"First-year books please," said Miss Sweeting. The cashier nodded and zipped back and forth between the shelves behind the counter. Within seconds, he returned to the counter with a stack of seven shiny new textbooks. Miles' smile stretched ear to ear.

"First-year textbooks, Madam Wollerwick's book is buy one get one 10 percent off, would you like me to include with your purchase?" the cashier asked.

"No," Miss Sweeting said in a heartbeat.

"Ok, your total is 145, payable via WandCard, Nornie's, Rappie's or Reamers" the cashier said holding out his hand. Miles and Trey exchanged confused looks. Miss Sweeting began fishing around her purse and pulled out what looked like a wooden credit card. It had "WandCard" carved in a fancy script at the top and "SALLIE SWEETING" carved in block letters at the bottom. Miss Sweeting placed the card in the cashier's hand and when she removed it a stack of silver and bronze coins appeared in his hand. The cashier threw the coins in the air and the drawer of an old fashioned cash register popped open and caught the coins. A cloud of smoke flashed and a small piece of paper and a quill appeared on the counter. Miss Sweeting signed her name, then the paper disappeared.

The cashier placed a bag on the counter which resembled a large book with handles, and the books floated in the bag one by one. The cashier handed the bag to Miss Sweeting and they left the store. In and out of the following stores, Miss Sweeting continued to use her WandCard to buy Miles' school supplies. Mystified by the monetary exchange, Miles asked how the money worked there.

"Here, just like in the no-Maj world, money is named after presidents. A nornie is named for James L. Nornan, President of MACUSA in the late 1800's, rappie is named for Emily Rappaport and a reamer is named for Winston J. Reamer. One nornie is worth five rappies, one rappie is worth 20 reamers." Miss Sweeting explained as they entered into a long line.

"So 20 reamers equals one nornie" Miles asked. Miss Sweeting nodded.

"What are we buying now?" Trey asked as the bag that held Miles's cauldron was very heavy and he was tired of carrying it.

"Why his train ticket of course," Miss Sweeting said, "And after that we'll get a room in the city near Grand Central Station, so we can get him a good seat in the morning." Miss Sweeting used her WandCard a final time at the ticket counter. Miles laughed as the ticket attendant looked just as old and hairless as Bernard from the floo arrivals.

The student price for tickets to the Mount Greylock was 45. Miss Sweeting followed her same payment ritual. The ticket popped from a tiny gold slit in front of the attendant. He handed the ticket Miles but before letting go of it, the attendant gave him a warning, "Don't be late. Train leaves exactly at 11:00 am and most importantly stick to your ticket, go as exactly as it tells you"

The attendant let go of the ticket and Miles shoved it in his pockets. Miss Sweeting led the boys away from the ticket both and eventually out of the market. Outside of the main entrance of the market was a wide sidewalk with lots of people waiting in line to go up a set of stairs. The people moved slowly, maybe just a few at a time inched up the stairs. Slowly but surely Miles, Trey, and Miss Sweeting made it to the stop of the stairs where they were met with a large tile wall.

"Umm, Miss Sweeting" Miles stammered has patted the hard tile wall, "Where are we supposed to go from here?" She simply laughed and grabbed both of the boys and pulled them with her as she ran towards the wall. In the blink of an eye ,they were on the other side. Miles looked around saw that they were in a subway station. A large sign hanging from the roof read "Times Sq-42nd Street" and had lots of letters in yellow circles underneath it. Miss Sweeting led the boys to a nearby escalator and they rode to the top. Outside of the station, the bright lights of Times Square made the two boys who had never been outside of the rural south mouths' drop.

"Welcome to New York," said Miss Sweeting as she began walked towards the center of the crowd. After a few seconds of gazing at the sights, Miles and Trey ran to catch up with her. The three walked through the crowd until the bright lights of Times Square began to fade. They reached a building that looked no different than the others surrounding it. They walked into the lobby of the hotel and Miss Sweeting instructed the boys to have a seat on the couches until she returned. She approached the counter and asked the man behind it for two rooms that were adjoined. He told her the amount and she pulled out the WandCard to pay him.

The confused clerk looked at the small piece of wood up and down trying to locate the magnetic strip. Miles walked up behind Miss Sweeting and began to tap her arm to get her attention as he was fumbling through her bag.

"Miss Sweeting, I think you gave him the wrong card," Miles whispered as the clerk began trying to swipe the wooden card through the machine.

"Oh my goodness, sir," Miss Sweeting said snatching the card back out the man's hand and then handing him a plastic one. He swiped it with ease and handed her the room keys. Miles motioned for Trey to join them in heading to the elevators. Trey heaved all of Miles' heavy supplies to the elevator, making one hard step at a time. On the elevation, Trey dropped the bags to the floor with a loud thud. They rode all the way to the 14thfloor.

Miss Sweeting handed the boys the key to their room and told them that she would be waking them up at nine a.m., so they could leave for the train station. Once inside their room, Miles began looking at all the books, the cauldron, his new school uniforms and the trunk in which to put them in. This seemed like a difficult task as the trunk fit in Miles' hands.

"I don't think everything is going to fit," Miles said looking at the shoebox-sized trunk.

"Read the tag," Trey said as he kicked off his sneakers and flopped on the bed beside the one Miles was sitting one.

Miles turned the box until he saw a tiny tag hanging from a corner of the trunk. It read, "Pull to inflate." Miles placed the box on the floor and pulled the tag. The trunk grew to the size of a normal one in seconds.

"I love magic," Miles said as he began tossing the items into the trunk. He looked back to ask Trey if he saw the trunk grow but he was already sleeping. Miles finished packing and climbed in the bed. As much as he tried to sleep he couldn't. He tossed and turned. He finally grew tired of the restlessness and began to dig through Trey's backpack, where he had hid the book of fables he took from Miss Sweeting's house. He opened it and looked the table of contents for a good story to read. He saw that he very last story in the book was "Alexandra, Celui Perdu." Miles tried to pronounce the French title.

He eventually gave up and decided to read the story about a dancing swamp toad, named Tremie, who saved a small Louisiana town from going bankrupt by putting on shows in the town square. As Miles laughed at the hilarious toad story, Trey laid awake with his back to his brother. He couldn't stop thinking about what Miss Sweeting said earlier.

"A no-Maj can't take a wizards power. No one can"

Did he still have powers? Could he still be a wizard? He looked at the healed scar in the palm of his right hand and the thoughts of the horrible night in which he received it began to flood his mind. He cast them away quickly and tried to picture a future. "Can I still learn to use my magic...if I even still have it?" "Could I be a great wizard one day like Miss Sweeting said Miles is going to be?" He abandoned his thoughts as he heard the sound of a book hitting the floor. He turned around and saw that Miles had read himself to sleep and the book had slipped out of his hands.

Trey got out his bed and picked up the fable book and placed it in Miles' trunk. He walked over to Miles' bed and tucked the covers around him. He watched Miles sleep for a minute and the hopped back in his own bed. While he couldn't be happier for Miles, he couldn't help but wonder, "Why didn't anyone save me?"


	6. Part II: The Introduction to Magic, Ch6

**Chapter Six: A Familiar Face**

Loud knocks came from the adjoining door. Both Trey and Miles woke up and began adjusting their eyes to the bright light coming through the window. Trey eventually drug himself out of bed and over to the door. He opened to see Miss Sweeting fully dressed and ready to go.

"What time is it," Miles groaned.

"It's 9 a.m.," Miss Sweeting said as she made her way past Trey and into the room, "I see you have put everything in the trunk, that's good."

"Yeah but how am I going to get it to the train station, it doesn't have any wheels?" Miles asked eying the large trunk. Miss Sweeting just walked over and pulled the same tag Miles pulled the previous night to make the trunk large. The trunk shrunk back down to the size of a shoebox and Miles eyes doubled in size. Miss Sweeting picked up the trunk and handed it to Trey and instructed him to put it in the backpack and give back to Miles once he was on the train.

She only allowed the boys minutes to freshen up as she seemed to be in a big rush. Outside, Miss Sweeting hailed a cab and Miles excitedly climbed in. Miss Sweeting sat in the middle as Miles wanted to look out the window at all the tall buildings and the people and Trey sat on the other side still contemplating his future.

The taxi made its way through the morning traffic. Miss Sweeting continuously checked her watch. After they had been stopped at a red light for a while, she began to fidget in her seat, even though the GPS screen in the front of the cab read that they were only two minutes away. The traffic inched little by little and Miss Sweeting became more and more fidgety. Miles began to worry.

"Miss Sweeting," he asked, "Are we late?" She ignored him and continued the fidgeting. Miles looked over at Trey, to see if he noticed the odd behavior, but he was acting rather odd himself as he stared out of the window looking angry as possible. Miles didn't know what was going on this morning, but he didn't like it.

They finally arrived at Grand Central Station. The three hopped out the cab and ran towards the main entrance, right before they entered Miss Sweeting stopped.

"Miss Sweeting come on," Miles said as he saw her frozen right at the entrance. She was looking down at her watch, almost as if she was studying it.

"Miss Sweeting you have to tell me how to get to my train?" Miles pled. Miss Sweeting looked up from the watch, worry all over her face.

"Listen to me Miles; I want you to do just as the ticket says okay?" Miss Sweeting told him as she looked around for another cab to hail, "I have to get back home, it's really important."

"But Miss Sweeting" Miles said he saw another cab pull near them. Miss Sweeting hopped in the cab and rolled down the rear window.

"Miles, you'll be fine. Trey, make sure you get him a seat near the other first years; the older kids like to play pranks. Also, I left some money in your backpack for you to get home. Take a train to Meridian and I'll come pick you up. I really have to go now," said Miss Sweeting as the cab sped off. Miles waved until the cab was out of sight. He then turned around to see Trey was still looking angry and seemed to be avoiding looking at Miles.

"Let's go man," Trey said walking into the building. Miles heaved a heavy sigh and followed behind his brother. Once inside, the boys looked around crazily as there were hundreds of people bustling around.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Miles asked as at least a dozen people bumped into him. Trey still seemed to be ignoring him. He began to rummage through his pockets. He pulled out the folded ticket. The ticket was divided into three sections. The left section read CASSIDY, MILES then underneath the name it had Depart From: Grand Central Station and Arrive: Mt. Greylock Wizard's Station. On the right section, it had instructions that read: Hold ticket upright by both of the tabs for directions. In the middle section was blank.

"What does it say," Trey growled. Miles jumped and began flipping the ticket around looking any other instructions.

"It doesn't say a platform or anything. It's just blank," said Miles still trying to figure out where the rest of the instructions were. Trey snatched the ticket out Miles' hand. He began to look over as well and noticed that besides the print on the right and left tabs, the ticket was indeed blank.

"Should we ask someone?" Miles said. Trey waved his hand at the suggestion and began looking around the train station.

"What are looking for?" Miles asked.

"I highly doubt you're the only one leaving for Ilvermorny today. There has to be someone else here that knows how to work these tickets," Trey said as he now stood on top of a bench to get a better look at the crowd, "There!"

Miles looked and it was a kid about his age wearing a back and hold up a ticket just like Miles. Trey hopped off the bench, then he and Miles ran over to the boy. They stopped right in front of his walking path, almost causing the boy to crash into them.

"Is that a ticket for Ilvermorny?!" Miles shouted at the boy. The boy looked confused and started to back away from Trey and Miles.

"No, wait," Miles said snatching his ticket back from Trey, "I'm going too. I just don't know how to make my ticket work."

"You just have to hold it like this," the boy said to Miles as he held the ticket by the two tabs. Miles held his ticket the same way and in the center section the word: Forward appeared.

"Oh my gosh, Trey look," Miles shouted. Trey sighed and slowly walked over.

"Good, now we can get you on the train and I can go home," Trey said with an attitude. He then held his arm out, gesturing Miles to lead the way. Miles and the boy walked forward and Trey followed behind.

"I'm Javier, but everyone just calls me Javi," the boy said smiling at Miles. Miles then told him his name and that everyone just called him Miles.

"I'm from Bosques de las Lomas," Javi said as the tickets instructed them to make a left, "That's in Mexico City, where are you from?" Miles didn't hear the question as he was looking at Javi's expensive sneakers, new clothes, and name brand backpack and wondered if Javi was anything like Bolt Barrel. He shook the thoughts from his mind as the tickets instructed them to make an abrupt right. They hung the right then Miles noticed Javi was waiving his hand in his face.

"Oh yeah, we live in Mississippi now, but we used to live in Alabama for a little while and before that Florida, and before I think Georgia, I can't remember any further back than that," Miles said as the tickets now had them making another right.

"Washington D.C." Trey said looking down, "We used to live in Washington D.C. when dad was still here."

"Where is your dad now?" Javi asked. Miles looked at Trey and Trey looked back at Miles.

"He died but I was too young to remember. I was like 3 or 4," Miles answered. The three walked in silence for a bit. Trey started to notice that compared to other parts of the train station, the place where the tickets had led them was almost empty except for a few people who being directed by tickets as well.

"So you're a sixth or seventh year?" Javi asked Trey. He stammered as he searched for a way to answer Javi's question. But then Miles spoke, "He's not a wizard." Javi simply nodded and returned to his conversation with Miles. Trey only became angrier and huffed and puffed hard through his nose as they walked.

Finally, the tickets led them to a large stone wall, with an ornate arch carved into it. Miles and Javi looked down at the tickets and they both read forward.

"Well, what now?" Javi asked as he hit the solid wall with his hands. Trey sighed with aggravation as the two boys both began slapping the wall. After a few seconds of their slapping, Trey remembered the wall at West Mannister Market. He grabbed Miles and Javi by their shoulders and pulled them back a few steps. Then at running speed, he pulled the two boys with him straight at the wall. Miles and Javi both screamed loudly as Trey pulled them through the wall.

"Open your eyes," Trey growled at the boys. The looked to see a large crowd of people all walking towards a shiny blue bullet train with a bright red stripe running down the middle. "Ilvermorny Express 2.0" was printed on the side in bright red letters. Miles and Javi both smiled as the eyed the train and then they took off, forcing Trey to run behind them. A tall man wearing a blue pair of overalls stepped out in front the boys, halting their run.

"Whoa there, " He said in a deeper southern twang than Miles had heard before, "There's no runnin' in Platform 34." Miles and Javi nodded just as Trey caught up to them.

"Who are you," Javi and Miles said bending their necks to look up at the man's face. He smoothed out his thick mustache and beard and said, "Big Tex, conductor of the Ilvermorny Express at your service." Miles and Javi laughed as he knelt to his knees and was still two or three feet taller than they were.

"Only first years are usually the only ones to break Big Tex's rules, would I be right about you two," Big Tex asked and Miles and Javi nodded, "I figured as much, you boys look real excited to head off to school so I'll make you a deal, stay out of trouble and make good marks all year and on the ride back this summer...I'll let you ride in the conductor's car, would y'all like that?"

Javi and Miles nodded happily. Big Tex returned to his feet and held out his hand to Trey, "Don't recognize you fella, are you student here?" Trey opened his mouth to explain to Big Tex, but before he could, Miles spoke, "He's not a wizard. He's just my big brother Trey and I'm Miles." Big Tex flashed a big smile and shook Trey's hand, "Right fine of you making sure your little brother got off to school safe, more no-Majs should be like you, I'm to meet you Trey, the big brother of Miles."

Trey feigned a small smile and withdrew his hand from the shake. Big Tex went on to greet the other families waiting to board the train. Behind a nearby column lurked a man wearing an all-black suit with shiny jet black hair that was slicked back on his head. He looked over his dark black sunglasses at Trey and Miles. Trey looked back and caught a glimpse of the man but looking back a few seconds later he was gone.

After a few more greetings, Big Tex made his way back towards the front of the train. He stopped and turned around and faced the large crowd. He took in a deep breath and then shouted out, "All aboard." The train doors opened and the children began to file onto the train. "First years toward the front, first years, toward the front!" Big Tex shouted as he directed traffic.

Trey took off the backpack containing Miles' trunk. He reached in got the money Miss Sweeting left him and then placed the backpack on Miles' back.

"Stay out of trouble, don't go anywhere alone and make sure you write okay," Trey said adjusting the straps of the backpack so it would fit Miles better. He looked up at his little brother and saw that his giant smile had turned to a frown. "What's wrong?'

"What if I don't like it? What if people are mean? I never been anywhere without you or Mama," said Miles gripping the straps of the backpack tight.

Trey placed his hands on Miles's shoulders. "Look, you have to do this. You have to go and learn how to be the best wizard you can be. Do it for me, Do it for Dad, but most importantly, do it for you," Trey said. Miles wrapped his arms around his brother tight. "You're Miles Cassidy, future great wizard"

Trey released his brother the hug and ran aboard the train. He looked through the window and saw Miles sitting across from Javi. Big Tex let out a loud whistle and hopped on the train. Inside the conductors' cabin, there was no controls, buttons or levers, just a single seat. Big Tex sat down in the chair and removed his conductors' cap, he stretched out his hands and said "Vade." The train roared to life and began to move out of the platform. The families waved and few even used their wands to shoot up some sparks in the air. In a few seconds, the train was gone. The families began to leave the platform.

Trey continued to stand there, staring at the empty tracks. After a few minutes, he shook himself out of the trance as he began walking towards the wall in which he'd entered. He heard a smooth yet ominous voice call out to him. "Trey, is that you?'

Trey turned to see the man in all black. The man stretched his arms and gave Trey the most awkward hug of his life.

"Don't you recognize me," the man said. Trey shook his head no. "Well, I'll tell you this, I know you. I know that you are not a no-Maj. You are the eldest son of one of the most powerful pure blood wizards in America. All you need is a little training and help from me."

"Who are you and how do you know all this about my father?" Trey asked more puzzled than ever.

The man snickered devilishly as he moved closer to Trey, then once he was about an inch from his face, he looked Trey in the eye and said, "Let's just say ...I'm a close friend. Now come with me boy, and let me tell you of your greatness" The man wrapped his arm around Trey's shoulders and they left the platform 34


	7. Part III:Welcome to Ilvermorny,Chapter 7

**Part Three: Welcome to Ilvermorny**

 ** _Chapter Seven: No Snacks on the Train_**.

The Ilvermorny Express zipped through the dark tunnel. Miles sat staring longingly out of the window. Javi began to wave his hand in front of his face in an attempt to snap him out of the trance.

"Miles" said Javi now snapping his fingers in front of Miles "Are you awake in there?"

"I'm alright," Miles said not taking his eyes off the window, "I'm just looking for the light, we've been underground forever."

"It's to keep us hidden from the No-Maj's" a boy's voice said.

Miles and Javi turned to see a boy standing in the doorway of their compartment. He looked to be about their age but taller than they were. He also seemed to have a "coolness," to him.

"Drew Mason," the kid said holding out his hand to Javi.

Javi shook his hand with a bit of awkwardness, as did Miles a few seconds later. After greeting the boys, Drew made himself comfortable and sat down in the compartment next to Javi.

"Are you guys first years?" Drew asked crossing his legs and getting more comfortable. Miles and Javi simply nodded as they started to feel even more awkward.

"Are you a first year?" Miles asked he returned his focus to the window.

"Yeah," said Drew " I'm really excited even though I've been hearing about this place for all my life."

"You come from a magical family?" Miles asked shifting his focus back to Drew.

"Yep. There hasn't been a single person in my family that hasn't been a witch or wizard for…I don't know…ever," Drew said as he began to fish through his pockets. Finally after a few minutes, he pulled out a small sandwich bag filled with what looked like chocolate covered cherries.

"No one in my family is a wizard but me" Javi said looking away from Miles and Drew, "I'm a 're-gen'"

"A what?" Miles asked not taking his eyes off Drew's bag of treats. Drew notices and holds the bag out for Miles, who graciously accepts.

"A 're-gen' is short for resurgence of genes. Wizards are witches born to No-Maj's receive their powers from someone in their family who was a witch or wizard many generations ago." Drew explained.

"How on earth do you know all this?" Miles asked with a mouth of treats from Drew's bag.

"My father is a Magical Historian for MACUSA," Drew said as he snatched the nearly empty bag from Miles.

"What is MACUSA? Miss Sweeting, my librarian, kept talking about it" Miles said trying to chew the mouth of candy that did not seem to want to go down his throat.

"It's the Magical Congress of The United States," Drew said trying to hold back his laughs from Miles chewing, "They are responsible for keeping all of laws and ethics of the magical world here in the United States"

Miles tried to speak but his mouth wouldn't move. The chocolate like candy had become like cement in his mouth. His cheeks grew to three times their size. Drew began laughing uncontrollably and Javi lost all the color in his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Javi pleaded with Drew.

"He ate too many Gummy Fudges," Drew said between loud chuckles, " You're supposed to eat them one at a time or they'll fuse together and become like a rubber cement, which is the other use for gummy fudges."

"Who eats candy that can also be used as rubber cement?" Javi shouted.

"Your friend does apparently," Drew said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Help him," Javi shouted again, this time shoving Drew's shoulder, which ended his fading laugh.

"Okay man, take a deep breath through your nose then blow out through your mouth," instructed Drew. Miles looked at Javi with fear in his eyes and jaws growing by the second. Javi gave him an approving nod. Miles closed his eyes, drew the deep breath through his nose and then blew out through his mouth. Miles opened his eyes to see a brown bubble the size of a beach ball floating through the compartment.

"Whoa" Miles said as he felt his cheeks shrinking back down to their normal size. Drew seemed completely uninterested in the floating bubble as he started back eating the gummy fudges, one by one. Javi, however, was entranced. He watched his reflection as the bubble slowly moved around the compartment. Drew's eyes grew wide as he saw Javi beginning to reach out for the bubble, and before he could swallow the gummy fudge and warn him, POP.

Chocolate goop covered the compartment. The window, the walls and especially the boys were covered in the stuff. Even worse was the fact that the whole train heard the pop and came running to the compartment. At least a two dozen other first years stood watching and laughing as the boys attempted to pull the brown muck from their faces. The laughing ceased as the sound of a heavy pair of boots started towards the gummy fudge covered compartment. The other first years scurried to their seats. Miles, Javi and Drew turned to see Big Tex standing at the door of the compartment, only his chest down visible.

"You first years gone be the death of me," Big Tex sighed as he leaned his head down to look inside the compartment, "You two again?" Javi and Miles tried to smile from underneath the gummy fudge.

"Now I done told you boys about breaking my rules," said Big Tex looking around at the mess, "And after no running through my station, the second most important rule is no snacks on my train!" The three boys jumped as Big Tex's voice vibrated through the compartment. Big Tex flipped his hand and a wand appeared. "Tersum sursum," he said as he flicked the wand around in two circles.

The gummy fudge residue collected into a big ball in the middle of the compartment. After it was all off the windows, the walls and the boys, the ball burst into a cloud of purple smoke. Miles and Javi smiled at the spell, while Drew knew not to.

"Ahh what do we have here," said Big Tex flipping his had to put his wand, "Young Mason isn't it?" Drew nodded. "It'd serve you best to keep quiet about your mother and father's affairs while at this school" said Big Tex making eye contact with Drew. Miles and Javi exchanged a look as well.

"And as for you," said Big Tex pointing at Miles and Javi, "can you at least wait until your first potions lesson before you blow anything else up?" He held the serious face for a minute and then cracked a small smile at the boys, which prompted the return of laughter from Javi and Miles. Big Tex left the compartment as he heard running on the train, which was violating his third rule of course. After a few seconds, Miles noticed that Drew was still silent.

"What did your parents do?" Miles asked, "Was it against the law?" Drew shook his head no.

"There are accusations of them associating with known affiliates of scourers" Drew whispered.

"What are scourers?" Javi asked loudly which prompted Drew to wrap his hand around his mouth. After a couple other kids walked by, he removed the tight clasp from Javi's face. Making sure the coast was clear, Drew motioned for Miles and Javi to lean in closer.

"Scourers are magic hunters," Drew began to explain, "They started out as kind of like police for the magic world before there were aurors." Miles wanted to stop the story and ask what an auror was but he continued to listen instead. "But, then they started hunting half-blood wizards and witches and then pretty soon all magical people," Drew continued, "Then they decided then to get No-Maj's involved in their business and that's how the Salem Witch Trials came about." Javi shot to his feet.

"Wait!" Javi gasped, "Witches and wizards were behind the Salem Witch Trials?" Drew nodded.

"That's was the reason MACUSA was started ," Drew continued to explain, "They began to run all the magic stuff in America and scourers eventually died out of magic families and were only No-Majs from then on or at least that's what they say."

"So like Javi, magic could have come back after many generations," Miles concluded. Drew nodded. "And how do you parents work into all of this?" Miles asked darting Drew's hopes as they would forget.

"Like ten years ago there was some type of battle at MACUSA, a couple of wizards claiming they we're the scourer descendants tried to take over but the aurors defeated them …most of them.," said Drew now fidgeting with his hands, "A few escaped and vowed they would rise again."

"Your father," said Miles "They think he's one of them." Drew shook his head no.

"They think he's a traitor," Drew said "They think he revealed the magic world to scourers. They put him on trial and everything but they found him innocent. Ever since people have thought my family is traitors, scourer lovers, but we're not. I'm not!" Seeing the emotion in Drew's face, Javi and Miles offered him a pat on the shoulder and knee respectively.

"Everything had died down but Madam Wollerwick has decided to reopen the case," said Drew "And now it's like the whole world is against us again. I know I'm not going to make any friends at school"

"That's not true," said Miles smiling at Drew "I mean you've already made two." Drew looked up and smiled at Javi and Miles.

"Look Miles," said Javi pointing out of the window. The train had finally emerged from the tunnel. Out of the window, there was a large open green clearing with a dense forest near the base of a tree covered mountain. As the train made its way through the clearing, the clouds around the top of the mountain disappeared and a large castle appeared. Miles and Javi's jaw dropped.

"Better get changed into our robes friends," said Drew.

"Why?" Miles asked not looking away from the window.

"Because we're here," Drew said standing to leave the compartment, "Welcome to Ilvermorny."

Miles couldn't stop looking at himself in the window as he had never worn such fancy clothes. He adjusted the blue sweater vest and the cranberry tie as the train started to slow down but hadn't stopped yet. He began making sure the blue dress pants fell properly onto his shiny new brown shoes as Drew returned to the compartment .

"You two clean up well," he said fastening his robes, "I hope I get into Wampus," Miles wanted to ask what on earth was a Wampus but the train had come to a stop. Miles, Javi and Drew ran to the window and looked at the Mount Greylock Train station. It was just a little wooden shack, with an old man similar to Otto from Floo arrivals sitting behind a window. Big Tex's loud boot stomps came down the hall. "First years off first, first years!" he shouted throughout the train, he then arrived at the boys' compartment, "Y'all boys gone stay on the train or you gone go get your lesson?" They ran past him, Miles turned and gave Big Tex a wave as he ran from the train.

The first years stood around the outdoor platform with no directions of where to go. Miles looked around for a moment then made his way to the station attendant. The old man was asleep with his long beard touching the floor, just like Otto. Miles gently tapped the bell in front of the window. The man sprung awake.

"Pippton L. Rubberwicks , Mount Greylock Station Attendant, at your service," the man said in a rehearsed tone, "What are you doing here sonny?"

"I'm here to go to school," Miles said as he pointed to the large crowd of children, "We all are."

"Oh my goodness, " Pippton exclaimed falling back into his chair, "Is it the beginning of the school year already? Did I sleep the whole summer away…again?" Pippton scratched his head as he patted around his desk looking for something, "Have you seen a wand sonny? 12 inches, solid oak, unicorn hair core?"

Miles shook his head no as Pippton was now emptying the drawers of his desk. He got up from the chair and then looked in a nearby closet.

"First year are ya?" Pippton asked flinging papers and old clothes out of the closet.

"Yes sir," Miles answered as he squinted and saw a brown wand sitting on top of the clock on the rear wall, "Mr. Rubberwicks? I think I see your wand." Pippton stuck his bald head out from the closet and looked at Miles. Miles pointed at the clock and Pippton looked over at it. He slapped his bald head with a sigh.

"Of course," Pippton exclaimed, "You all are early!" Miles watched as the clock changed from 3:59 to 4:00. Upon striking four, Pippton's wand flew to his hand.. "Ausus Eos" Pippton said flicking the wand in a triangle shape. Miles looked at the small dirt road besides the platform. There was a flush a cool air across the platform and then bright blue stagecoaches with red spoke wheels appeared.

"All aboard," Pippton shouted, "Eight to a coach, no pushing" The children ran off to the stagecoaches. Javi and Drew motioned for Miles to catch up as they ran as towards the coaches as well. Miles began running to catch up to his friends, but then he stopped to look back at Pippton.

"Do you know Otto?" Miles shouted at Pippton. Pippton smiled, threw his beard over his shoulder and said, "Of I course I know him, he's been my best friend for 100 years." Miles laughed and ran to catch up with his friends. They climbed into the last stagecoach. There were two girls sitting in it already. One of them smiled, the other was Nettie.


	8. Part III:Welcome to Ilvermorny,Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight: The Four Statues_**

"I'm Lillian. Lillian Andrews. I'm from California" the girl said sticking her hand out to Drew, "What are you guys' names? Where are you from?

"This is Miles' he's from down south, This is Javi he's from Mexico and I'm Drew, I'm from Connecticut" he said pointing to each his friends then himself. "And who might you be," he asked in Nettie's direction. She looked at him up and down from behind her sunglasses then back out of the window of the stagecoach.

"Don't mind her," Lillian apologized, "She is trying to be excluded," Nettie snatched off her sunglasses and looked at Lillian. "The word is exclusive, you dorcus," Nettie screamed at Lillian. "And furthermore why would I want to talk to a traitor Mason anyway," she sneered at Drew, "Or his grubby little friends." Miles fumed in his seat, Javi began to nudge him to get him to calm down but it was too late. Nettie tried to put her expensive sunglasses back on but, they had started to crumble to pieces and eventually dust.

"Which one of you cursed my sunglasses?" she screamed, "It was probably you Mason! You're acquainted with dark magic, aren't you?" Drew dropped his head in shame.

"It was me," Miles said proudly. Nettie held out the pile of sunglasses dust in her hand and shouted "Reverse the curse." Miles looked around at Javi and Drew who both shrugged their shoulders.

"Just as I thought," Nettie scoffed, "You're not only dirty…you're a liar too! How could you curse my sunglasses? You clearly don't know magic of even the tiniest substance." She held her empty hand over the hand filled with sunglasses dust and said "reditum." The dust particles assembled themselves back into the pair of expensive sunglasses they once were. Nettie placed the glasses back on her face. "I guess I'll be the only varitan in the class."

"What's a varitan?" Miles whispered to Drew. Drew gave Nettie a nasty look and then explained, "A witch or wizard that doesn't need a wand to do magic, it's a powerful form of magic that takes years to master. Some never master it." Nettie flipped her hair and looked out the window of the stagecoach.

All the stagecoaches reached the castle and the doors to each stagecoach opened all at once. The students filed out of the stagecoaches. The main gates were flanked by a statue of a woman on one side and a man on the other. At the center of the gate were three grey creatures with large ears. The one in the center looked older and a little greyer than the others. The children stopped in front of the creatures. "Cool," said Drew peeping over the other kids in the crowd, "Real life Pukwudgies." Miles gave him a strange look then returned his focus to the Pukwudgies.

"Gather around, " the center Pukwudgie instructed in a raspy old voice, "I want you all to be able to hear me clearly." The children gathered closer around the Pukwudgies. The center one kept motioning for them to come closer, until he was tapped by the one on his left. "Come on William," the grumpy Pukwdugie complained, "If they get any closer they'll be standing on us." William swatted at him, then halted the children.

"Before you enter the gates, get sorted and become true Ilvermorny students," said William, "You must take the oath of Ilvermorny." Miles and Javi exchanged confused looks. "Raise you r right hand," William instructed, "And repeat after me:"

 _I take upon thee,_

 _The true oath of Ilvermorny ._

 _My body I give to protect the walls,_

 _My mind I give to be filled with knowledge_

 _And my heart I give to fulfill the promise._

 _To Isolt and James, I promise to thee_

 _To forever uphold the name, Ilvermorny_.

William stared at the statue of the woman for a few seconds, and then returned his focus to the students. "Students, you may enter the school," said William, "And always remember, that a true wizard or witch learns the most once he or she has learned of themselves" With a wave of his arm, the gates illuminated then open slowly. The Pukwudgies turned and led the students into the main castle. As they walked down a long corridor towards a large arch way that most have been 30 feet tall, Miles looked over to Javi.

"What do you think the Pukwudgie meant by all that?" Miles asked. Javi just shrugged and said, "After a day like today, I don't know what to think. My parents aren't going to believe the letters I'm going to send."

The students kept walking down the corridor and then they arrived in a large circular room, with a high glass ceiling. In front of the students were four large wooden sculptures, a horned snake with an emerald jewel in the center of its forehead, A panther like creature that had six legs, a large winged bird with intricate carvings all over its body and a Pukwudgie holding a bow and arrow. Miles looked up and saw that all the older students were standing on a balcony above the room watching.

The wind in the room started to stir. There was a flash of green smoke, then orange, then purple and then red. The flashes of dust settled and there stood four people, one in front of each statue. The older students applauded loudly. The ground started to rumble and then the wind in the center of the room gathered into a tall plume of gold smoke. The smoke blew away and revealed a man dressed in a gold bejeweled suit and cloak, quite elegant compared to the other adults who dressed in all black suits and cloaks. He posed gallantly with his wand as he looked out onto the room. Nettie put the sunglasses back on her face and tried to hide behind the other students. Miles looked up at the older students and noticed they only gave a half-hearted clap accompanied by stifled laughter.

"Welcome to Ilvermorny," the man in the center shouted, "I am Professor Vaughn Gerald Exeter, Headmaster." A slow clap started amongst the first years, to which the Headmaster bowed to graciously. "Now is the moment you have all been waiting for, the sorting ceremony!" Professor Exeter shouted as the crowd went wild, "Each of you will step here onto the sacred Gordian knot, and then the sculptures when decide whether or not to pick your for their house. After being sorted, you will walk down the Hall of Wands, where as the saying goes, the wand chooses you." The first years exchanged worried looks.

"Assisting me with sorting today are some of the first year professors" said Professor Exeter extending his hand to show the Professors, "Please introduce yourselves, your subject and the house you head"

An average sized man with bright red hair pulled into a long pony tail stepped forward and begin to speak, "I am Professor Daniel Morse, I teach the History of Magic." Drew smiled ear to ear hearing this. "And I am the head of Pukwudgie!" Professor Morse shouted and a section of older students cheered as another pulled their ears out to make funny faces similar to the Pukwudgies to mock them.

A beautiful woman with flowing black hair and glowing brown skin stepped forward and spoke, "I am Professor Maria Cervantes, I teach transfiguration and I am the head of Wampus!" Another group of students began beating on the chests and making roaring noises, while another group made a "Wamp…wamp…wamp" noise.

A dark skinned man, with a large round afro stepped forward, and spoke, " I am Professor Andre Williams, I teach Charms and I am the head of Thunderbird!" A group of students cheered and flapped their arms like birds. The other groups of students then quacked like ducks.

And then another woman stepped forward. She had shiny black hair pulled tight into a bun and her face, while pretty, was emotionless and stern. "And I am Professor Akecheta Oxendine, Master in the Defense Against the Dark Arts, and honorable head of Horned Serpent!" said Professor Oxendine to an unanimous applause. A few groups of students however only pretended to clap and made faces.

"Now, let the sorting begin!" said Professor Exeter as he stepped into the center of the room. "Indicet magnitudine tua" said Professor Exeter as he moved his wand around the stone Gordian knot in the floor. The knot soon turned into solid gold that lit up the whole room. "When I call your name, step onto the knot" Professor Exeter explained, " Then after you are sorted, enter the Hall of the Wands through the entrance closest to your House Head." The first years nodded. "Then let us commence!" shouted Professor Exeter as the torches around the room burst into flames.

The pukwudgies brought out a throne like chair for professor Exeter to sit. One of the pukwudgies then handed him a scroll of paper. He pulled his small reading glasses from his robes and placed them on his nose. He took a deep breath and said "Lillian Andrews" She hesitantly stepped on the room was silent, everyone on bated breath. And then the Wampus statue came to life and roared loudly. The other Wampuses cheered loudly and Lillian walked towards Professor Cervantes.

"Bolton Barrel"

Miles pushed his way through the crowd as he was sure his ears were playing tricks on him. Bolt stepped onto the knot. He looked and around saw Miles, and returned the same shocked expression as he saw on Miles' face. He then turned back around to face Professor Exeter. The Wampus roared back to life again and there was a large applause. "Supposedly, Wampus favors warriors," one girl near Miles whispered, "He must be really brave." Miles made his way back to Javi and Drew.

"Henry Cutter" shouted Professor Exeter and within seconds the Thunderbird flapped it's wings, sending a hard breeze through the sorting hall. "Keisha Douglass." The girl stepped on the knot, a few seconds later the Pukwudgie statue raised its arrow. "Antionette Exeter" Nettie gave her hair a dramatic flip as she stepped onto the knot. The Horned Serpent's jewel began to glow and the Thunderbird began to flap it's wings. Whispers started among the crowd.

"What does this mean," Miles asked Drew. "It means she'll have to choose. They say only one kid out of each year gets selected by two houses," Drew answered, "I was hoping it was going to be me."

Nettie looked at the two statues then at her father. Professor Exeter then slightly nodded his head towards Horned Serpent. Nettie gave her hair another flip and said "I choose Thunderbird," and then walked over to Professor Williams. A pukwudgie then walked over to Professor Exeter. He then leaned down and heard the pukwudgie's message. Professor Exeter's face grew stern and tight lipped.

"It appears that in my haste," He started as he looked over the scroll once more, "That I have skipped over someone, Miles Cassidy" Miles swallowed hard and walked onto the knot. The flames lowered on the torches and slight breeze came over the room. Whispers began amongst the crowd and Miles looked around, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Then the flames returned to full height and the Wampus roared loudly. Before the Wampuses could start their cheering, the Pukwudgie raised his arrow. The crowd's whispers intensified. The Thunderbird started flapping his wings. Gasps came from the crowd and the older students began leaning over the balcony to get a closer look. Then the Horned Serpent's emerald glowed brightly. The whole room was in a stir. Professor Exeter stood and waved his arms, shushing the crowd.

"My dear boy, "Professor Exeter started, "You are the first student since 1991 to get chosen by all four houses" The other first years took a step back from Miles. "While this is a great honor, you must choose only one." Miles swallowed hard and looked around at the silent crowd.

"What am I going to do?" he said under his breath. Then he thought back to the book Trey had given him on his birthday. He looked up and then directly at Professor Exeter. "Horned Serpent." Miles said causing a loud wave of applause through the room. Professor Exeter simply nodded at him and then pointed him in the direction of Professor Oxendine.

As Miles was about to enter the doorway beside her, she stopped him by the shoulder. She leaned down and whispered to him, "You're on the pathway to greatness." She released Miles from her grasp and he proceeded into the room.

After walking down a dark corridor, Miles saw light from up ahead. He kept walking and soon the corridor had become bright, almost too bright. The floor, walls and ceiling were mirrored. They were dense vines, growing out of seemingly nowhere, covering the walls. At the end of the vines' tightly coiled branches were wands. The wands were all different colors, lengths and shapes. Miles reached out and tried to touch one of the wands but vine moved it away from him.

"Hello," a boy's voice shouted, "Hello!"

Miles took off towards the voice. He ran until he reached an octagon shaped room, that had seven other openings, three coming from the other houses' sorting hallways and four leading to unknown places. Miles saw the boy looking up at the ceiling. "Hello," said Miles extending his hand. the boy jumped back. "Did I do something wrong?" Miles asked off of the boy's reaction.

"Nah man, " the boy said, "It's just you're one of them now." Confusion appeared all over Miles' face. "One of the Great Eight, well I guess they'll need to change the name now," the boy said, "only eight witches in the last 100 years has gotten chosen by all four houses. The last one disappeared off the face of the earth. No one has heard from him in like…ever." Miles' throat tightened. He was starting to not like magic school and he had only been there an hour.

"I can't figure this out, oh and I'm Terry by the way, Terry Huang," the boy said looking up at the ceiling. Miles looked up and there was a message etched in the mirrored ceiling.

 _For what you see is not what you seek, it is what you feel that you truly desire._

Miles looked back down and started think of the message. "I got it," Miles shouted, "We have to close our eyes and feel our way to the wands." Terry shot Miles a strange look, then read the inscription again. "I guess you're right," Terry sighed. Miles closed his eyes and began to focus on what his insides were telling him. As he started to feel something, he heard a loud thud. He opened his eyes to see Terry laying the ground. "My feelings led me straight into the wall," he groaned. Miles thought again and then he noticed a circle on the ground in the center of room.

He walked over and stood on it and noticed the vines all started to move. They twisted and turned all across the wall. Then a wand wrapped in a vine came floating towards Miles. It came close enough for Miles to touch, but then twisted it self in the vine and went away. Then another came towards Miles, but followed suit of the previous. "I don't think am as lucky with wands as I am with houses," said Miles as the third and fourth wand came out to him and then rolled themselves back into the vines.

All of a sudden, Miles felt hot. His skin started sweating and his face began burning. He looked and he saw a black wand with a gold ring around the top and bottom, float towards him. The closer the wand got, the more Miles felt like he was melting. The vine dangled the wand in front of Miles face. Miles had to squint due to the direct heat coming from it and then the wand rolled itself away in the vine. Miles felt a coolness coming from behind. He turned to see another black wand, this one with two gold rings in the center, hanging from the vine behind him. He held out his hand and the vine gently placed the wand in it. Miles smiled.

"Whoa, you got a wand," Terry said, "An ebony one! Those are rare." Terry and Miles were looking the wand over when they heard a pair of footsteps. They looked up to see two boys, both about Trey's age.

"Which one of you is in Pukwudgie?' the boy on the right asked. Terry raised his hand. "You got a wand yet kid?" the boy asked. Terry shook his head know which prompted a loud sigh from the boy. "Stand on the circle and hold your hand out then, I don't have all day"

Miles off the circle so Terry could take his place. "So that must mean you're in Horned Serpent," the boy on left asked Miles, to which he nodded, "I see you got your wand, so let's go" Miles and the boy leave the wand hall and walk into a large castle corridor with large wooden doors down one side and large open windows down the other. Miles looked out of the window and saw the whole valley beneath the window.

"So if my school gossip is correct," said the boy as he and Miles walked down the corridor, "You're one of the Great Eight now?" Miles nodded still looking out at the beautiful mountainside. "That's pretty impressive of you…umm, what is your name again,?" the boy asked. "Miles," Miles answered. "I'm Ashton Pentinn, but everyone just calls me Pent," the boy said, "I am the House Advisor for Horned Serpent, a special honor bestowed on only the most deserving sixth years."

"What do you have to do?" Miles asked Pent as they turned a corner leading down another corridor. "I look out for all the boys in the house, report any issues to Professor Oxendine and plan fun activities for you all to do," Pent answered with a smile. "Sounds boring," Miles retorted as they came to a solid stone wall. "Oh I know what to do," said Miles excited as he ran full speed towards the wall. Pent ran and grabbed Miles by the neck of his sweater just as he was about to run through the wall.

"This isn't a portal," Pent announced turning Miles around to face him, "now take out your wand because I'm only going to show you this once." Pent dropped Miles back to the ground. Miles took his wand out and held it the same way Pent held his. Pent then drew a "S" with a line through the middle on the wall with his wand. The ground shook a little and the wall split down the middle and revealed a carpeted hallway. Pent began walking down the hall, and Miles quickly followed as the entrance began to seal itself back just as quickly as it had opened.

"This is the First Year boys's hall," Pent said walking swiftly down the hall making it difficult for Miles to keep up. "So I don't live with the other Horned Serpent boys?" Miles asked breathing hard from chasing after Pent. "No," Pent replied, "For the first two years at Ilvermorny, students share a room with three people of their same gender, one from each of the other three houses. Then in your third year forward you can share a room with three people of same gender from whichever house you like. I used to share a room with two Pukwudgies and a Wampus. We all met first year, friends ever since."

Pent stopped at door 195 and Miles stopped a few feet behind him struggling to catch his breath from walking down the extremely long hallway. "Used to?" Miles said in between deep heaves. "Yes, used to, House Advisors get their own room" Pent said with a snarky smile. "So when will I see the other Horned Serpents?" Miles questioned.

"All the time," Pent answered, "You eat every meal, except for dinner which the whole school shares in the dining hall, with Horned Serpent, your classes will be with Horned Serpent and one other house, and any non academic activities such as flying lessons and weekend trips, will be house only. Plus you can hang out in the Horned Serpent Lounge anytime you want, it's on the fifth floor, second corridor. Just draw the same symbol I showed you and it'll open."

Pent opened the door to room 195. "Well, this is your home until May," he said, "and look one of your roommates is already here." Miles walked into the room and saw Bolt unpacking his trunk. "You got to be kidding me?" Bolt and Miles said in unison. "This is going to be fun," Pent laughed as he left the room. The boys scoffed at each other and Miles walked over to the bed which his duffle bag and trunk were sitting. He unzipped the duffle bag to see a plate of cookies, with a note that read:

 _I hope you have a great year!_

 _P.S. I hope you got into Pukwudgie :) - Miss Sweeting_

"Sorry Miss Sweeting, I'm a Horned Serpent," said Miles placing the plate on the bed. He heard Bolt's trunk slam shut. "You got into Horned Serpent? You?" Bolt questioned. Miles slammed the lid of his trunk as well and walked over to Bolt. "Yes I did," Miles told Bolt, " I actually got chosen by all the houses and I picked Horned Serpent." Bolt pulled out his wand and put it in Miles' face. "You're lying," Bolt said pointing the wand at Miles, "If I couldn't get picked by two houses, you sure as hell couldn't get picked by all four." Miles simply turned and walked away from Bolt and back over to his bed.

"I didn't come here to fight with you Bolt," Miles said unpacking his books from the trunk, "I came to learn how to be a great wizard." Bolt put away his wand. "Fine then, we don't fight now and take the time to learn all the magic we can" Bolt said returning to his unpacking, "But on the last day of school…we battle, wand on wand." Miles shot him a look. "The loser cleans after the winner all second year," Bolt wagered as he stuck out his hand. Miles took a few seconds to ponder it, then he agreed to the battle. Bolt took his hand back from the shake, "They'll be sending you back to Waller Creek in pieces when I'm done with you."

Just as Bolt began his devilish laugh, the trunk lid slammed down on both of his hands. He yelped out of pain and hopped around swinging his stinging hands causing Miles to laugh at the painful dance. "You did that?" asked Bolt, "You couldn't have. Your wand wasn't even out." Miles winked and continued to unpack. "We'll see who's going back home in pieces," Miles thought placing his clothes in one of the chest of drawers that was on the wall between his bed and the one adjacent to it. A trunk appeared on the empty bed next to his and then the door opened, it was Javi. The boys ran to each other.

"I can't believe all four statues wanted you!" Javi screamed. Bolt cut his eyes at Miles and Javi went back to waving around his sore hands. "What house did you get put in?" Miles asked. "Pukwudgie," Javi shouted pointing to the embroidered Pukwudgie on his sweater. Miles looked down and saw he had a Horned Serpent on his sweater. "Cool," exclaimed Javi and Miles. A few minutes later, the door opened again and a trunk appeared on the bed next to Bolt and across from Miles. A mean looking kid with brown spiky hair and his sleeves rolled up to the elbow stood in the doorway. Javi ran over to greet him.

"Hey, I'm your roommate-

"GET OUT OF MY FACE PUKWUDGIE" the kid yelled. Miles gripped his wand. Bolt snickered. Javi just turned around and silently began to unpack his clothes again. The kid walked over to his bed and kicked the trunk off of it and then plopped into the bed. "Wake me before dinner," he said putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"You can wake up on your own or you won't eat," Miles said. The kid's eyes popped open and he looked at Miles with a tight grasp on the ebony wand. "You don't know who I am do you," the kid said getting off the bed, "I'm Charles McKenny Jr and my dad is…"

"Charles McKenny," Bolt said in a shaky voice, "The lead singer of Blaze, your dad is a rockstar. You're famous." Charles Jr smiled and crossed his arms. Miles wasn't impressed. "And you think that matters here?" Miles said almost with a laugh, "You're a first year, just like us. You aren't special." Charles Jr stepped closer to Miles. "But you think you are?" Charles Jr asked Miles "Just cause you got chosen by all four houses, you think you're special. You think you're more powerful than me? You haven't seen real power." Miles and Charles Jr began to stare each other down. Miles took a startled step back after a few seconds as Charles Jr's eyes flashed bright red.

Bolt began to laugh with the bruise lines now clearly visible on his hands. "Come on man," Charles Jr said to Bolt, "Let's go explore the castle, no need to sit here with these losers." Bolt and Charles Jr left the room. Javi returned to unpacking his trunk but noticed that Miles was still standing in the middle of the room, fuming about having lost the stare down to Charles Jr.

"Miles," said Javi patting Miles on the shoulder, "calm down." It was like Miles couldn't hear him, he looked down and saw that Miles was gripping the wand even tighter than before and it looked like the veins in his hand were pulsating. Javi slowly pulled the wand out of Miles hand and he saw his friend slowly return to normal. "Are you alright?" Javi asked. Miles shook his head no. Both of the boys stepped back and looked at the wand laying on the floor of their room. It was pulsating and the gold rings had turned into a glowing emerald green.

"I don't know a lot about wands, but I think there's something seriously wrong with mines," said Miles.


	9. Part III:Welcome to Ilvermorny,Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Absolute Destiny**_

Miles and Javi studied the wand a little longer before they were interrupted by their house advisors to go to the first dinner of the year. "You have to do something about it" Javi whispered to Miles, so that the advisors wouldn't hear. "I know but, what exactly can I do about it?" Miles whispered back, "It's not like I can just not use it." Pent stopped and looked back at the boys, who then smiled back at him trying to appear to be innocent. After a few suspicious seconds, Pent turned back around and continued to lead the boys through the castle.

Miles gripped the pocket of his pants as the wand felt as if it was vibrating. "What's wrong?" asked Javi as they went down a wide set of stairs along with hundreds of other students. "The wand," Miles said, "It's moving." They exchanged worried looks. All of the students reached two large doors the size of houses and there was a pukwudgie standing in front of them. Once all the students had gathered on the steps, the pukwudgie waved his hand at the doors and they slowly opened to reveal the dining hall.

There were seemingly hundreds of round tables, each with eight fancy high back chairs. The students filled the room and ran for seats at the tables. Miles and Javi ran to the closest table to them and took a seat as by now the wand was vibrating rapidly in his pocket. "Hey guys," Drew said sitting down on the side of Miles, "Did you hear? There's a famous kid here. His dad is like a rock star or something?" Miles and Javi exchanged disgusted looks. "We know him…he's our roommate." Miles said holding his hand to his thigh trying to hold the wand still.

As the last of the students were taking their seats, the wind began to change. Then there were flashes of green smoke, then red, then purple, then a few blues and the then finally a single stream of gold. The dust settled to reveal Professor Exeter and the other school professors standing behind a long straight table. The students applauded loudly and the pukwudgies groaned.

"Before we start the first feast, I want to remind you of a few things," Professor Exeter said speaking into his wand which amplified his voice throughout the humongous room, "This is the start of a new year, with new faces and of course new opportunities to learn!" There was mild applause. "But most importantly my dear children," Exeter continued, "remember why you are here. Remember that you are the lucky ones and remember that you have a duty to not only our school, but to yourselves." Exeter raised his wand and said "Bona in aeternum."

As the students clapped, giant silver trays began floating down from the ceiling. The trays of chicken tenders, French fries, cheeseburgers, hotdogs and pizzas landed on by one onto each of the tables. As the last of the trays landed, hundreds of glass goblets floated down from the ceiling. Once they landed on the table, the goblets filled themselves with different liquids. Miles reached out and took a sip out of his goblet. "It's ginger ale," he shouted "just what I wanted." Javi and Drew reached out and tasted their drinks. "Cola," they both shouted. Pent leaned over from his table and told the first years not to get used to that kind of food, that it was only for the first feast, the rest of the meals during the school year are a lot more wholesome.

"What house are you in," Miles asked with a mouth full of French fries. Drew put down each of the cheeseburgers he had in each hand and stretched the top of his sweater to show Miles the embroidered Horned Serpent. "This is awesome, "Miles said eating more fries, "I was worried I'd never see you guys this year, but you're in my house," pointing at Drew, "and you're my roommate," pointing to Javi. The three boys toasted with cheeseburgers and continued to eat away at the junk food just like the other students. The mood at the professor's table however, wasn't so joyous.

"You should have warned them," said Professor Ebony Stewart, a short brown skinned woman with greying dreadlocks, "They have a right to know headmaster." Professor Exeter continued cutting his steak and ignored her. "Fine," Professor Stewart said pushing back her plate, "If you won't…then I have no choice but to." Professor Exeter grabbed Professor Stewart's arm as she went to stand up. "Ebony," said Professor Cervantes, "this is not the time. Let them keep their innocence as long as possible." Professor Stewart shot her a strong look. "Innocence?" said Professor Stewart, "You speak of protecting innocence, while our new MACUSA President is trying to tear this school apart with her new sanctions and regulations. The nerve of that witch!"

"Ebony!" Professor Exeter interjected, "What MACUSA decides, is out of our hands. They have made their decision." Professor Stewart crossed her arms and looked away from the headmaster. "Madam Wollerwick, made the decision for MACUSA. There was no vote! I know! I hear things," Professor Stewart said, "She wasn't much of a student and she won't be much of a president. It's terribly sad what money can buy you in America."

"Ebony, it will be fine," said Professor Morse looking down the table at Professor Stewart. "Fine?" questioned Professor Stewart, "If you think its fine that almost a third of these students will lose out on their magical education for reasons beyond their control, then I fear I have made a friend and colleague with the wrong person." Professor Exeter put down his knife and fork, and then looked at the faces of his worried staff.

"She's right," Professor Exeter said, "We will let the student know of MACUSA's new regulations after two weeks of classes. Until then fellow professors, keep your spirits up and put as much magic into them as you can, while you can." The table of professors all took a breath and then looked out at the sea of happy students, blissfully unaware their school was about to be changed forever.

After the feast, the students returned to their rooms. Javi went to bed first and was snoring within minutes. Bolt stood in the mirror posing with his wand for about an hour then eventually went to bed. Charles Jr created a small flame with the tip of his wand, and twirled it around in circles. Miles wanted to ask him how he did the cool trick, but his pride wouldn't let him. Soon the flame went out and so did Charles Jr. Miles tried to go to sleep, but the wand kept pulsing on his bedside table.

He opened his eyes and grabbed the wand off the table. "What is wrong with you?" Miles asked the pulsing wand. He wanted to inspect it further but he didn't want to turn on the lamp and wake his roommates. Miles stepped out into the hallway and stood under one of the chandeliers. The wand looked the same as when it gave itself to him in the hall of wands. Miles turned around in circles trying to focus the light on the better and he noticed in one direction, the wand pulsed more. He looked and the wand was pointing out of the corridor.

Miles stepped out of the First Year Boys hall and moved around until he found the direction the wand pulsed in. The wand led him down a few more corridors, up some steps then down some steps, across the courtyard and then eventually back into the sorting room. The dark room seemed even bigger now that it was empty. Miles looked up at the towering Horned Serpent sculpture for a few minutes and then wondered around until he found the Gordian knot on the ground. It was back in its stone form. Miles stepped on it and wind started circulating around the room.

He looked around to see what was going on, but all he could see was the wind whooshing around the room. The wind kept getting faster and faster then, all of the eyes of the house sculptures glowed red. "The destiny you desire is not the one of your blood. You must find the absolute. You must find the absolute!" Four different, but creepy, voices said. Then the wind slowed down and eventually stopped. Miles took off towards the hall of wands as his wand pulsed in that direction.

He walked in to see all of the mirrors from the ceiling, walls and floor lay shattered into large pieces. The vines that held the wands had been slashed into pieces and all the wands lay scattered across the floor. Miles kept walking until he reached the octagon center of the room, once there the wand floated from Miles' hand. The wand drew an Infiniti symbol then a number '8' looking shape through the Infiniti symbol. The wand fell to the ground and the symbols flame grew in size. The bright burning symbol then flung itself onto the pile of slashed vines and the whole room was soon on fire. Miles picked up his wand and ran out of the hall of wands as the fire soon started to spread down the hallways. He jumped out of the hall closest to the boy's hall with a fireball shooting out just a second later.

Miles heard a cluster of people saying "lumos," and then balls of light started traveling his way. He ran in the opposite direction and hid behind a column. Miles watched as Professors Exeter, Cervantes, Williams and Morse ran to the hallway leading from the hall of wands. "Oh my goodness," yelped Professor Williams, "The hall of wands, it has been destroyed." The professors all looked closely at the charred hall. "This is beyond a student prank, "Professor Oxendine said as she wiped some of the ash from the entrance, "This is dark magic." Miles gulped hard from behind the column and looked down at his wand.

"What do you want us to do headmaster?" asked Professor Morse. Professor Exeter looked over the smoking hall for a few minutes and then looked to his professors. "Don't say anything," Professor Exeter said ",not to any students, not to any staff. I'll have William and the other pukwudgies, clean up the hall and then block it off." The professors exchanged looks then nodded together. "I hate to disappoint Professor Stewart," Professor Exeter said, "But we can't tell the students now, it's too risky. If this is what we all feel in the pits of our stomachs this is, the safest place for the students is here."

…

In New York City, in a large empty room on the top floor of the building, twelve people wearing black hooded cloaks stood in a circle and in the middle of the circle stood a single person wearing a red hooded cloak. Eleven of the people raised wands with their right hands and then the twelfth person began walking towards the one in red carrying a wand on a pillow. Once the person reached the one in red, he knelt and presented him the wand. The other eleven people began to chant:

 _With this wand, you solemnly swear to serve the Sons of Bartholomew, with your heart, your mind and your glory. Et Mundus Eum._

A flash of gold dust flew from each of the eleven wands to the one on the pillow. The flash of wind from the charm blew the red hood off Trey's head. He looked down at the black wand with a gold ring on each end. He reached his hand out but he could not make it go any closer to the pillow. "Take it my boy," said the kneeling one in black, "This is your chance to fulfill your absolute destiny…" Trey tried to reach and take the wand but then he stopped again, this time looking out of the large glass windows in front of him. He pointed his finger out of the windows, and the other twelve hooded figures turned to see three wizards and three witches each sitting on broomsticks outside of the window.

"Aurors!" one of the figures shouted and before they could react, the glass shattered. The aurors wielded bright green bolts of energy from their wands and the dark figures shot back with red. The fight begun and the Descendants of the Scourers had returned.


	10. Part IV: Two Battles to Fight,Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The First Duel**

A couple of weeks had passed and the wand had not bothered Miles, which was quite the relief in his opinion. The school year was now in full swing and he did not have time for midnight wand led missions. The first year schedule was difficult but he rather enjoyed it, as did Javi but Drew, on the other hand,…was a different story.

Horned Serpent and Pukwudgie had charms together every morning. Miles and the other kids who came from No-Maj families found the class amazing. But students like Drew, who came from magical families, found Professor Williams' teaching of simple spells dreadfully boring. When questioned as to why they were learning simple repair and levitation charms, Professor Williams often told the students, "That no one can fly without knowing how the broom works." The students never understood the quote but did not ask any more questions as it was better to get charms over as soon as possible.

After a long morning in charms, Horned Serpent and Thunderbird shared History of Magic. Even Miles found this class a bit…dry. Professor Morse used his wand to conjure images of many of the things he discussed but students still managed to go to sleep, some even snoring. One morning while discussing Dr. Oluhu Wakini, the inventor of the "Dolore dentium charm," which had allowed North American witches and wizards to no longer have a need for dentists, the conjured image of Wakini yelled at the students to wake up as it was rude for them to sleep during lecture.

Next in Miles' schedule was one of his favorites, transfiguration. He loved it because unlike Charms and History, they actually did magic. Transfiguration, put very simply, is the magic of turning one thing into another. They had started by turning pencils into pens, which went well for everyone except Drew, who turned his pencil into a quill. Professor Cervantes teased him by saying his quill may be more useful at other magic schools across the pond.

Bookending lunch period was Potions and Herbology. Professor Stewart was a hard teacher. She demanded that every drop of every ingredient be measured to the exact measurement needed. She required no talking while anyone else was talking and most importantly that no potions be made for any non-academic reasons. She once cursed Bolt with the "Citrum" charm for saying there was no point of learning how to make potions if they couldn't actually make potions. The charm left him with a sour pucker for the rest of the day.

Herbology was a bit different as was the professor who taught it. Professor Naoki Hanamoto urged her students to become one with nature. The classroom was a large glass dome, with intricate metal work supporting the glass panes. The floor was all soil with various plants sprouting from all over. Professor Hanamoto required that all students remove their shoes and socks and then roll up their pants so they could plant their feet into the ground of her classroom. "Feel mother earth become one with your bodies dear children," said Professor Hanamoto as she flung herself to her knees, dug her hands deep into the soil. The students watched in complete silence as she flew back to her feet and then sprinkled the dirt all over her body.

After uprooting themselves from Professor Hanamoto's classroom, Horned Serpent and Wampus went to Defense against the Dark Arts. The classroom was perched high in the tallest tower at Ilvermorny. Students usually heaved heavily for a few minutes after getting to their seats. Professor Oxendine reminded them daily to "invest some of their time in proper calisthenics." Defense against the Dark Arts was a very interesting course, at least in Miles opinion. The class taught students how to be aware of and defend themselves against dark magic.

"Students," said Professor Oxendine in her usual authoritative tone, "I want you to keep in mind, that the thing makes dark magic an art is that it often hides in plain sight." The students quietly watched her walk around the room, twirling her wand between her fingers. "Dark magic is often all around us," She said with her back to the students, "and it can often strike without warning." In a flash, she turned around and pointed her wand at the large candle chandelier illuminating the room and said "Ictus!" A white bolt of energy sprung from her wand and broke the chain holding the chandelier.

The large iron chandelier began dropping towards the screeching students. When the chandelier was about a foot from falling onto the students, Professor Oxendine pointed her wand at the chandelier and shouted, "Crepitus!" A yellow beam of energy shot from her wand and the chandelier turned to dust. All of the students exhaled loudly and slumped back in their seats. "Breathe easy now," she said returning to her slow pace around the classroom, "because I am here to protect you," Miles and the professor locked eyes, "but you must remain vigilant because darkness is out there and you'll soon have to protect yourself."

Miles and the others students laughed as they saw Bolt running towards the dormitories, using a book to cover the stain on his bottom from the scare professor Oxendine had given them. There was only one class left for the day, it was one some looked forward to and others dreaded: Dueling. All first years took dueling together. They had been required to read The History of Magical Duels prior to the first matches and today was the day.

The students all packed onto bleachers, Horned Serpent and Pukwudgie on one side and Wampus and Thunderbird on the other, in the basketball gym sized room. On the floor of the room was a large "+" shaped platform. The students all was watched as a man wearing jeans, sneakers, a zip up hoodie and a backward baseball cap walked out onto the platform. He looked around at all the students and placed his hands on his hips.

"All right quiet down," the man said in a deep Boston accent, "I'm Professor Adam Salucci and this is First Year Dueling!" Torches around the room blazed to life and the students yelled loudly. Professor Salucci waved his arm and the students began to settle down. "Now, other schools see dueling as unnecessary and 'barbaric'," Professor Salucci said making his way to the center of the platform, "But those schools have never been where America has been. The danger is real here for magical people, and it is my job to make sure you all can take care of yourself."

There was another roar from the students. Miles didn't clap as he pondered did the great danger Professor Salucci spoke of had anything to do with the Hall of Wands attack. "Now, this is not an opportunity for you to fight or to get back at enemies," Bolt shot a look at Miles, "this is an opportunity to learn how to use defensive magic in a safe way." Professor Salucci flicked his hand and his wand appeared. "Lumos," he said as a stream of light beamed from the wand.

"I'm going to pick one of you from each house, then you'll come down here and take your place on the platform." Professor Salucci instructed very sternly, "and then on my cue, you will fire a spell to disarm the opponent in front of you, disarm only." He flashed the light across the crowd, taking the time to stare down all of the students blinded by it. "Then the final two will face off," He further instructed, "You get one shot. One attack charm. If it lands and your opponent is down, then your house gets a point. If your opponent blocks and dodges, you cannot attack again, only block. Then your opponent gets ONE attack charm, if they land then a point, if you dodge it as well, then it's a draw, no points." Whispers began rising from students. "Quiet! All of yous!" Professor Salucci shouted, "Now that we know the rules, we duel!" The students applauded.

The hush fell back onto the crowd as Professor Salucci shone the light across the students' worried faces. He finally stopped on one. "Javier Ortiz, Pukwudgie!" an announcer like voice shouted. Miles looked around and saw that a large mask like face in the north wall of the gym had called out Javi. Miles looked over at his friend, who looked petrified. "Come on kid, I ain't got all damn day," Professor Salucci said motioning for Javi. He slowly walked down the bleachers and onto Pukwudgie's end of the platform. Professor Salucci moved the light through the crowd and stopped again. "Antionette Exeter, Thunderbird" the gym mask shouted. Nettie confidently walked down to the platform facing Javi.

Professor Salucci moved the wand around the room again. "Anna Zhong, Wampus." The girl walked down to the Wampus end of the platform. Professor Salucci moved the wand around again. "Drew Mason, Horned Serpent." Drew awoke from his seventh in-class nap of the day and walked down to Horned Serpent platform across from Anna. "Wands, a ready" Professor Salucci shouted as he hopped off the platform, "Three…two…one." He raised his wand and three purple pulses of sparks shot out. The students cheered loudly.

"Satis est!" shouted Nettie and a white stream of energy shot from her wand stinging Javi's hand, sending his wand flying. The thunderbirds squawked loudly and then both the student pukwudgies as well as the real Pukwudgies both groaned collectively. As everyone, including Drew, watched as Javi left the platform, Anna pulled her wand out. "Dare eam!" shouted Anna and an electric blue bolt flew from her wand popping Drew on the hand. The Wampuses roared and beat their chests and the Horned Serpents, except Miles, simply folded their arms and huffed.

"Ok ladies," said Professor Salucci ", please face each other on the platform." Nettie moved to where Drew was standing. "Remember ladies, one attack each, ONE" Professor Salucci confirmed pointing his wand at each girl. "On my wand, three…two…one" Professor Salucci announced and shot the three sparks in the air again. The two girls instantly dropped into an attack position. The room was silent. The tension was great. The seconds slowly ticked by. Then, with a flash of her wand, "Impetus!" shouted Nettie. The bright red bolt of lightning shot from her wand. "Arma Magna!" shouted Anna just as the bolt was about to strike her and a yellow bolt of lightning flew from her wand and hit the red one, sending a cluster of sparks and smoke through the air. "Ignis!" shouted Anna before the smoke could clear and a bright red ball of energy flew at Nettie, sending her flying off the platform and into the air.

Professor Salucci pulled out his wand and pointed it at Nettie, "Altum!" Nettie stopped falling about a foot away from hitting the floor. Professor Saluccci used his wand to gently place her on the ground. He then walked onto the platform and over to Anna. "One point for Wampus!" shouted Professor Salucci, "Every point goes towards the House Games at the end of the year. Remember, the two houses with the most points compete to be House of the Year. A title currently held by Thunderbird."

Anna left the stage and Professor Salucci got out his wand again. The light shined across the faces of the students until it stopped. "Keisha Douglass, Pukwdugie!" The light worked its way through the crowd again. "Bolton Barrel, Wampus!" The light made its way back over to the other side. "Henry Cutter, Thunderbird" Then just as Miles was turning the page to finish chapter 9 of American Herbology, he felt the light on his face. "Miles Cassidy, Horned Serpent"

Miles walked onto the platform to see that he was facing Bolt. The other two kids looked just as scared as he was, but Bolt had his wand out and was ready to battle. "Wands a ready," Professor Salucci shouted, "Three…two…one." The sparks went up. The kids all pulled out their wands. There was silence. "Dare em!" yelled Henry and with a flash of electric blue Keisha's wand went flying. The crowd cheered for a few seconds then noticed Miles and Bolt were still locked in their dueling stance.

"I didn't think I'd get a chance to do this so early," Bolt said raising his wand, "Satis est!" The white stream of energy flew towards Miles. He felt the wand pulse back to life in his hand and a bright purple beam made contact with Bolt's white one. The two boys' streams of energy fought each other back and forth as the boys themselves struggled to hold onto the wands. Finally, the boys directed the streams into the air, where they broke from each other and sent shockwaves of purple and white lightening through the gym.

"Disarm! Disarm only!" Professor Salucci shouted as he ran towards the platform. Bolt blocked out the Professor's warning as he was determined to beat Miles. "Impetus!" he yelled sending a bright red bolt of lightning towards Miles. Out of nowhere, Miles shouted "Viride!" A green bolt of lightning flew from his wand and met Bolt's red and created an explosion of sparks. Bolt kept sending the red lightning towards Miles and he continued to meet it with the green, which made Bolt even madder. Finally, Bolt withdrew his wand, the bolts of lightning stopped. The gym was silent.

Professor Salucci climbed onto the Pukwudgie end of the platform and started to walk slowly towards the center. "You two are in so much trouble, you have no idea!" Professor Salucci said standing in the center of the platform. The wind started to change. Black clouds began to roll into the gym. The children all screamed. Bolt and Henry ran towards Professor Salucci. "Hey Kid! Come here!" Professor Salucci called towards Miles as he held Henry and Bolt under his arms from the whipping winds swirling in the gym.

Miles couldn't move. His feet were stuck to the platform. He squinted his eyes to look down at the wand in his hand. The gold rings were glowing again. "You must find the absolute!" A whistling voice said. The black clouds in the room all gathered into one big ball and it came hurling at Miles, knocking him off the platform.

"Miles," a deep male's voice said, "My sweet son." The voice kept repeating the message. Miles' vision was blurry. All he could see was a bright light and all he could hear was the voice. He finally recognized it. "Dad…Dad" Miles murmured, "Dad…Daddy."

"I think Headmaster, will do just fine," said Professor Exeter as Miles vision finally focused, "At least that's what my daughter says. Are you okay young man?" Miles looked around and he was in a hospital looking room. "Where am I? What happened?" Miles questioned looking down at his bandaged right hand. "From what Salucci says, your first duel got a bit out of hand. You and Mr. Barrel got into quite the fight." Professor Exeter said sitting on the edge of Miles' bed "And apparently at some point he knocked you off the platform and you hit your head."

Miles looked down at his bandaged hand. "Oh that," Professor Exeter began to explain, "Nurse Winona saw that you had a small infected wound, she cut it out and cleaned it up for you." Miles stared at the Headmaster and then back down at his hand. He knew something was wrong. "What about the black cloud and the voices?" Miles anxiously asked. "My dear boy, you are quite the dreamer aren't you?" Professor Exeter said as Nurse Winona walked towards the bed with a cart with meal trays following her.

Miles patted around the bed, looking for his wand. "If you're looking for your wand, unfortunately, it broke during the duel," said Professor Exeter. Nurse Winona gave him a sharp glare as she motioned for one of the meal trays to float over to Miles. "How can I be a wizard without a wand?" Miles screamed. Professor Exeter folded his arms and said "It would do you well to watch your tone young man, and a replacement wand selection process is already in the makes for you. Rest well."

Professor Exeter walked out of the room. Miles looked at the nurse as she sent floating meal trays to the other beds in the room. "They're lying to me aren't they?" Miles asked. She looked at him and then moved closer to his bed. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Never stop asking questions." She went back to distributing the trays. Miles opened his meal tray and began to pick at the bland looking food. He was just about to force himself to take a bite of the runny eggs when an envelope flew into the room and dropped on his bedside table.

He reached over and picked up the letter and saw it was from Trey. Miles went to excitedly open it but he heard the sounds of shoes running up to his bedside and hid the letter quickly. He looked up to see Drew and Javi standing in front of him. They told him about the epic duel between him and Bolt, and their story was a lot different from what Miles remembered. They didn't remember the black cloud or hear the voices and they also claimed they saw Miles' wand snap in half when he flew off the platform. Miles nodded and listened to the story but he couldn't help feeling that something was very wrong nor could he ignore the pulsing in the palm of his hand, even though the wand was gone.


	11. Part IV: Two Battles to Fight,Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: A New Day in America**

A month had passed since the dueling accident. Everyone else carried on like nothing was wrong but Miles knew different and the letter he received from Trey only confirmed his feelings. Every night he would pull it out and read it, trying to decipher more information from it.

Miles,

I hope that you are well and that you're enjoying school. I stayed in New York City for a while, and then I returned to Mississippi. Mother is well and asked about you and she hopes that you are enjoying school as well. See you at Thanksgiving.

Your brother, Trey.

Trey had never spoken like that in his entire life and furthermore, Mama would not hope that Miles was having a great time at school. Miles knew he had to get to the bottom of what was going on and he had to find out what the absolute was. He combed the library between every class hoping to find something but came up empty handed. Javi and Drew wondered what had happened to Miles but they just figured it was from the accident, as they did remember him hitting the ground quite hard.

But things only continued to change at Ilvermorny. One morning in Potions, just as Miles and Drew had finally added the perfect measurement of dried bat livers to their sleeping potion, there was a commotion coming from outside the door. Professor Stewart lifted her head from the cauldron of bubbling purple ooze and headed towards the door. The students followed. Out in the corridor, the students and professors watched as a fleet of wizards and witches flew into the courtyard on broomsticks.

Twelve of the wizards and witches landed in the courtyard and formed two lines of six. A luxury car soon flew down into the courtyard. The kids all watched in awe, all the professors rolled their eyes at the spectacle and the Pukwudgies cursed about the damages to the courtyard grass. One of the wizards near the car opened the rear door on the driver's side. A woman with tight blonde curls and large bug eye sunglasses emerged from the car.

She was also wearing a bright red pea coat, black blouse, black pants and tall high heeled shoes. She adjusted the necklace a large twinkling diamonds, each about the size of an American quarter. It finally clicked in Miles mind where he knew the lady from. "That's the lady on the cover of the books in West Mannister Market, she's the president of MACUSA," Miles said as the students all watched the woman wave at them.

"Hello children," Madame Wollerwick said as she waved. She then motioned for one the wizards standing near her car to come closer to her. "Who are those people? The ones surrounding the car?" Miles asked Drew. "Aurors," Drew answered, "There like the FBI of the wizards." The wizard made his way to Madame Wollerwick . "Don't let any of the brown ones touch me…" Wollerwick instructed, "…or the car." The wizard blinked wildly for a moment then slowly nodded.

Professor Exeter walked out to the courtyard to meet Madame Wollerwick. "Madame President," said Professor Exeter taking her hands into his, "It has been so long." He and Wollerwick exchanged air kisses on the cheek. "I know! It seems like we were all just sitting poolside at the club yesterday and here it is almost Halloween," Wollerwick said with her smile slowly turning into a frown, "almost Halloween and Ilvermorny still has not abided with MACUSA sanctions for magical students." Professor Exeter withdrew his hands from Wollerwick. She then marched past him with four of the aurors following her. "Back to class. Back to your studies!" instructed Professor Exeter after a few awkward seconds of him standing in the courtyard.

"Go inside and continue brewing!" said Professor Stewart to her students as she ran off towards the headmaster. Miles quietly followed behind her. "I thought we had more time! What about the students?" Professor Stewart pleaded as she followed behind Professor Exeter as he walked down the corridor. "Ebony, not now!" Professor Exeter shouted back at her. Professor Stewart reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"Vaughn," said Professor Stewart said looking Professor Exeter dead in the eye, "You know I am not the one to be played with. Now I am asking you…I am begging you…make her let the students stay. Those children have done nothing wrong. Some of them are graduating this year!" Professor Exeter placed his hands calmly on Professor Stewart shoulders as he saw tears welling in her eyes. "I am going to fight for our students as hard as I can," he said. They exchanged glances for a second and then he walked off. Miles hid behind a column until Professor Stewart passed by, and then he began to trail Professor Exeter.

He trailed him down a couple of corridors until they reached a corridor that had a pair of double doors at the end. One of the aurors was standing outside the doors and halted Professor Exeter from entering. "I can't enter my own office?" questioned Professor Exeter. Madame Wollerwick instructed the auror to allow him to enter. Professor Exeter slammed the door shut. Miles thought hard for a moment about how to get past the auror.

"I got it," he whispered to himself as he remembered the Professor Williams' lesson on charms for simple ailments, "No, darn! That's the curing charm, what is the afflicting charm?" He thought hard a moment, knowing that he was wasting precious time. Then he remembered. He pulled the Beachwood colored wand from his pocket, which he did not like as much as his ebony one but it would do, and pointed it at the guard. "Sternumenta," Miles said and an almost invisible sparkling line of energy shot from the wand and into the face of the auror.

The auror began sneezing uncontrollably. Miles chuckled as watched the Guard violently sneeze in front of the door. The auror covered his face and ran out of the corridor. Miles snuck down the corridor and pressed his ear to the door. He heard nothing from inside, however, he did hear a pair of footsteps come up behind him. It had to be the auror. Miles slowly turned expecting to be arrested by the auror and hauled off to wizarding jail…if there was such a thing. He opened his eyes to see Drew standing in front of him.

"You scared the life out of me," Miles said catching his breath and Drew laughed, "What are you doing here?" Drew finished getting out his laughs and told Miles, "I wasn't going to be stuck in potions by myself." Miles rolled his eyes and returned to the door. "You're not going to hear anything like that," said Drew pulling out his wand, "Let me show you how I sleep in my classes and still pass." Drew pointed his wand at his empty hand, "Audite." Miles watched in shock as a small ear on a string grew into Drew's hand. "We put this anywhere want, it listens to the room and we can play it back later.

"Like a digital recorder?" Miles asked excitedly only to see a look of confusion on Drew's face. After a few moments of confusion, the boys knelt down to slide the ear under the door. Just as Drew finished putting the ear on the inside of the door, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. The boys slowly turned to see, their worst fear…Professor Oxendine.

"Surprised to see you two here," said Professor Oxendine ,"I'm assuming that Professor Exeter requested your presence, I mean why else would you be out of class?" The boys just stared at her, too scared to talk…too scared to move. Professor Oxendine folded her arms, indicating that she wanted an answer and it better be a good one. Drew began to ramble to her about them getting lost in the crowd after the president's arrival. While Drew was rambling, Miles noticed that Professor Oxendine's right hand had a bright red burn on the palm of her right hand and the veins on her hand were bright red as well.

"As I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with you two today, I am going to act like I didn't see you out of class", said Professor Oxendine, "but I don't think Professor Stewart will be as understanding." The boys took the cue and ran off quickly. Miles looked back to see Professor Oxendine entering Professor Exeter's office, where it appeared he and the president we're having quite the argument. The boys reached the door just as the school bells began to ring to alert the students that the period was over.

After being tested on all the uses for swamp slug based mud in Herbology, in which Miles made his usual A+, he sat in Defense against the Dark Arts, watching Professor Oxendine and wondering what was said in the meeting she attended with Professor Exeter and President Wollerwick. Professor Oxendine made her away around the classroom in her usual intimidating way, looking each student in the eye, making sure they heard her every word, but something was missing, her wand.

"Defending yourself against dark magic is not simply using defensive spells and charms," said Professor Oxendine loudly cracking her knuckles in the absence of twirling her wand, "It is also knowing what your attacker may be thinking." The students looked confused as Professor Oxendine made her way to the front of the room. "Come on, think," She instructed folding her arms at the students, "Why would someone want to attack schoolchildren like you?"

"Miles," said Professor Oxendine, breaking Miles focus on her bright red scars, "What do you think?" Miles looked around to see all eyes were on him. "I think that someone would attack us if they knew it would hurt someone else like our parents," Miles answered. "Exactly," Professor Oxendine said starting back her stroll around the classroom, "You all so valuable because you mean more to the adults in your lives than anything else. Forces of dark magic see you all as pawns and will use you as such if given the opportunity. This is why you all must defend yourselves, stay one step ahead, do not put yourself in a position to be a victim." She made her way around to face Miles and said, "or a pawn."

Miles sat in the stands during dueling and watched student after student participate. They all seemed so excited and so ready to see their classmates face off, but Miles kept remembering the last day he was on the platform. The smoke and the voices, how could no one else have seen it? The bells rang and students began to leave the gym. Once the last of the students had left, Miles made his way to Professor Salucci. The professor stood in the middle of the platform, flicked his hand for his wand to appear and said "Verrunt."

The was a breeze of wind and then a dozen dust mops entered the room and began sweeping the floor. Miles was fascinated by the brooms at first but then returned his focus to Professor Salucci. "Why doesn't anyone remember what happened to me?" Miles asked. Salucci looked at him with a strange glare. "What do you mean kid?" he asked Miles as he walked off the platform. "I mean the day I last dueled, the day I went to the hospital," Miles explained as he followed Salucci through the gym barely dodging the speeding dust mops, "The day that black cloud attacked me. As much as he loves to think he did something, I know Bolt didn't know me off that platform!"

"You don't know anything kid!" Professor Salucci shouted, "It's best that you leave well enough alone." The professor walked away from Miles, leaving him standing in the gym with the dust mops. Later that evening in the Horned Serpent lounge, Miles and Drew tried to hatch a plan for getting the listening device out of Professor Exeter's office. "This is dumb," said Miles, "we can't just walk in there and pull the thing off the wall."

Drew scratched his nonexistent chin hair for a moment, and then he got an idea. "We can't…but we know someone who can," Drew said with a twinkle of adventure in his eye. Miles thought for a second and then he figured it out. "We can't get Nettie," Miles shouted, "First of all; she doesn't like either of us. Secondly, she doesn't do anything that doesn't benefit her." Drew got up and began to pace around the couch he and Miles were sitting on. "We just have to make Nettie see what's in it for her," Drew said, "We have to think, what does she want more than anything?"

"Anna!" Miles shouted, confusing Drew. "While she is brilliant and beautiful, I don't think she can get us into the headmasters' office," Drew replied. "No Drew," Miles huffed, "Anna won against Nettie in that first duel. She embarrassed her. We have to give Nettie something in order for her to win her next duel against Anna." Drew thought for a second, "But Anna is the best with a wand in our class. The only thing she doesn't do good in is herbol-…that's it!" Miles stood and faced him and asked, "What's it?" Drew jumped up down with joy. "Miles, everyone bombed that mud exam except you," said Drew to which Miles nodded, "You just have to help Anna in exchange for her throwing the next duel to Nettie." Miles caught on. "And in exchange an ensured win in the duel, Nettie will get the ear for us," said Miles.

They had a plan, now they just had to find the girls and get them to agree. At dinner, Miles and Drew made sure that sat with Anna a few other Wampus girls. They proposed their idea to Anna, who quickly shot them down. They then tried to bluff to Nettie, that Anna agreed to throw their next duel, and she did not believe them and went on to say that if whatever they wanted her to help with had to do with her father, she wouldn't help them anyway as she separates business and personal matters.

The boys left the dining hall just as the cupcakes for dessert began to float down from the ceiling. They told Javi he could have theirs, which he graciously accepted. They began to lurk around the castle hoping to not run into a teacher or even worse…a Pukwudgie. The Pukwudgies' main duty was to maintain the castle and its grounds. They saw the students as constantly causing them extra work and were not too fond having any interaction with them.

The boys finally made their way to the headmaster's corridor. They slowly walked down the corridor as to not make a single sound. They finally made it to the door…it was locked. "What are we going to do now?" Miles whispered. Drew shrugged and continued to pull on the door. "Recludam," a girl's voice whispered. The boys turned around to see Lillian standing behind them. "I heard you guys talking to Nettie, and then sneak out of dinner, I knew you all were off to an adventure but I didn't expect this," she said, "the door should be unlocked now." Drew gave a slight push and they all snuck inside.

The office was just as extravagant as Professor Exeter, with gold curtains, plush rugs and fancy gold leaf designs on his desk. Drew looked down at the door and grabbed the tiny ear from the wall. He then gave Lillian and Drew a tap for them to leave but Miles didn't notice. He looked down at his palm as it was pulsing. "My wand…it's in here," said Miles following the pulsing as grew stronger and stronger as he moved closer to the desk.

Miles reached out for the center drawer as his hand was now pulsing rapidly. "Gotta go clean the rightful headmaster's office now I reckon," a grumpy voice said. The three students all ran together. "Who is that?" Miles whispered to Drew. "A Pukwudgie," Drew and Lillian both whispered back with fear. "Rightful my ass," another Pukwudgie said in an even grumpier tone, "Looks like the door already open." The children huddled tighter together.

"Think he's doing any work?" the first Pukwudgie asked. "That guy? He's probably in there looking at himself the mirror, admiring his ugly mug for the thousandth time," the second Pukwudgie answered. "It's never really dirty in there anyway, just lock the door and mark it clean. William won't check," said the first Pukwudgie. A few seconds later the door locked and the Pukwudgies made their way down the corridor, cursing about more things they didn't like.

"We have to get out of here now," Lillian said walking over to the door. She pulled and pulled but it wouldn't open. She tried to use the unlocking charm but still no luck. "The Pukwudgies must have locked so that only the headmaster could unlock it," she screamed. Drew began to pace around the room while rehearsing his excuses for why he was expelled. Miles pulled the beach wood wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the door. "Viride!" shouted Miles as the green bolt of energy shot from his wand and blew the door off the hinges. Lillian and Drew turned to look at Miles with their jaws on the floor.

"Don't worry I have a plan," Miles said running out of the office. Drew and Lillian ran out behind him still too shocked to say anything to him. "Reficere!" said Miles pointing his wand the door. The door and hinges flew back into place as if someone hit the rewind button on a movie. "How did you do that?" Drew exclaimed. "It's the repairing charm," explained Miles, "Professor Williams taught it on the first day of charms. You two need to pay attention in class."

Drew and Miles ran to the Horned Serpent lounge only after promising to fill Lillian in on whatever they found. They walked into the lounge to see it full of other Horned Serpents, studying and hanging out. "We gotta find a more private place," Drew whispered to Miles. Miles thought for a second and then ran out of the room, motioning for Drew to follow him. "I'm your friend in all but, this feels like expel worthy stuff were doing here," Drew complained as Miles used the unlocking charm on the door of Professor Hanamoto's greenhouse classroom.

The boys walked through the dirt, shoes on until they reached the table at the front of the room. Drew placed the ear on the table and pulled the string attached it. The ear spun fast and turned into a small mouth, with teeth and everything. Drew pulled out his wand and said, "Ludere." The mouth began to move revealing the conversation between Professor Exeter and President Wollerwick, which for the first 30 minutes or so was about respecting professional boundaries to which President Wollerwick replied she does not have any and does not plan on getting them. There was a long pause and then:

"Enough about your boundaries, Vaughn. This meeting is about MACUSA's new sanctions about magical students that were, as to my knowledge, effective September first. Why have they not gone into effect headmaster?" Wollerwick shouted.

"Because, I fear that they are back! And if they are, the safest place for magical children is this school. They have the best wizards and witches in the continent ready to defend them. I ignored your ruling because it was the right thing to do," Professor Exeter shouted back.

"Well, I'll confirm your fears. The aurors reported a raid of an illegal meeting of known dark wizards and witches. They informed me that it was some type of initiation for new scourers. They are back and they are recruiting. That is precisely why I feel that the best place for the children is at home." said Wollerwick. Miles and Drew gasped at the news.

"But Not all the children, just the ones from Mexico, Canada, and the Caribbean, they're the ones in danger? Senna, Ilvermorny has educated wizards from all over North America for centuries and now you want to limit it to just American students? How cruel are you?" Professor Exeter asked with anger oozing from his voice.

"MACUSA decided and I agreed. The school is in America after all. We are approaching dark times. We cannot afford to be responsible for more students than we have to be. Which reminds me, did you dispose of it?" Wollerwick asked.

"No, but we tried. Poor professor Oxendine here almost lost her arm trying to destroy it. But I have locked it away, far away in the depths of the castle. No one will be able to find it or use it." Professor Exeter said.

"Good, and for doing what MACUSA has asked on that matter, I will allow the non-American students to stay but only until winter break and if there are no occurrences of scourer revenge. We are fighting two battles here people, one against the descendants of the scourers…" said Wollerwick.

"…And the other against those who seek the Absolute," said Professor Exeter said finishing her statement. The boys shuttered at the words. The mouth turned to dust when the recording stopped. They stood in silence for a moment and then Drew's mouth fell with fear and he pointed up in the air. Miles turned around to see what Drew was pointing at and before he could react, it reached down and grabbed him.


	12. Part IV: Two Battles to Fight,Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Midnight Rendezvous**

Drew stumbled back in fear as the large green vine picked Miles from the ground. The vine then threw him to the right and then the left and then back to the right. "Do something!" Miles shouted trying to wiggle out from vine's grasp. Drew began to pat his pockets for his wand; he finally found it and pointed it at the vine. "What am I supposed to do," Drew shouted, "You know I don't pay any attention in class." Miles tried to think as the vine was now spinning him in circles.

Drew finally rose to his feet and tried to get closer to base of the vine. As he was walking he felt something wrap itself around his ankle. He looked down to see the smaller vine wrapping itself around his leg. Before he could scream the vine snatched him off his feet and begun dragging him across the soil floor. Drew's high pitched screaming broke Miles' concentration on not vomiting as the vine was now throwing him in a zig zag motion. He thought hard for a second and then he got it.

"The mud," Miles shouted as the vine returned to spinning him in a circular motion, "The swamp slug mud is an anti-fertilizer, and it makes plants shrivel up." Drew's shrieking intensified as a second vine wrapped around his arm. Miles noticed the vines were trying to pull Drew underground, he had to figure out a way free him and get the mud from behind Professor Hananmoto's desk. "Think Miles, think," Miles said as the vine was now swinging him back and forth in the air.

A third vine wrapped itself around Drew's neck, silencing his screaming. Miles saw this and began to panic. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wand. He closed his eyes and gripped the wand tight. "Impetus," shouted Miles and a red bolt of energy shot from his wand and zapped the vine. The vine twisted itself tight then flung Miles across the room. As he landed face first, Miles was happy that the floor of Professor Hanamoto's class room was soil.

He hopped to his feet and ran across the room, dodging the smaller vines trying to grab a hold of him. He finally made it to the front of the room and slid across Professor Hanamoto's desk. There were several buckets of different types of mud. Miles tried to read the labels but he couldn't see through all of the dried dirt covering the buckets. "What did she say about the mud?" Miles asked out loud, "Swamp slug mud, nips overgrown plants in the bud and…and…and."

Miles looked back to see the vines had almost pulled Drew underground. "And is…and is…the color of blood!" Miles shouted as he began to look through the buckets. He finally found the dark red mud in the very last bucket. He reluctantly scooped out a large amount with his hands ran over to Drew. He flung the mud all over the vines and they began to wither away, releasing Drew from their grasp. Drew took a deep breath and began to cry.

"Are you alright?" asked Miles. "Yeah," Drew whimpered as he wiped the tears on his sleeve, "I could have died, but you saved me." Miles extended his muddy hand to help his friend off the ground. "How did you know how to do that anyway," Drew asked as the last of his tears fell from his eyes. "I stay awake in class," Miles said firmly as the boys left the greenhouse.

The next evening at dinner, Miles and Drew told Javi and Lillian what happened. "That sounds so amazing!" Lillian exclaimed with a mouth full of broccoli. "It sounds dumb and dangerous," Javi said making faces at Lillian's chewing. "You do realize we have to do something," said Lillian, "We can't just let them kick out Javi and the other non-American students after Christmas." Miles looked his plate of untouched food then back up at the group. "Of course," said Miles, "But what?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Lillian said, "We just have to find whatever or whoever the absolute is before descendants of the scourers do." The three boys looked at each then back at Lillian, they knew she was right. They all ceased their conversation when Nettie the table. They all suspiciously ate in silence and Nettie could feel her presence was unwanted. But as she loved to make people uncomfortable, she ate slowly as possible to enjoy the moment as long as she could.

At the professor's table, Professor Oxendine and Professor Exeter engaged in an intense conversation. Miles watched closely as whatever Professor Oxendine had told Professor Exeter had clearly upset him. His face turned red with anger and the wind in the room changed, but only enough for those who were paying attention to notice.

"Looks like, my father is in one of moods," Nettie said still looking down at the plate. "Do you know what about," Miles asked. Nettie gave him a hard glare and then returned to her plate. Chocolate chip cookies began floating down from the ceiling as the dinner plates floated up past them. Drew got a few laughs for catching his cookie in his mouth but not as many Javi for his landing on his head. As the students munched away at the cookies, Professor Exeter left the dining hall.

Miles stood to go after him but Drew quickly grabbed his arm and pointed to the Professors' table. Professor Oxendine was watching their table closely. Miles took his seat and took a bite of the cookie, never breaking eye contact with Professor Oxendine. "Don't try her," Nettie said taking the last bite of her cookie, "She's even more powerful than she is mean." Miles finally broke his staredown with Professor Oxendine and looked at Nettie. "Do you know how she got that scarring on her hand?" Miles asked.

Nettie took the cookie out of Miles hand and took a large bite of it. "I don't," said Nettie, "But from the looks of it, it did more damage to her than she did to it. And knowing of her strength, I'd say whatever she went up against was extremely powerful and dangerous." Nettie finished the rest of Miles' cookie and left the table. One by one, the other children left the table, leaving Miles alone at the table. He looked back up to look for Professor Oxendine but she was gone. There was something in the air, something was happening tonight, Miles could feel it.

Seven black streams of wind landed in the valley of Mount Greylock. The black wind dissipated and revealed seven descendants of scourers. They wore black cloaks and blood red masks with contorted evil faces. Above the seven, two wizards on brooms flew overhead. "That's our lookouts, "one of the scourers said, and "We have to get the other wand tonight. Find a way into the castle and meet back at the rendezvous point at midnight." The other scourers nodded and spun themselves back into the black wind and flew into the air.

The one who spoke used his wand to shoot a signal into the sky. The two scourers on brooms flew down to him and landed. "They are searching for a way in," he said ", Exeter is smarter than we thought, he amped the security." The two scourers exchanged looks. "Do not fret brethren," the scourer said, "We will get the wand, and we will regain our power." Just as the three scourers shook hands, there was a loud bang. They looked up to see one of the streams of black wind hurling back towards them. It crashed a few feet away sending a shockwave of earth flying in all direction.

The other scourers ran over to see one of the other scourers lying in the bed of earth. "What happened to you brother?" asked the speaking scourer. "Exeter," the fallen scourer spoke trying to catch his breath, "He put a force field around the castle. It's powerful magic. We couldn't get through it. It sent me flying all the way here." The speaker scourer helped the fallen one out of the ground. "Where are the others?" he said.

"They said they would head back to the city," the fallen gasped between large breaths, "The rendezvous point has been compromised. There is a rat among us." The other scourers exchanged looks. "Get him out of here," instructed the speaking one. The other two scourers lifted the fallen one in between their brooms and slowly flew off into the sky.

The speaking one stepped into the center of the valley, directly under the shining full moon and removed his red mask. He had a light brown face and long black hair. He looked at the towering school in front of him. He basked in the silence for a few minutes and then whipped out his wand. He inhaled deeply and pointed the wand towards Ilvermorny. The bright green bolt of lightning flew directly at the school and then there was a loud boom and explosion of yellow light.

The force field was indeed extremely powerful, but it was not Exeter who conjured it. The speaking one smiled and put away his wand. He looked up and spoke directly at the moon. "You think that you are on the right side, but you are wrong. They do not understand your power and they never will. They only accept you…because they fear you. Dear sister place come back to where you belong. Take your rightful place, beside me, as the leader of the descendants. Do not turn your back on your legacy."

As the speaking one spoke, his words form a golden trail of energy that floated up to the moon. He looked as the message floated in the night air for a few seconds and then zipped into the castle. His message was received. The speaking one replaced his mask and turned into a black stream of wind and flew into the air.

In his bedroom, Miles stood wide awake and in amazement of what he just saw and even surprised at what he heard. The voice was so familiar. He had heard it somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. It had spoken again and it was related to someone in the castle. He grabbed his wand off the bedside table and ran out of the room. His palm and heart pulsing rapidly as he ran up down corridors. He chased after the voice. He heard it so loudly, so clearly. He chased it and chased it. The gold stream of messages zipped and zagged overhead.

Where was it going? Who was its sister? Miles ran and ran until he realized he was lost. He had never been in this part of the castle. It kind of looked like the inside of a chapel or a church. There were lots of benches, all facing a podium in the front. On a table in front of podium was a silver bowl with murky black water in it. The voice danced around in the air for a while and then splashed down into the bowl. Miles could no longer hear it. He stuck his hand in the water and felt nothing but the bottom of the bowl.

He flung his hand out of the bowl. He plopped down on the nearest bench. So many questions danced around in his head. He stomped out of the chapel and around the corridors until he made his way back to his room, where he found Bolt sitting wide awake. "You think you could be any louder?" said Bolt, "Some of us are trying to sleep. We have a transfiguration exam tomorrow you know!"

Miles cut Bolt a nasty look and walked over to his bed. Bolt took the hint and lied back down in the bed. Miles sat on the bed and looked out the window at the moon. He closed his eyes tight and tried to place the voice. He knew he heard before. He knew he did. But where? He thought and he thought and he thought. He gave up and decided to go to bed as he did have a transfiguration exam in a few hours.

As Miles entered a deep sleep, the voice returned.

"Miles…my sweet son."


	13. Part V:On The Run,Ch13

Chapter 13: Auror's Storm

Even though it had been a few weeks since Miles had heard the voice, he could not stop thinking about it. The voice had called Miles his son. Was that what his dad had sounded like? Miles was so young when he died that he didn't remember anything about him. He had never seen any pictures of him. There weren't any home movies or anything. Every time he asked Mama about it she would just say, "He's dead. Leave him that way."

Every evening after the last class and before dinner started, Miles sat in the library attempting to write Trey a letter. He knew Trey was the only one who could answer questions about their dad, but he also knew something was not right with Trey. Every two weeks, the same strange letter from before would arrive. The paper or envelope would change, but the message would always be the same. Miles knew he had to figure out what was going with Trey but he had no idea how to.

Right on schedule, the bells began to ring throughout the school letting the students know it was dinner time. Miles then followed his own usual schedule by putting away the blank piece of paper between the pages of Boot's Charms Vol.1 and heading towards the dining hall. As he walked along the corridor, he usually came across other students and maybe a few teachers, but today the corridor was empty. Although he did not notice at first, it became obvious when a groaning noise began to echo through the space.

Miles looked around as the painful noise grew louder. He looked down the corridor both ways and saw nothing. "Aaaaaagh," the voice pleaded again. Miles pulled out his wand and began walking towards the direction of the voice. He walked very slowly down the corridor in the opposite direction of the dining hall. The voice had now become a loud sob. He gripped the wand tighter and continued creeping down the corridor. He finally reached the end, where the corridor met another. He looked right and saw nothing, then left to see Professor Oxendine crouched over in pain and gripping her right arm.

She cried loudly from the deep pain, her tears staining the stone floor beneath her. Miles almost ran to help her, but he saw Nurse Winona and Professor Exeter running down the corridor towards Professor Oxendine. "Akecheta?!" Professor Exeter shouted as he knelt down to help her to her feet, "what has happened to you?" Miles looked and saw that her right hand and arm were now completely red and the veins on her hand and arm were swollen and sticking out.

"I tried to destroy it again," Professor Oxendine said almost out of breath, "It has to be destroyed. Its power is growing." Professor Oxendine tried to tell Professor Exeter something else but she passed out in his arms. "Winona," Professor Exeter said as he lifted Professor Oxendine into his arms, "Take her to the private room of the infirmary, I have to alert MACUSA immediately." Nurse Winona nodded and pulled out her wand, she gave it a quick flick and Professor Oxendine was now floating in the air.

Nurse Winona pulled Professor Oxendine through the air by her pants' leg in one direction and Professor Exeter ran off towards Miles' direction. Miles immediately held his breath and stood still, hoping the headmaster wouldn't see him. Professor Exeter started down the corridor then stopped and looked in Miles' direction. Miles slowly opened one of his eyes, knowing that Professor Exeter was going to be standing there with the meanest look possible on his face.

To his surprise, Professor Exeter was standing there looking directly at him but his facial expression made it appear as he didn't see anything. "I know I heard something," Professor Exeter stated looking directly through Miles. Miles slowly waved his hand in front of Professor Exeter's face, he couldn't see him. It had happened again, Miles was invisible. He decided not to dwell on the experience this time, and quickly ran from in front of Professor Exeter, down the corridor and towards the dining hall as fast as he could.

It was sandwich night in the dining hall, and all the students looked up in awe at the ceiling as all types of hoagies, heroes and other assorted sandwiches floated down and onto their plates. Miles ran over to the table where Drew, Javi, Lillian and Nettie were sitting just as the small bags of potato chips and pretzels began to float down. "Professor Oxendine is hurt," shouted Miles swatting a bag of pretzels out of his face.

"What do you mean hurt?" Nettie asked picking up the bag of pretzels. "I mean her arm is all red and her veins were huge and sticking out," Miles said taking a seat at the table, "She said she was trying to destroy something." The students all exchanged worried looks, except for Nettie who just continued to eat her turkey hoagie. "I think it was the absolute," said Miles, "I think it's here in the castle and she's trying to destroy it before it gets into the wrong hands."

Professor Exeter stomped into the dining hall with a look of anger all over his face. He walked through the sea of students' tables, ignoring greetings and waves from students, and directly to the Professors' table. He took his seat and whispered a message to Professor Cervantes who sat to his left then to Professor Stewart to his right. Professors Stewart and Cervantes then passed the message along to the other Professors, whose facial expressions all turned from happy to worried.

"There's definitely something going on," said Nettie eating her third bag of chips. Miles and the kids at the table watched the professors table closely. They were all fussy and moving about. "And since tomorrow is Halloween, whatever they are all upset about has to do with the ten year anniversary," Nettie added reaching for Drew's bag of pretzels only to have him snatch them away.

"Ten year anniversary of what," Miles asked returning his attention to his classmates. Nettie and Lillian exchanged looks then focus their attention on Drew. "Ten years since the Battle at MACUSA," said Drew, "ten years since the scourers last attack against the magical world." The silence grew tense at the table. After a few seconds, the dinner plates floated up and hundreds of cupcakes began to float down to the students. Just as the cupcakes were about to land at the students' tables, there was a loud clap of lightning.

The cupcakes all dropped to the ground. The chandeliers all lost their light. All of the students were screaming, except for Miles and Javi. "I think the power just went out," Javi said aloud. "There isn't electricity here. Everything is powered by enchantments and spells," Miles explained causing fear to fill Javi's face. "That means someone has cursed the castle. I don't think I wanna wait for Christmas...I wanna go home now," said Javi covering his face.

"Silence!" shouted Professor Exeter. All of the children stopped screaming and focused their attention to the headmaster. "House Advisors," said Professor Exeter, "Take your students back to their respective dormitories and then make sure to return to your own room. Professors, do a quick sweep of your assigned corridors, and then meet me in the sorting hall." The house advisors began herding the students out of the dining hall. Drew looked around for Miles but couldn't find him in the dark crowd. He dropped down to his knees and looked under the table in which they were sitting.

"Found ya!" Drew shouted breaking Miles concentration on hiding, "What are you doing under the table?" Miles put his finger to his lips, giving Drew the signal to be quiet. Just as Drew caught the hint, the table cloth flew up again. "So what's the plan," asked Lillian only to receive the shushing signal from Miles and Drew. Soon the sounds of the crowd were gone, and the room was silent except for the murmurs amongst the professors as they left the room. Miles let go of a deep breath.

"Ok," said Miles preparing to explain the plan to Drew and Lillian, "We have to get up to the balcony of the sorting room." Drew and Lillian looked confused. "The professors are meeting there," Miles explained further, "I'm sure that Professor Exeter is going to explain to them what is going on as well as what happened to Professor Oxendine. We have to listen to that conversation." Lillian and Drew nodded in agreement to the plan. Just as they were plotting the best route to the sorting hall, there was a whooshing sound. There was silence for a few moments, and then the sound happened again, then again.

"What is that," asked Drew peeping under the table cloth. He quickly looked back at Miles and Lillian with a scared look on his face. "What's wrong," asked Lillian. "P...p...p..." Drew stammered. "Spit it out!" Miles shouted. Whoosh! The kids looked and saw the table cloth had flown off the table and standing in front of them were two very aggravated looking Pukwudgies. "What are you little snots doing under the tables?!" growled one of the Pukwudgies.

Miles, Lillian and Drew exchanged looks and then took off towards the door. "Not so fast kiddies!" said the other Pukwudgie as he waved his hand in the air. The main doors of the dining hall slammed shut in the kids' faces. Miles pulled his wand from his pocket and gripped it tight. "Now we are just going to have to teach you all a little lesson about not obeying orders," The first Pukwudgie said stretching out his hands and sending Miles, Drew and Lillian into the air.

Miles looked and saw the stack of floating table cloths behind the Puckwudgies and pointed his wand at it."Viento," shouted Miles and a stream of wind flew from his wand, sending the table cloths through the air. A few tablecloths landed on the Pukwudgies and Miles and his friends dropped to the ground. Drew jumped to his feet and tried to the open the main doors, they wouldn't budge. Lillian tried to use the unlocking charm, as expected it didn't work.

The Pukwudgies had almost found their way out from under the tablecloths but Drew and Lillian still hadn't made any progress on the doors. Miles looked around and saw a small door in the corner of the room. "This way," he instructed as he ran towards the door, weaving between all of the tables in the dining hall. Drew and Lillian took off behind him as the Pukwudgies freed themselves from the table cloths

The pukwudgies chased after the children, throwing small white bolts of energy at them. "We're gonna get you little punks," shouted the Pukwudgie as he sent two bolts of energy towards Drew's feet. After making their way through the dozens of tables, the three made it into the room. "This is a kitchen, " Drew said looking around at the restaurant style kitchen with rows of ovens, and tall shelves of food on one side and several large refrigerators on the opposite side with a row of food prep table down the middle. Lillian heard the pukwudgies approaching. "We have to hide," she said pushing the boys towards into one of the refrigerators.

They crammed into one of the refrigerators, leaving the door slightly cracked. Drew began to shiver from the low temperature while Miles and Lillian listened closely for the Pukwidgies. There was a loud crash, that sounding like a trash can being knocked over. "Damn kids," one the Pukwudgies said breathing loudly, "Gonna be the death of me." Drew's teeth began to chatter prompting Miles and Lillian to hit him in the arms for him to stop. "Looks like there long gone now," said the second Pukwudgie breathing just as hard, "Let's finish cleaning the dining hall so we can be done for the day."

The pukwudgies left the kitchen and the kids tumbled out of the refrigerator to the ground into a pile. Lillian got up first, and then Miles, but Drew stayed on the ground still shivering. "Drew," Miles pleaded, "We don't have time for this. We need to get to the sorting hall." Drew rolled over on his side and continued his dramatic shivering. "I am too cold, "Drew moaned, "Just go on without me." Lillian rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand. "Ictus," said Lillian and a small stream of energy went flew from her wand and stung Drew on his bottom.

"Owwww!" Drew said leaping to his feet, "You stung me on the butt!" Miles and Lillian laughed as Drew rubbed his behind. "I bet that warmed you up," Lillian said, "Now come on. The professors should be in the sorting hall by now." Lillian and Miles ran out of the room and Drew reluctantly followed. They carefully made their way through the castle, as to not run into any pukwudgies or professors. They finally reached the balcony of the sorting room, where they saw Nettie and Javi sitting between the Wampus and Thunderbird sculptures.

"What are you doing here," Miles asked as they approached Nettie and Javi. "You honestly thought I was going to miss this?" Nettie answered pulling a chocolate bar from her pockets. Miles, Lillian and Drew then looked at Javi. "She made me come with her," He answered with a little fear in his voice. Lillian gave Miles a tap on the shoulder; letting him know they should sit down. Drew sat in between Lillian and Nettie, who was finishing the chocolate bar. "I don't see how you eat all that and stay so skinny," Drew said to Nettie, "I mean...where does it all go?" Nettie flipped her hair and looked down into the sorting room alongside Javi, Miles and Lillian.

Professor Exeter stood on the Gordian knot and looked at the other Professors around him. There was a few seconds of silence and then there was the loud clicking of high-heeled shoes across the stone floor. President Wollerwick stood beside Professor Exeter, dressed in all black and even had on dark sunglasses even though it was night time. "She is so dramatic," Nettie whispered.

"Fellow professors," said Professor Exeter, "We are under a strict lockdown issued by MACUSA. The lightning and intense rain were conjured by the aurors to protect the school from any attacks." Professor Stewart scoffed and crossed her arms, "You expect a little rain to keep away scourers?" President Wollerwick removed her sunglasses, looked directly at Professor Stewart and said, "No, but the lightning conjured by my aurors to strike anyone that comes within 100 yards of this castle will."

President Wollerwick began to walk slowly about the room, all of the professors watching her closely. "At seven-thirty this evening, aurors discovered the new meeting place of the scourers," President Wollerwick explained, "There was, of course, a showdown between the two leading the scourers to flee once again. Most of them are being tailed by aurors, and we expect them all to be detained before Halloween. But there is one suspect they lost sight of"

The professors all gasped and exchanged worried looks. "The aurors informed me that the suspect was heard stating he needed to get to Ilvermorny," said President Wollerwick, "That's the reason for the lightning protection of Ilvermorny." The professors continued to whisper amongst themselves. On the balcony, Miles and his classmates were just as worried as their professors. Drew even started back shivering even though the sorting hall was not nearly as cold as a refrigerator.

"As all of you have noticed Professor Oxendine is not with us tonight," said Professor Exeter, "She is currently in the infirmary." The professors, as well as Miles and his classmates all gasped. "She informed me just a few minutes ago that she was injured trying to destroy what the scourers are after," Professor Exeter added. "That means that one of them is here?" Professor Morse questioned, "In the castle?" Professor Exeter nodded.

"There's more than one absolute?" Miles whispered to Lillian who responded with a hard shrug. The children focused their attention back onto the professors. "This means that we have to be extra vigilant," Professor Exeter urged, "And we have to make our students safety our utmost priority, isn't that right Madame President?" President Wollerwick gave a hard sigh and put her sunglasses back on. "The non-American students can stay at the school as it safer than sending them back to their own countries defenseless," President Wollerwick said with an attitude, "But they'll have to pay."

The professors' mouths dropped as did Miles and his friends. "Senna!" shouted Professor Exeter, "How could you do such a thing?" The professors, especially Professor Stewart, all moved closer to President Wollerwick to hear her answer. "My aurors are working overtime to protect this school...they have to be compensated," she answered with a smug smile on her face. "Maybe you could sacrifice one of your diamond necklaces?" Professor Stewart shot back, "That would compensate them quite nicely."

President Wollerwick twisted her lips tight and turned away from Professor Stewart. Miles and Drew laughed at President Wollerwick's expense, causing Lillian to smack them on the arms. Professor Exeter turned and looked in their direction. They all slid back from the balcony. "Do you think he saw us?" Drew asked shivering even harder. "If there are students up there, you all are in store for a punishment so intense that you'll be begging for expulsion!" Professor Exeter shouted.

"Yep he saw us," said Miles running from the balcony. Drew and the others followed close behind. They were running around the perimeter of the balcony, approaching the door that led back into the main part of the castle when a bright light appeared in front of the door. The children stopped in their tracks. "My dad is going to kill me," Drew whimpered. Miles peaked over the balcony and saw that Professor Williams was casting the light with his wand. "We can't stand here all night," Nettie growled under her breath.

Miles pulled out his wand and pointed it at the opposite side of the balcony. "Are you crazy," said Javi, "You can't go up against the teachers!" Miles gave him a stressed look and then looked back at the opposite side of the balcony. "I don't plan to," said Miles flicking the wand in a circle, "Ruina!" A quick stream of gold energy shot from Miles' wand and landed in the wall on the opposite side. There was then a sound of rocks crashing onto the floor of the other side, yet the wall remained solid. Professor Williams quickly moved the light to the other side and the children ran towards the door.

"That was brilliant," Drew said as he, Javi and Miles ran towards the boys' dormitories as Lillian and Nettie ran in the opposite direction, "How did you learn how to do that?" The boys made it through the wall and were now walking down the hallway. "For the one-hundredth time," Miles said catching his breath, "I pay attention in class." The three boys had a laugh, then Javi and Miles headed towards their room. Once inside their room, Javi plopped in his bed and was snoring within seconds. Miles looked out of the window at the heavy rain and thought to himself... "I hope Trey is alright"

...

Heavy rain came down all over Manhattan. Traffic came to brutal halts every couple of seconds. Pedestrians ran into each other left and right on the busy sidewalks. Down a dark alley, a running pair of footsteps made splashes in the large puddles. Trey ran and ran through the rain. He finally reached the covered loading area of a store, where he leaned against the door trying to catch his breath. It had all happened so fast. His mind was still spinning in a million directions. "Miles...Miles," said Trey still out of breath. There was a loud clap of lightning that illuminated the whole alley. He had to start back running, they had found him.

Trey took in the deepest breath possible and started back running down the alley. He pushed his aching body harder and harder to keep moving, all the while thinking "I have to get to my brother before they do...I have to save Miles."


	14. Part V:On The Run,Ch14

Chapter 14: The Right Side

Trey could barely hold his eyes open as he rode in the back of the mail truck that was traveling through Connecticut towards Massachusetts. The morning sun shined bright through cracks of the rear doors of the van as the driver quietly hummed "He's got the whole world in his hands." Trey tried to block out the both the humming and the sun as the last 12 horrific hours of his life kept replaying in his mind. "How did all this happen," He wondered hiding behind the towering bins of mail, "How did I get here?" Trey's thoughts finally consumed him and his eyelids shut tight, he was asleep and the previous evening's events now played in his dreams…

…Halloween's Eve…

"You're late," A deep voice said waking Trey out of his slumber, "You are always late. You get one simple task and you are late." Trey looked around for a minute at the empty bedroom in which he was sleeping. The bed he lay on was the only thing in it. The hard wood floors were scratched and dull. The walls were white with big portions of the paint chipped of revealing the cracks in the sheetrock. Trey threw back the thick blanket and walked over to the door see what the shouting was about.

Once to the door, he opened it only enough to look out of it and saw that they were fighting again. He laughed as he saw "Eta," and "Theta," were fighting again. The descendants of the scourers only went by code names derived from the Greek alphabet in order to avoid revealing their true identities to each other in case there was a mole amongst the group.

Eta and Theta, seventh and eighth in command respectively, were in charge of holding down the fort, which included gathering meals for the other members and Trey. "Did you at least get the right thing?" Eta questioned in his sharp tone. "Of course, I went down to Gino's," Theta replied in his deep Brooklyn accent, "I got the pizzas, the fries and the colas."

"And my alfredo?" yelled Eta. A shocked look appeared across Theta's face. "I knew I forgot somethin'," he said scratching his bald head. Eta's face turned red and he began slapping Theta across his chest. Theta returned the slapping and the two men were now in an intense lick passing contest. Trey laughed at the sight for a few minutes until they heard him chuckling. "Young one," Eta said regaining his composure, "You are awake. Please get dressed. We have work to do." Trey nodded as Eta turned to leave, but not before giving Theta a final slap and then running out of the hallway.

After Trey was dressed in the athletic clothes that were required for training, he left his room and headed down the hallway. The scourers current hideout was a small five story abandoned apartment building in Harlem, a neighborhood in Manhattan. As Trey walked down the creaky old hallway, he paid close attention to not make any noise as he passed Epsilon's room. Epsilon was a valuable, high ranking scourer who had been injured recently. No one had told Trey what exactly happened; only that he should allow Epsilon to get his rest.

The walls on the fifth floor of the building had been removed, turning it into a wide open space. Trey reached the fifth floor to find Eta waiting on him. Trey walked over to face Eta and they gave each other the traditional scourer greeting, a bow that allowed the heads to touch and then after a few seconds returning upright and crossing one's heart wand in hand.

"Young one," Eta said pulling his long black hair into a tight bun, "Your progress has been astonishing. You have met many expectations despite having a limited magical education." Eta pulled out his wand and flicked it twice. Several targets dropped down from the roof of the room. "But in order to fulfill your destiny, you must learn to control the wand." Eta said as he walked over to a small table in the room and picked up a small rectangular box, and then walking over to Trey.

Trey swallowed hard and opened the box. The ebony wand with a gold band on each end lay in the box. Trey reached in and grabbed it with his right hand. The wand's temperature began to rise and began to burn Trey's hand. "It is only testing you," said Eta supporting Trey's right arm, "Do not give into it." Trey bit his lip as the wand was red hot and his hand was stinging with pain. "Now!" Eta shouted and Trey gave the wand a quick flick. "Ignis!" Trey shouted. The hot wand pulsed in his hand and then shot the bolt of energy back at Trey, sending him flying across the room.

Trey landed flat on his back and the wand flew across the room and landed itself back in the box, closing the lid shut. Eta ran over to Trey. "Are you alright?" asked Eta as he helped Trey to his feet. Trey nodded and Eta gave him a few encouraging pats on the back. "We will try the wand again tomorrow," said Eta handing Trey a white oak wand with a contoured handle, "But until then you still must train…now show me." Trey stood in front of the targets and took a deep breath. He pointed the wand and shouted, "Viride!" The green bolt of energy shot from Trey's wand and hit one of the targets.

The target spun around fast and then threw the bolt back at Trey. "Arma!" Trey shouted sending a white bolt at the green one and dissipating it. "Good," Eta said with a smile. Eta then flicked his wand and sent four or five bolts of energy to the targets, making them all spin and then sending the bolts of energy back at Trey. One to the left, then one to the right and then another to left. Trey deflected them all and then looked back at Eta with a sly smirk. Eta sent seven or eight bolts at the targets and Trey went back to deflecting them.

In the door way of the room, the scourer with the brown face and the long black hair watched with pride. After sending Trey a dozen bolts of energy to deflect, Eta noticed him in the doorway. "Alpha, I did not see you there," said Eta making his way to him, "He is doing well. He will conquer the wand soon. I can feel it." Alpha watched Trey split his charm and deflect three bolts of energy at once, which caused a large smile to come across his face. "Yes, he is making brilliant strides." Alpha said.

After defensive charms, another scourer named Mu showed Trey to make potions. Mu was one of the few female scourers. She had short blond hair, slicked tight to her head and rippling muscles that were bigger than some of the male scourers. "This is nectar vitae," Mu said stirring the clear boiling liquid in the cauldron floating above a flame she conjured in the middle of the room, "It restores health, mends bones and repairs organs, no matter how damaged." Trey took a whiff of the potion. It smelled like an interesting mix of flowers and onions.

"Are there any side effects?" Trey asked. Mu smiled and looked at him. "While the potion is repairing your body, it renders your magic useless," Mu explained, "While under its enchantment, you a basically a No-Maj, which puts you at risk of dying a No-Maj death for which no matter of magic can save you." Trey took a hard gulp as Mu began ladling the potion into small vials for the scourers to use. "Mu," Trey asked, "What is everyone preparing for tomorrow?"

Mu finished the last of the vials and looked at Trey. "Ten years ago, on Halloween, enough Descendants of Scourers came into power to try to regain power of our world," Mu explained, "They decided to stage a coup at MACUSA Headquarters, in an attempt overthrow Quahog and his magical elite. They, as we do, believed that magical people should not be separate from the rest of the world. That we should be a part of the regular world, not use magic or attend magic schools. That we should be normal people who live normal lives"

Trey continued to listen as he and Mu left the room and headed down the stairs. "Magic is too great of an ability for humans to have," said Mu wrapping her arm around Trey's shoulders, "Humans are meant to live together as equals, none should have more power than another. That's why the scourers exist. We are here to restore order and balance amongst the human race."

Mu gave Trey an awkward hug at the bottom of the stairs and then went to the table in the middle of the room, where the other scourers were gathering. "Youngin'," said Beta in his thick New Orleans accent, "Come take a seat righ' here." Trey walked over and sat by the large man with dark brown skin and a curly head of hair that was tied in a tight bun like the rest of the male scourers. "I hear you are learnin' all of your magic," Beta said biting the slice of pizza in half, "You gonna be taking down them aurors soon enough."

There was roar of hearty laughs in favor of Trey's accomplishment. "If we actually succeed tomorrow, he won't have to use his magic at all…ever" said Gamma, a muscular woman with tanned white skin, and dark brown hair slicked into a tight ponytail. "We should be preparing, not eating Pizza and bragging on the boy," Gamma said leaving the table. "She will be alright," Alpha said inspecting the pizza before he took a cautious bite, "We will be fine tomorrow. We will launch a victorious attack." The scourers cheered again and toasted each other's pizza slices.

After the feast, Alpha found Trey sitting on the stairs. He walked up and took a seat by him. There was an awkward silence for a moment. Trey could tell Alpha wanted to say something; there was a serious look all over his face. "What do you remember of your father young one?" Alpha asked his voice almost shaking. Trey searched his mind for a moment and a single memory returned.

Trey saw a younger version of himself, kicking a soccer ball around a yard of deep green grass. He looked on the porch and saw Mama and a three-year-old version of Miles sitting on a porch swing. The sky in the memory went dark and his mother motioned for him to come on the porch. The three went inside as the storm approached.

Younger Trey looked out of the window as the hard rain fell, loud claps of lightning breaking the constant rain sound every few minutes. Then there was a knock on the door and Trey went to answer. There were two men standing there, Trey was perplexed as to how the men got there because there was no car on the curb behind them. The men had on identical black suits and glasses. They asked for his mother and Trey ran to get her. She entered the room and the men told her something and then there was a loud scream. Then everything began to spin and then there was darkness.

Trey's thoughts returned to the present. He looked over at Alpha whose face was hard to read after hearing Trey's last memory about his dad. "It's like I know I had a Dad," Trey said searching his mind for more of his father, "I know he was good to us, I know he protected us, but I can't remember what exactly he looked like or sounded like. It's like someone tried to wipe him out of my mind but I can still feel him in my heart."

Alpha rose to his feet and looked at Trey. "As long as your father is in there," said Alpha tapping Trey on his chest, "No one can take him away from you." Alpha's face looked sad and tense. He walked down the stairs and back to the living room with the other scourers. Trey had always felt a connection to Alpha, ever since that odd man in the train station had led him to the original scourer hide out. Trey couldn't place why he felt like he could trust Alpha, but he knew he could.

Trey continued to watch the scourers laugh and drink in the room from the steps for a little while longer. Then there was a thud and then a bump from upstairs. Trey jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand. He slowly made his way to the third floor where the bedrooms were. As Trey tried to creep down the creaky old hallway, he noticed Epsilon's door was open. Trey stopped in the hallway and pointed his wand, ready to attack.

Bump. Thud. Bump. Thud. The noise came closer and closer. Then finally, Epsilon crawled out of the room on his hands and elbows, his palm making the heavy bump and the wooden brace on his arm causing the loud thud. Trey ran over to him. Epsilon was weak as if someone had sucked the life out of his body. He grabbed Trey by the neck of his sweatshirt and pulled him down to his face. "The wand," Epsilon said with his last breaths, "You mustn't let them get the wand." Epsilon collapsed on the floor of the hallway. Trey stood up in went into Epsilon's room.

He walked over to the bedside table, and there was a half-eaten bowl of soup. Remembering a trick Alpha had shown him, Trey plucked a leaf from a small plant on the table. He dropped the leaf into the bowl, it fizzled then dissolved completely. The soup was poisoned. Epsilon had been murdered. Trey ran out of the room and started to go downstairs, but then he remembered Epsilon's message, he had to get the wand.

Trey ran up the stairs to the fifth floor. Once in the training room, he saw a cloaked figure hovering over ebony wand's box. "Gamma" Trey shouted, "You're the traitor. You're the mole." The hood of cloak fell of Gamma's head and she pulled out her wand. "Young one…Trey," Gamma said calmly, "There are more sides in this battle than you realize. You need to open your eyes. You need to pick a side. You need to pledge your allegiance to the right side."

Trey gripped the wand tighter. Gamma's words had confused him. "What's the side I need to choose," Trey asked, "What do I need to do?" Gamma took a deep breath to explain and then BOOM. The wall blew open, sending Trey and Gamma flying across the room. Trey fanned the dust in front of him and saw that the aurors were back. They had been found. He then felt a tight grip on his arm. "Take the wand," Gamma said with a section of wall on top of her, "and get to your brother. He is not safe."

The aurors began to run across the room. Trey grabbed the wand box and ran out of the door. Loud explosions of wall followed him as he ran down the stairs. Trey finally reached the first floor to see the scourers and more aurors engaged in battle. He stood frozen in a corner of the room, using a portion of the loose wall to shield himself. "Young One," Alpha shouted over the bolts of energy zapping back and forth, "Run. Get out of here. Go to him." Alpha used his bright orange bolt of energy to send an auror flying across the the room. He then pointed at the wall behind Trey, blasting it open.

Alpha ran over to Trey and hugged him tight. "Run," said Alpha "Save your brother." Alpha released Trey from the hug, then pushed him through the opening and returned back to the battle. "How do I get to Ilvermorny," Trey shouted. "Follow the moon," Alpha shouted back, "Follow the moon." Trey took off down the alley and ran as far as he could. Just as dawn approached, he made it to a post office. He hid inside as the driver was talking to other mailmen. As he caught his breath, he looked down at the wand. The gold rings were glowing and the wand pulsed inside the box.

The driver climbed in the mail truck and looked around. Trey sat perfectly still, knowing that he was caught. "Thought I heard something," the driver said turning around and starting the truck. Could he not see Trey sitting in the middle of the truck? As he was exhausted, Trey did not dwell on the thought for long. Soon they were driving out of the city and the sun was up.

Trey awoke from his nap as the truck came to a stop. The driver hopped out of the driver's seat and walked around to the back of the truck. The rear doors of the van flew open, sending a blast of morning light all over Trey's face. "Hey! Get out of my freaking truck," The driver said. Trey quickly grabbed the wand box and ran out through the drivers side. The driver chased after Trey for a little while and then finally lost his breath and had to stop.

Trey ran until he reached a small diner in the center of the town. He sat down at the first table and a waitress came over to him. "You poor thing, all out of breath," the waitress said in a soft voice as she placed a menu on the table, "Let me get you a glass of ice water while you look over that menu." The waitress left the table and Trey began to fish in his pockets for his wallet. He still had the money Miss Sweeting gave him to get back to Mississippi. He finally found the wallet and there was folded not in his pocket.

He sat his wallet on the table and began to inspect the note. It was old and tattered. He unfolded the letter slowly as to not tear it. At the top of the letter it read:

To my sons, Trey and Miles

Trey looked past the body the letter and at the closing,

Love you both forever,

Dad.

Trey quickly folded the letter back up and stuffed it in his wallet. But he couldn't help but wonder, how did it get there? It wasn't in there that entire day. He had checked his pockets a million times. Had someone placed it there? Trey retraced the last couple hours and there was only one person he came in close contact with. But he would have? How would he have this letter anyway? Unless…no, it couldn't be possible. The thoughts spun around in Trey's head a million times a second. He finally had to face the possibilities. He took a deep breath and asked himself, "Is my father still alive? Is my father…Alpha."


	15. Part V:On The Run,Ch15

Chapter 15: The Halloween Moon

"Gather around…all of you's," Professor Salucci said in his usual rough tone, "Today is your first flying lesson and I don't want any accidents alright?" Miles, Drew and the rest of the first year Horned Serpents all nodded their heads. "Now I know some of you's come from magic families and have been on brooms your whole life," Professor Salucci said walking back and forth in front of the students, "I do not want you showin' off or making the other students feel bad. Is that understood?" Another group of nods from the students eager to start flying.

Professor Salucci led the students out of the gymnasium and onto the lush green fields that lie behind the castle. The grass seemed to stretch on for miles until meet with the dense forest behind it. Professor Salucci led the students out a couple dozen yards until they were a good distance from the castle. He then instructed them to form a straight row, and arm length apart. "Okay," He yelled at the students, "You are going to hold your hand out and just say up, then the broom will fly into your hands." The students exchanged looks. "All right," Professor Salucci said holding out his hand, "Give it a try."

The students looked around again. After a few seconds of whispering, Miles raised his hand to get Professor Salucci's attention. "Professor," Miles said , "There aren't any brooms on the ground." Professor Salucci looked down at the ground and then ripped the baseball hat from his head and threw it to the ground. "Damn Pukwudgies!" He said kicking the hat, "I told them to have these brooms out here for my flying lessons." The students all burst out into laughter at the expense of Professor Salucci. "You and you," said Professor Salucci halting the students laughter, "Take these and get enough brooms for everyone. I'm going to give those rodents a piece of my mind."

Professor Salucci tossed Miles and Drew a set keys on a small ring and then began to stomp off towards the castle. "Don't be foolin' around," said Professor Salucci as continued to walk towards the castle, "I'm going to be back out here in ten minutes. If I see any brooms in the air, I'm expelling you…personally." Miles looked down at the keys in his hand and began to run towards the castle,with Drew following behind him. Once back inside the castle Drew headed towards the athletic storage but Miles started down another corridor.

"Hey," said Drew, "the brooms are in here." Miles turned to face Drew, "I know that. I'm going to Salucci's office." A shocked look appeared all over Drew's face. "What do you mean? We can get in a lot of trouble for that." Drew said tears looking like they were forming in his eyes. "But we can also get a lot of information about what the professors are hiding. Whatever this absolute thing is, they know about it!" Miles fired back as he turned to go down the corridor. Drew unwillingly stomped behind Miles down the opposite corridor.

The boys reached Professor Salucci's office. Miles began fanning through the keys, to see which one would open the large wooden door. He tried a long brown key, it didn't work. He then tried a silver one with a zig-zag shaped end, It didn't work and it was hard to get back out of the lock. Drew tried to use the unlock charm, as expected it didn't work. Miles continued to fan through the keys. He studied the lock a little while and noticed it was made of shiny brass as if it was brand new. He looked through the keys again until he found a small brass one. It worked.

Miles and Drew walked into the office to see it was…a complete mess. There were pizza boxes, Chinese food containers and styrofoam drinking cups scattered everywhere. There was a string tied from to two of the opposite walls in his office, on which hung several pairs of boxer shorts and socks, all of which had several holes. His desk was covered in mountains of papers and plates of half eaten pizza and empty potato chips bags. On top of everything else Professor Salucci's office had going on, there was a smell in the air that was a mixture of armpits and nacho cheese.

"Hurry up and find whatever you are looking for, so we can get out of here," Drew said covering his nose and mouth with his hands. Miles quickly begin to fish through the drawers of Professor Salucci's desk, which all were as cluttered as the rest of the room. Miles then turned to an old green metal file cabinet behind the desk which turned out to be where Professor Salucci kept the rest of his underwear. Quickly slamming the file cabinet shut, Miles then ran over to a closet door and opened it. There was a loud growl and Miles then slammed the door back as he did not want even begin to think about what that was looking back at him with four pairs of eyes.

"I don't think there's anything in here," said Miles kicking through trash covering the floor. After kicking over a fried chicken box full of bones and flies, Miles saw a legal sized envelope on the ground. He picked up and looked it over. The letter was addressed to Professor Salucci and it was from Ilvermorny. Miles pulled the letter out of the envelope and looked it over.

Professor Adam L. Salucci,

I am writing to inform you that the Magical Congress of the United States has requested Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to take possession of a very important magical artifact during these rough times. I assure you that you nor any students are not in any danger. The item is far out of reach and not disrupt day to day activities. Due to the level of importance and secrecy of the item, I urge you not to inform students of it being in the castle.

I hope you continue to enjoy your summer,

Professor Vaughn Exeter

"They are hiding something, I knew it!" Miles said. Drew took the letter from Miles and quickly scanned it. "What do you think it is," questioned Drew, "Do you think it's dangerous?" Just as the boys began to look through the letter again they heard, "I don't remember leaving my office door open?" Miles and Drew's hearts sank to the bottom of their shoes. The two boys began to scramble around to find a place to hide as they heard Professor Salucci's footsteps growing closer. Finally, they pulled out the desk chair and squeezed themselves in its place under the desk.

"First a refrigerator now this," said Drew trying to situate himself under the desk. The footsteps were finally in the room. Miles and Drew stopped squirming under the desk and tried to be as quiet as possible. After a few seconds, there was a loud creaking coming from the desk. Miles and Drew looked underneath the desk on saw Professor Salucci's feet dangling in the air. "He sitting on us," Drew whispered, "We're stuck in here." Miles lightly hit him to remind him to be quiet.

"I should've just listened to Ma' and stayed home. I mean I could be in my family's restaurant right now, eating a bowl of Ma's best pesto but I'm here teaching rude little kids and arguing with Pukwudgies over broomsticks," said Professor Salucci. Miles and Drew exchanged worried looks as they didn't hear anyone else enter the room, which meant Professor Salucci was talking to himself. "Do you know any spells to distract him," whispered Drew. "None that I can do from under here," Miles answered.

"I mean I didn't even like going here as a student," Professor Salucci continued to self-reflect, "all of those damn exams and charms lessons when do you use any of that in the real world? I should tell Exeter I quit. I'm gone. The Looch has flown the coop. But I should probably wait until tomorrow. We have to move that damn thing tonight. It sounds kinda important." Miles and Drew's eyes perked up. There was another creak and then a slight vibration across the ground. Miles looked and saw Professor Salucci was now walking towards out of the door. There was a loud slam and then silence. Drew and Miles crawled out from under the desk.

"All this hiding in small spaces is started to make me claustrophobic," Drew said taking deep breaths. Miles simply shook his head as he folded the letter until it was small enough to fit in his pockets. "Come on, we have to get the brooms and get back to the field before Salucci," Miles said running to the door. Drew quickly followed behind him and they ran out of the office. Miles and Drew quickly grabbed the brooms and headed out to the field where they noticed, Professor Salucci was waiting on them. "And where have you two's been huh?" He asked Miles and Drew with a stern look on his face.

"The keys sir," Miles said thinking quickly, "They gave us a bit of trouble." Professor Salucci folded his arms and gave the boys a suspicious look. "Pass out the brooms," He instructed in a low growl of a voice while still giving the boys the stare down. Once every student had a broom, Professor Salucci instructed them to mount them and grip the handles tight. He then flicked his wand and a bright red ball of energy appeared at the end of it.

"To control your brooms, you're just going to lean in the direction you want to travel. However don't lean too hard as then the broom will throw you off. Brooms are not fond of crashing, therefore will sacrifice you for themselves. Remember that," Professor Salucci instructed, " In a few seconds, I'm going to send this signal in the air. I want all of you to kick off from the ground. Hard. Then follow the signal. Where it goes, you go." The students all nodded. "One…two…three."

The single jumped from Professor Salucci's wand and began to fly across the vast field. "Well go get it!" Professor Salucci shouted. The Students all kicked off from the ground and were now hovering. The signal turned around and was now headed directly for them. Once the signal was about to hit them, all of the children threw themselves off the brooms and dove to the ground. The brooms hovered for a second and then floated down.

The signal turned itself around again flew towards Professor Salucci, in then back into his wand. "On your feet, all of you's" Professor Salucci shouted. Miles and Drew got off the ground, grabbed their brooms and walked towards the professor along with the rest of the students. "As a fan of healthy competition, I'm changing up our flying lesson," Professor Salucci announced, "We are going to see who can beat the signal. Each of you are going to race the signal down the field and back to me. All of the winners, don't have to attend another flying lesson all year and if you lose I'll see you back every week until May."

The students all whispered to each other and exchanged worried looks. "Broom boy," Professor Salucci said pointing at Drew, "You're up first." Drew swallowed hard and began to shake. Miles put his hand on his shoulder as a sign of support. "Come on kid, I ain't got all damn day," Professor Salucci shouted. Drew reluctantly walked over to where Professor Salucci was standing. Professor Salucci flicked his wand and the signal reappeared. Drew mounted the broom and kicked off the ground. "One…two…three." The signal flew down the field and Drew leaned forward to follow it. The signal was pretty far in front of Drew but he leaned a little more forward to gain some speed and eventually caught up to it.

The signal made the u-turn and headed back towards the professor. Drew leaned to the left, making the broom make a sharp turn. He and the signal were neck and neck again flying back towards the professor. The students cheered and yelled as they were almost to Professor Salucci. Drew leaned a little more forward determined to beat the signal. They were so close to the professor and then Drew leaned too far and the broom flipped, sending Drew flying towards his housemates and the broom spiraling in the opposite. The signal won the race. Miles ran over to Drew who lay face first in the deep green grass.

"Are you okay," Miles asked lifting Drew's head out of the ground. "Of course I am Mom," Drew answered in a slurred voice. Miles looked over at Professor Salucci. "Flip him on his back and let him sleep it off," said Professor Salucci, "Who's next?" There was a loud scream from the students and then dozens of hands flew in the air. Madison Wheeler, one of the most popular girls in the entire first year and definitely the most popular Horned Serpent girl was chosen to race next.

Professor Salucci sent the signal flying and Madison took off after it. She caught up to it much fast than Drew. The signal made the u-turn and Madison kept up with it. They both were flying at top speed towards Professor Salucci. Madison leaned forwards to go faster but felt the broom beginning to buck as if it wanted to throw her off so she leaned back to slow down. The signal passed her and the signal won the race. Again.

Another student went up next and ended up getting thrown from her brown at the u-turn. Another went and was thrown from their broom stick at the takeoff. Student after student went against the signal and lost every time. After a while all the students and had raced the signal and lost, expect for Miles. Drew was just waking up from his unintended nap when Miles was straddling the broom. Professor Salucci sent the signal into the air and Miles took off after it. He quickly caught up to it and a loud applause came from his classmates.

The signal made the u-turn and Miles followed suit. As Miles flew back towards Professor Salucci, a stream of black smoke flew next to him. Then he looked to his left there was another stream of the black smoke. "Give us the wand!" a deep and scary voice said as a hand reached out of the stream of black smoke and tried to grab Miles. "Give to us now!" the scratchy and eerie voice on the left said as another hand reached out to grab him. Miles weaved back and forth trying to avoid the black streams of smoke. They flew up and then down and the back towards the professor. "Give me the wand boy!" the voice on the right said as he the hand finally got close enough to grab the broomstick.

Miles quickly turned his body to the left and then he and the black stream of smoke began spinning through the air. "Maxime in lucem," said a loud voice and then there was a bright wave of light. Miles could barely see as the bright waves of light covered the entire field and then everything went black.

Miles…Miles…I do not wish to leave you…but I must…be strong my son…be strong….

Miles blinked open his eyes and saw that he was in the hospital wing again. He looked around an d spotted professors Exeter, Salucci and Williams standing at the end of his bed talking. He quickly shut his eyes to appear as if he was sleeping as to eavesdrop on the professors.

"I must say that was the most impressive light charm I've ever seen Andre," said Professor Salucci, "I felt like I was at rock show back in 90's or something." There was a bit of silence and then a "Thanks," from Professor Williams. "Not that I don't agree that Professor William's charm was incredibly impressive, but I'm far more interested in why it was necessary," said Professor Exeter. A longer silence followed, then a bit stammering from Professor Salucci.

"They attempted to attack him again. The scourers," said Professor Williams. The loud clacks of Professor Exeter's boots filled the room as he walked back and forth. "Was it about the…" Professor Exeter started but then stopped as Miles assumed someone nodded. "What about the other students, did you alter their memories." There was a few seconds and then a dry "Yeah," from Professor Salucci."You know I don't think that's right you know, playing with those kids heads and stuff," Professor Salucci continued. Professor Exeter's boots came to a halt.

"Well you don't have to deal with all their parents and MACUSA, if this ever got out now do you," Professor Exeter shouted at Professor Salucci. "Respectfully headmaster," said Professor Williams, "There is more at stake here than angry parents. This boy is a target. All because of the wand that chose him." Professor Exeter's boots began to clack again. "That is the question isn't it," said Professor Exeter, "Why him? What made that wand, a wand that I'll remind you had not chosen a student in the over 100 years since it's been here, decide that this innocent boy should be its owner." There was a long deep silence and then a squishing sound sneakers across the stone floor.

"He needs to rest, not you all fawning over him," Nurse Winona said as she put her warm on Miles' forehead, then over his heart and then picking up his arms and twisting them as to inspect his joints. "We'll get out of your way Nurse Winona," Professor Exeter said. The different sounds of shoes began to walk across the stone flow away from Miles' bed. Nurse Winona was finished inspecting Miles' limbs and he heard her squishing sneakers walk in a different direction.

"After all this , we still have to move it tonight?" Miles heard Professor Salucci's voice echo from the other side of the room. "Yes, we have to move the artifact tonight," Professor Exeter answered, "We can't risk the scourers getting it or the wand." Miles blinked his eyes open and looked at the ceiling. All the things that had happened over the last couple months filled his head. But more than anything the voice had returned, was it his father or some type of side effect from the Professors attempted to alter his memory. Later that evening, Miles begged Nurse Winona to let him go to the Halloween feast. He told her it was because it was his first one and he did not want to miss it. But he actually wanted to see what Drew remembered of the flying lesson.

"You were awesome," Drew said taking a large bite of the chicken tender in his hand,"even though you flew off your broom right at the finish line you're the only one who beat the signal. You don't have to go to flying lessons anymore." Miles heard the story and wondered why his memory was not the only one altered. He looked up at the professor's table. Professor Salucci looked at his plate with the same expression had towards his. After a few minutes, he got up and left the dining hall. "You're going to starve watching the professors every meal instead of eating," Nettie said as she ate the chicken tenders off Miles' plate. "I'm not hungry," said Miles as he got up from the table.

There was a rumbling sound and then small white clouds floated across the top of the room. "Happy Halloween!" shouted Professor Exeter. He then flicked his wand and a million pieces of candy began to fall from the skies. The students all stood up and began to catch the small chocolates, bubblegum pieces, and hard candies as they rained down. "Isn't anyone worried about getting hit in the head," Javi interjected as he dodged the candy rain.

Miles walked out of the dining hall and out into the corridor to see Professor Salucci staring out of one the large windows at the full moon. Professor Salucci heard the foot steps and turned to look at Miles. "What are you doing out here, you're missing the candy rain," Professor Salucci asked Miles, "It only happens on Halloween. One year it was even a candy hurricane, with strawberry soda flooding the room." Miles made a disgusted face and said "That sounds…sticky." Professor Salucci laughed a hearty laugh and said "I likes you kid. You got heart."

"I heard I won the race, " Miles said and Professor Salucci nodded, "Then why don't I remember it." Professor Salucci exhaled deeply and looked at Miles. "Well kid, you took a pretty hard fall," said Professor Salucci, " I'm not surprised you don't remember." Miles walked closer to the professor and looked up at him. "I remember something, just not what everyone else does," said Miles, "I remember the clouds of black smoke trying to pull off my broom! I want to know what is really happening here. Why are people after me"

Professor Salucci took a few steps back away from Miles. "Kid…you have no idea what kind of magic is in play here. This is real stuff. Deadly stuff," said Professor Salucci said, "The only thing you know is that your safe here and you're better off without that wand." Professor Salucci walked away from Miles and then realized what he had said to him. "Forget that thing about the wand kid, plus it broke in that duel anyway…remember?" asked Professor Salucci. Miles gave him a hard look and said, "Maybe." Professor Salucci adjusted his baseball cap and walked back into the dining hall.

Once the Halloween feast was over, the students were all sent back to their rooms. In Miles' room, Javi moaned in his sleep with a stomach ache, Charles Jr snored loudly in a sugar coma and Bolt danced on his bed in his pajamas, apparently very hyper and despite his family owning a soda company he did not seem to be used to handling large amounts sugar. Miles, however, sat looking at the moon. It was so big and beautiful. It felt so close as if he could reach out of his window grab it. After a few more minutes of jumping and flipping in his bed, Bolt collapsed on the floor and was snoring soon after.

The room was finally quiet. Everything was still. It was just Miles and the moon. Then there was a loud boom. Miles looked outside of his window and saw green and red streams of energy shooting back and forth. There was a battle going on, and he was going to find out why. Miles grabbed his wand off the bedside table and ran out of the room in his pajamas. He ran out of the boys' hall and down the corridors towards the section of the grounds in which his bedroom over looked. He finally approached the last corridor right before the exit to the ground and just as he was heading out the door, a hand grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him to the side. "Lillian," said Miles pulling his shirt from her grasp, "What are you doing down here." She looked around then said, "I wanted to see what was going on, just like you."

The were more booms as the two sides fought back and forth. Then there was a loud crack of lightening and then a thunderous boom the shook the ground. Everything went silent. Then there the sounds of foot steps trotting back towards the door. "We have to move," Lillian said pulling Miles' hand as they ran down the corridor and then up a pair of stairs. "There," Miles said pointing to small cupboard door a few feet away from them. Lillian and Miles ran in hid in the cupboard as the professors approached the end of the corridor. Miles and Lillian cracked the door to watch and listen.

"We barely left the castle and they were waiting on us," said Professor Salucci taking a seat at the bottom of the stairs. Professors Exeter, Cervantes, Williams and Stewart all stood around in tattered clothes with large slash marks as if they had fought for their lives. Lost looks on their faces as they looked anywhere but at each other. "And what are we going to tell the students about Professor Morse." The other professors' faces all became even blanker. "We will tell them nothing," Professor Exeter said, "They don't have to know a thing."

"Excuse me," Professor Stewart interjected, "The man almost died. He suffered a direct hit and you want to act like that didn't happen." The silence fell over the room again. "I can teach his classes," Professor Cervantes volunteered. "And I help with his house duties," said Professor Williams. "So will I, whatever you all need," Professor Stewart said, "And you?" Professor Salucci looked around and then pointed at himself, to which Professor Stewart nodded. "I guess I'll teach one of the History of Magic classes to give Maria a break," said Professor Salucci.

"Good," said Professor Exeter, "I'll inform the students he has fallen ill and we'll be out a few weeks"

"But what if he dies," said Professor Stewart, "What are you going to tell them then?"

"I'll be honest with them."

"Sure you'll be"

The tense silence returned to the room. "We have two of our professors in the hospital over the last two days over this mess," said Professor Stewart, "MACUSA, not us, needs to step it up and get that thing out of the castle immediately or I promise you we've only seen the beginning of what the scourers will do." Miles and Lillian look at each other then back at the professors. "As usual Ebony," said Professor Exeter to Professor Stewart, "You are right. But until they decide to move it we have to protect it." The other professors all began to argue about how it was not smart to protect the item.

"Listen," shouted Professor Exeter, "We have to make sure if the scourers penetrate the castle, they cannot find it. Now we don't need to get setting up a million traps. We just need to hide the item and the wand," Miles started to listen even closer, "Hide them somewhere no one would think to look." The professor exchanged looks and then returned their focus to Professor Exeter. "For your safety, I won't tell you all where. It a place in the castle that is only revealed to headmasters when they assume the post, as the danger within is that of legend."

"Do you think it's safe for you to go there," Professor Stewart warned, "Won't you be putting your self in danger just by entering the space." Professor Exeter nodded and told the professors, "It is what has to be done." The professors all fell silent again and then went their separate directions. Once the coast was clear, Miles and Lillian left the cupboard headed towards the first year dormitories. They walked in silence as they both were processing what they had just heard.

Once in his room, Miles noticed the window was open and there was an envelope on his bedside table. He picked up the old envelope and looked at the outside. It had his name written across the middle and the date of November 2, written across the top corner. Miles quickly ripped open the envelope that started,

To my sons, Trey and Miles

Miles dropped the letter and then ran over to the window. He looked out of it and saw one of the scourers running across the grounds. He stopped and looked back up at Miles. He then removed his red mask and revealed his light brown face and long black hair. He and Miles continued to look at each other for a moment and then the scourer ran across the grounds and into the dense forest. Miles knew he had seen the face somewhere before but where. It seemed so familiar. Then he got it .

He ran over to his truck and pulled out his copy of Fantastic Beasts Trey given him. A flipped through the book until he found a small picture that was used a bookmark. Then he heard the sound of shuffling feet across the floor. "That's a really old book," said Javi as he took a seat on the floor beside Miles. "I think this is a picture of my dad," Miles said staring at the picture in the which a teenage boy and younger girl stood smiling with their parents in a front of a train. "Cool," said Javi as Miles tried to compare the man in the picture to the one that was on the grounds.

"Well if that's your dad, then Professor Oxendine must be your aunt because the girl in that photo looks just like her," said Javi. Miles quickly turned the picture over and saw that it read:

William, 7th Year & Akecheta, 1st year

1996.

Miles looked over Javi with a scared look on his face and said

"My dad is still alive…My dad is a scourer."


	16. Part VI:The Coldest Winter Ch16

**Chapter 16: A Man Without Family**

The November air was crisp as Trey made his way through the small Massachusetts town. Trey was trying to find shelter for the night as he had been hopping from town to town over the last couple of weeks ever since the Scourer battle on Halloween. As the sun began to set, Trey decided he better began looking for his resting place. He had been sleeping on the porches and under the carports of houses he came across during his journey.

As Trey lay out on the cold bricks, night after night, he began to wonder to himself if he was ever going to have a family again? Did he already have one and just did not know it. The letter that was given to him by Alpha right before he fled still ran through his mind ever so often. How could have Alpha been his father this whole time and he not known it? Or more importantly, was he actually his father or someone who had to do with his death

Trey refocused his thinking back on finding the home of a nice family to which he could make shelter. He made his way into a small neighborhood with big old Victorian houses all painted bright shades of purples, greens, and yellows. As he approached closer he saw a small wooden sign hanging from a metal rod that read "Olympus." Trey passed the sign and continued into the neighborhood. People were walking their dogs down the street, sitting out on their front porches and cutting their grass as the evening sun began to set. Trey smiled as this place seemed like something out of a commercial.

As Trey continued to walk through the neighborhood, more and more people started to notice him. A few people stopped their activities and began to walk over to Trey. "From around here are ya?" a man asked Trey as he jumped out in front of Trey. He jumped back and realized that he was surrounded by the neighborhood people. "Who are looking for?" a woman growled at Trey. The people began to close in on Trey tighter and hurl more questions at him.

"Leave him be," a strong deep voice cried out. The crowd backed away from Trey and there was a man standing behind the crowd on the sidewalk. He had gray hair and facial, but he was remarkably in shape for his age. He was wearing workout clothes including a sweatband around his head. After the crowd had disbursed, he walked over to Trey. "Uh…thank you," Trey muttered. "No problem at all, "the man said extending his hand, "Samuel G. Quahog." Trey then suspiciously shook the man's hand as the name sounded so familiar.

"You look rough young man," said Samuel as looked over Trey dusty clothes he had been wearing for a month, "are you alright?" Trey nodded to which Samuel replied, "Well you look awful, come on to the house for some food will you?" Trey took a moment and thought about the offer. "Unless you want to stay out here with them," Samuel asked as he turned and began to walk towards his house. Trey took a look at the angry people on the opposite sidewalk and quickly followed behind Samuel.

Samuel's house sat at the corner of two streets. It was one of the few white houses in the neighborhood. It also had green stained glass windows and a bright green set of double doors serving as the entrance. Trey followed Samuel into the home. The house looked like a museum. A giant chandelier hung in the foyer as well as the adjacent living room. There was fancy furniture and rugs filling the space. Every ornament and object on the shelves was perfectly aligned. There were rows and rows of books all in order by color and name. The house was simply stunning.

Samuel told Trey to make himself comfortable in the living room as he ran upstairs. As Trey walked into the living room, he noticed something that shocked him. Samuel had small pictures on his coffee table…that were moving. The only other place Trey had seen moving pictures was Miss Sweeting's house and she was a…was Samuel a wizard? "Well sit down boy. You look god awful." A man's voice said in an English accent. Trey looked around to see where the voice was coming from. "Do you have to be such a bother? Leave him alone." A woman said in an equally deep accent. "Who said that," Trey yelled out.

"Well I did of course," the man's voice said. Trey looked above the fireplace and saw that not only was the portrait of a stout man with long gray hair wearing a what looked like a judge's robes moving, it was also talking. "Never talked to a portrait my boy?" the man asked. Trey shook his head no with his mouth hanging open wide enough to catch flies. "Well where hell on earth have you been?" the man said as he took a seat at the desk in the portrait and began to take notes.

"Grandfather, leave him alone," Samuel said entering the room now wearing a sweater and slacks. "I tried to get him to lay off but you know how he can be," said the woman in the portrait beside the man. She had hair that seemed to go to the ceiling and an elaborate light blue dress with a matching fan. "I'm sure you did and thank you grandmother," Samuel said walking over to Trey. He guided Trey into the dining room where there was a whole table of food awaiting. He told Trey to take a seat across from him.

Trey quickly began to stack food onto his plate as for the last month or so all he had been eating was what he could conjure and since the scourers had mainly only taught him defensive and attack spells, that wasn't much. "So what brings you to Olympus? On Thanksgiving break from Ilvermonry? Visiting your grandparents?" Samuel asked. Trey looked up at him with a mouth full of mashed potatoes. "How do you know about Ilverymorny?" Trey asked.

"Well I was a student there for seven extremely long years of my life and then I was only the president of MACUSA for I don't know 16 years. I would have won a third term if it wasn't for that witch!" Samuel said to which made Trey realize where he knew the man from. There was a poster of him in the scourer hideout that was used a dartboard. "I just didn't recognize you at first sir," Trey responded. "It's quite alright, I've lost some pounds since my presidential days," Samuel said, "So what are you about sixth, or seventh year?"

"I don't go to Ilvermorny," Trey said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "Well you are a wizard aren't you? Otherwise you wouldn't be here." Samuel responded as he finally began to eat as Trey was already on his second plate. "What do you mean?" Trey asked. "Well, all of Olympus is under enchantment. Only magical beings can see it. It's a retiree community for wizards and witches who aren't extremely old, like me." Trey nodded and continued to eat the food.

"So," said Samuel, "What are doing out here young man? Where is your family?" Trey hung his head again. "I don't really have one anymore. I haven't seen my mother in months. My brother is at Ilvermorny learning magic and having the time of his life probably and my father is…I don't know." Trey answered. Samuel exhaled deeply as he felt terrible for asking Trey such a question. "Well young man, Thanksgiving is tomorrow and since neither of us hasn't much of a family, you are more than welcome to spend the day here," Samuel said. Trey smiled.

After the dinner, Samuel showed Trey to a small bedroom upstairs with a bathroom. He brought Trey some fresh towels and told him he'd see him in the morning. He immediately took advantage of having access to indoor plumbing again and decided to take a bath. Trey sunk into the hot bath of water as if he'd been waiting on it his whole life. Pretty soon after getting into the bath, Trey was asleep and he began to dream…

Trey opened his eyes to see his younger self and a toddler version of Miles sitting on a bench in a hallway. He looked in front of him and there was a set of double doors being guarded by a man in a dark suit and dark glasses. The writing on the door read "Judiciary Room 1." There was lots of muffled shouting going in the room. Trey got off the bench and walked over to the door. The guard looked down at him and then slowly opened the door.

Inside there was a small courtroom looking setting. There was a few rows of chairs and then in the front of the room there was single chair in which Trey saw his mother,Wanda, sitting. In front of her, sitting behind a high table was three men, three women and in middle Samuel. They all were wearing long black judges's robes and had mortarboard hats similar to those graduates wear at graduations just minus the tassel. As young Trey grew closer he could understand the conversation.

"Do you understand the seriousness of these crimes?" Samuel said in a growl of a voice.

"I do sir," said Wanda, "but I have no involvement. I had no idea what was going on."

"Do you expect us to believe that young lady. Your husband has just been connected with dark forces of magic bent on exterminating our kind and you are honestly going to sit there and act as if you knew nothing about it." Samuel snapped.

"But I didn't sir. I wouldn't have married him. I wouldn't have had children for him. If I knew he was…a…a scourer!" Wanda replied.

"Your guilt of association has already been established," the woman on Samuel's left said in a flat lifeless tone, "While we understand you might be mourning the death of your husband, but you must still answer for your crimes. We know that your husband and his associates gained access to important magical information through your position in the MACUSA Washington D.C. office.

Trey's mother was scrambling to reply to the claim but she was halted by the woman again.

"And for this, your status is now terminated." The lifeless voiced woman continued.

"How am I supposed to feed my children without a job. What am I supposed to do? Get a No-Maj job? I can't do that." Wanda said.

"Well it would be fitting you do such as because of your involvement in said crimes, MACUSA under Article 2 , Section 1 of the Declaration of Magical Law in the United States, is restricting you Wanda Scales Cassidy, from ever using magic again," the man to the right of Samuel said in his deep southern accent.

A chill fell across the room. All of the judges at the table readjusted themselves in their seats. Wanda began to breathe hard in the chair. Trey looked as Samuel pulled a wand from inside of his cloak and pointed it at Wanda. "No you can't do this…you can't" Wanda pleaded. Samuel ignored pleas and flicked his wand and said "Nihil Aeternum." A cloud of shimmery white smoke sprayed out his wand and engulfed Wanda. Her loud shrieks echoed through the entire courtroom.

SPLASH. Trey awoke in the tub of cold water. He looked over the side at the small of water he must've splashed out when he was waking from the dream that felt more like a nightmare. He climbed out of the tub, and while shivering quickly dried himself off. After dressing, he quickly climbed in the small, hard bed in the room. He lied there thinking, did that really happen? Is Mama is a witch?

After seemingly hours of tossing and turning, Trey got out of the bed and decided to explore the rest of the house. He left the bedroom and looked down the hallway both ways and saw nothing either way. He tried to creep down the hallway to look more but the cold floor stung his bare feet, causing him to yelp a little with each step. Halfway down the hallway, he heard voices coming from downstairs. He turned and went the other way. He made his way down the stairs, stopping on as soon as he could see into the living room.

The room was dark, only illuminated by the blazing fire from the fireplace underneath the portraits. Samuel and one of the angry neighbors from the sidewalk earlier were standing in front of the fireplace talking about something intensely. Samuel's grandfather stood up and began to walk to the back of his portrait. A few seconds later Trey heard, "It isn't appropriate to eavesdrop." He turned around to see Samuel's grandfather in a smaller portrait on the wall of the stairs. "How did you do that?" Trey whispered.

"The magic of portraits is far too advanced for a boy who couldn't even be bothered to attend Ilvermorny," Samuel's grandfather snapped back. Trey furled his brow and began to focus back on the conversation in the living room. "They are speaking in hushed tones, you'll never be able to hear them," said Samuel's grandfather, "but I must admit they are talking about you. Aren't you the one they call Trey?" Trey turned and nodded. Samuel's grandfather walked away from the small portrait and a few seconds later Trey saw him back in the large one above the fireplace.

Samuel and the man from the neighborhood continued to argue about Trey for a few more minutes. The man pointed in Samuel's face while giving his final message and then quickly walked towards the door. Trey hid in the darkness of the stairs as the man departed the home. Trey saw Samuel flop down in one of the fancy chairs and cover his face with his hands. Samuel's grandfather began to walk to the back of his large portrait and within a few seconds he was back in the small one.

"Just like I figured," Samuel's grandfather said startling Trey, "You are trouble. At least the gentleman from the neighborhood thinks so. He says you have a dark energy around you." Trey pondered the statement. What could be the dark energy? Was it the wand? "My grandson seems to think he can help you. That boy was always a bit too hopeful. Americans! Always thinking there's a happy ending." Samuel's grandfather added. Trey turned and gave him a rough look to which he adjusted the flaps of his robes and left the small portrait.

Trey continued to study Samuel for a few more minutes before joining him in living room. Samuel's head rose from his palms and met Trey's as he sat in the chair across from him. The light of fire danced across both of their faces as they stared at each other tensely. "You've figured out who I am haven't you? Who my father was? My mother?" Trey asked. Samuel adjusted in the chair until he crossed his legs and planted his arms on the rests.

"I didn't at first. But you are definitely confirming it now," Samuel answered, "I didn't realize how many years had passed. I mean the Battle at MACUSA was almost ten years ago. It took almost two to three years after that to track down everyone involved. Most of the scourer decedents we're dead or had completely vanished. I didn't even think that any of their children could be this old now."

Trey's thoughts bounced between the dream about his mother's powers being restricted and the letter from father. He could feel an anger boiling inside himself. He was sitting across from the man that had ruined his life. He was staying under the roof of the man who had stolen his mother's power. He had eaten at the table of the man who had turned his father into a fugitive who had to fake his own death and abandon his sons. He was sitting face to face with the enemy. The fire from the fireplace danced in Trey's eyes as he felt his right hand grip the wand in his pocket.

"Young man," Samuel started, "I advise you not to do anything stupid as it will seal a terrible fate for you." Trey continued to stare Samuel down and grip the wand tightly. "Have you ever heard 'Invictus' by William Ernest Henley?" Samuel asked getting up from the chair and over to his grandfather's portrait. Trey stiffly shook his head no. Samuel looked at his grandfather, who then adjusted his fancy robes and began to recite the epic poem,

"Out of the night that covers me,

Black as the pit from pole to pole,

I thank whatever gods may be

For my unconquerable soul.

In the fell clutch of circumstance

I have not winced nor cried aloud

Under the bludgeonings of chance

My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears

Looms but the Horror of the shade,

And yet the menace of the years

Finds and shall find me unafraid.

It matter not how straight the gate,

How charged the punishments the scroll,

I am the master of my fate,

I am the captain of my soul."

Samuel looked at Trey, who now looked more confused than ever. Samuel walked back over to the chair and sat down to face Trey. "I know about you, but what do you know about me," Samuel asked. "I know you're the enemy," Trey growled back. "If you're really are a descendant of the scourer's son, then you would know that I am not the literally enemy but a representative of it. At least…I was. That's Senna Wollerwick's burden now," Samuel answered.

Trey was even more agitated as Samuel continued to ask him questions in his calm tone. He pulled the wand out and held it to Samuel's face. "I am the master of my fate. I am the captain of my soul," Samuel said staring at the wand an inch from his forehead. "What?" Trey asked pressing the wand into Samuel's forehead. "You are the master of your fate Trey. The captain of your soul! Just because you have scourer blood in your veins, it does not mean you have to become one. I didn't," Samuel explained finally showing some emotion in his voice.

Trey lowered the wand and Samuel jumped out the chair. He walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a small black and white photo that moved like the others. In the picture were a man, woman and a small baby standing under a tree of falling leaves. "That's my family. My mother was NoMaj born. Her father was a direct descendant of the Salem Witch Hunters. During the summer after my sixth year, the descendants of the scourers formed. They wanted as many blood heirs as they could get, so they asked me," Samuel explained looking at the small picture then up at the portraits of his grandparents, "They made terrible threats to me but, I still said no."

"Why," asked Trey. Samuel walked back to the shelf and put the small picture back in its place. "Because of them," Samuel answered pointing at his grandparents, "My grandfather's high society pure-blood family wouldn't accept my muggle born grandmother or my half-blood father, so he left his family, fortune and everything for what's right. He came to America and worked his ass off to eventually become president of MACUSA in 1962. Harold S. Quahog was the first and only non-American born MACUSA president. He made history because he did what's right."

Samuel went silent and hung his head on the mantle. Trey lowered the wand and sat back down in the chair. "They killed them," Samuel's grandfather said,"After he refused to join the scourers, they had NoMaj scourers burn down their house with them inside while Samuel was at Ilvermorny in his seventh year. My only son and daughter-in-law were the first victims of the descendants of the scourers, continuing with the Quahog family tradition of making history.

Samuel's grandmother's face turned sad and she left the chair she was sitting in and walked into the darkness of her portrait. Samuel's grandfather held his strong face but soon walked into the darkness of his portrait as well. Samuel walked back over to Trey and stood squarely in front of him. Trey raised the wand again, Samuel didn't blink. "The scourers tried to take everything from me, don't let them take everything from you young man," Samuel said, "You can still make a life of your own. You still can be a good wizard. You can still be a good man."

Trey gripped the wand tight and stared Samuel dead in the eyes. "I don't wanna be good. I want to be great," Trey said as he flicked the wand. Just as Trey began to say the spell and bring the wand back down to attack Samuel, everything stopped. Trey brought down his arm and the wand still floated in midair. He looked Samuel and he looked like he was frozen in time with wincing look on his face. Hard steps echoed through the house. Trey turned to see Alpha standing behind with him wand pointing directly at him.

"What are you doing here?" Trey asked harshly. Alpha tightened his at Trey and then exhaled. "Saving you from ending up in prison for the rest of your life," said Alpha. Trey looked around again at the room, everything had frozen in place, even the fire in the fireplace. "How did you do this?" Trey asked walking over to Alpha. "Very powerful magic. Magic beyond what they teach in schools. The magic of our people," Alpha answered, "Go get your things. We have to go."

Trey, still mystified by the frozen room, shook himself out of the trance and ran up the stairs. He returned a few seconds later, dressed with his bag in hand. He got Alpha's attention and then walked out of the house in a huff. Alpha slowly backed out of the house in order keep the enchantment from breaking, once out on the porch he dropped his wand and everything came into motion inside Samuel's house. Samuel looked around for Trey, but he knew he was gone. He had made his choice.

Alpha and Trey walked down the sidewalk in the neighborhood in complete silence. Trey was angry and kept walking ahead of Alpha, forcing him to pick up his stride every few seconds. "Young One," Alpha said, tired of the pattern, "you are obviously upset about something." Trey continued to walk a little farther and then slammed down the bag and turned to look at Alpha.

"You left us! You left Momma, you left Miles and you left me!," Trey shouted, "And then you come back and don't even tell me you're my father. I have to figure it out from some letter. What the aurors didn't attack that night? Would you have ever told me?" Alpha hung his head and exhaled loudly. Trey walked and pushed him. Alpha, regaining his balance, looks up at Trey and sees nothing but angry on his face. Trey lunged for Alpha again, this time only to be caught in Alpha's arms. Trey struggled to get out of the embrace but Alpha would not let him go.

Trey eventually stopped fighting and hugged Alpha back. "I didn't mean to leave you, my son," Alpha said as Trey began to cry in his arms, "For you and your brothers' safety I had to leave. I had to make the world think I'm dead." Alpha embraced his son for a few more minutes. Trey finally regained his composure and looked at his father through different eyes. "I saw Miles," Alpha said, "He is fine, but we have to move. We have work to do."

"Why couldn't I remember you? I mean everything. Why couldn't I remember" Trey asked interrupting Alpha's line of speech. Alpha took another deep breath and said, "I altered your memory. I didn't want you to expose our relationship to the scourers. I didn't want anyone to hurt you as a way to hurt me," Alpha answered. Confused Trey asked, "Why would the scourers want to hurt me? I'm your son. You're their leader."

Alpha gave Trey a hard look and began to explain, "There are more sides in this battle then scourer and everyone else. Some of us don't agree with MACUSA or the scourers. Some of us believe there is a third option, an option for peace for everyone, magical or not."

"You're a not a real scourer. And I'm not either?" Trey asked. Alpha nodded his yes. "We are apart something bigger my son. Our family is bigger and more powerful than any group in America and we have been working to restore peace for years and we are close. But all of us have to play our parts and this one is mines." Alpha explained, "Now as I have already said son, we have work to do. So let's go" Alpha walked down the sidewalk and Trey followed close behind, with millions of thoughts bouncing around in his head. The main one being: I have a family…I'm not alone.


	17. Part VI:The Coldest Winter Ch17

Chapter 17: The Divisors, The Collectives and The Scourers

The December morning was cold as ice as students made their way through the stone corridors on their way to class. Miles tried to ignore the freezing temperatures and get to class quickly as possible but that had become difficult as Lillian and Drew argued daily about how he should handle the fact that his father may still be alive and that Professor Oxendine may be his aunt. "You sit in the woman's class every single day and don't even acknowledge the fact that she could be your aunt," Drew protested, "I mean you could be getting by easy. I'm sure she'd give you all the answers and then you could give them to me."

Miles shot Drew a look and kept walking towards History of Magic class. Professor Morse had been out since Halloween and every time students asked about him they were told he was handling an emergency on the behalf of MACUSA and that they should be honored that their professor was fulfilling such a noble duty. Professors Cervantes and Salucci alternated teaching his classes. Miles personally preferred when Professor Cervantes taught as she actually taught. Professor Salucci, however, told the students to simply "read the book and stay quiet," and then he would lean back in the desk chair, put his baseball cap over his eyes and then go to sleep.

Just as Miles and Drew were about to enter the classroom, Lillian stopped them. "Seriously Miles," she said in a calm tone, "You need to ask her about that photo. She's the only one who can give you the answers you want." Lillian walked away and Miles and Drew turned to go into the classroom just as the loud church-like bells started to ring throughout the castle. Miles took a seat by Drew and began to look at the picture of the man who might be his father and the woman who was his professor who could be his aunt which he now carried in the front of his favorite binder.

"I'm so happy to see all of your faces," the familiar voice said. Miles and the rest of the students looked up to see Professor Morse leaning on crutches in the front of the classroom. He had cast on his left leg from the knee down and a large white bandage wrapped around his head. His face looked swollen, his eyes were barely open, and his hands had large purple bruises with a few of his fingers in braces. Step by step, Professor Morse limped to his desk. He sat the crutches aside and plopped down in the chair. "Professor Salucci has worn this thing out hasn't he," he asked the students to which they laughed softly/

"Professor Cervantes, told me you all had just made it to the turn of the century," Professor Morse began, "The early 1900's was a special time in America, both for magical beings and No-Majs." The students all paid attention closely as Professor Morse pulled his wand from his jacket pocket and give it a swish. A small puff of white smoke appeared and then turned into a large ship. The ship made its way through the students as if it was moving across the ocean, creating small wakes of smoke as it moved along.

"From the early 1900's until around the second world war, millions of immigrants came from Europe to the United States in search of a better life," Professor Morse lectured, "Among them, many witches and wizards who brought many different magical ideas and practices with them." The ship made its way back to the front of the room where it transformed into a large moon. The moon rose high above the students' heads and clouds began to swirl around it. "Prior to then, magic in America was taught much differently. The teaching staff here at Ilvermorny was comprised of many Native Americans and African Americans, who taught the magic of their ancestors, much of which did not require a wand."

Gasps and whispers came from the students. Miles looked down at his brown hands, and then at the other brown students in the class. They all had confused looks on their faces, as did he. "How is that magic different from the magic we learn now with wands," Nettie asked. The moon in the front of the class lowered and turned into two people shaped figures. "Native American magic focuses on the elements," Professor Morse explained as one of the figures began to dance, "the magic comes from the earth, the wind, the water, and the fire. Learning to control those elements was essentially the preparation to become a great wizard." The dancing figure finished its dance and a fire appeared roared to life from its hands. The students all smiled with glee.

"African magic, however," Professor Morse explained as the second figured pushed its hands together and looked towards the ceiling, "focuses on what's inside. You must learn to become one with your thoughts, your feelings, and most importantly your spirit. If your connection with your spirit was weak, Africans felt that your powers were weak. If your connection with spirit was strong you'd be an unstoppable magical force." The second figure pulled its hands apart and looked down at the students. Suddenly they all felt warm inside as if they'd be happy forever. The two figures turned back into of smoke and then turned into what looked like the castle of Ilvermony.

"Why did that all change when the immigrants from Europe came over in large quantities?" Drew asked surprising the whole class with the fact he was still awake. "Well like I mentioned, before that time magic was taught here in thirds: one part native, one part African, and one part European which included wands." Professor Morse explained, "But in 1934, an interesting figure became the headmaster at Ilvermorny, Professor Vernon Alistair. He was from deepest darkest parts of Alabama and he did not believe in equality among magic. He felt that wand based magic was superior and in his first year as headmaster, made it so. All magic taught at Ilvermorny has to be wand based."

"European," Miles asked, "All magic had to be taught the European way." Professor Morse nodded. The castle in the front of the room spun fast and turned into a hand with a wand in it. "Feeling excluded, the Native Americans and African American adapted the wand based learning to include the magic of their cultures as well. Naturally, Alistair was furious but the deed had been done," Professor Morse further explained, "Alistair and a few head masters after him made sure they drove out any other forms of magic but it still lingered and reemerged every now and then. Usually, every dozen years or so a student comes along that has inherited the magic of all the cultures. Those students are usually chosen by every house during the sorting process. They excel at all subjects. They possess power beyond their understanding and most importantly they do not need a wand to do magic. That group of students is called the Great Eight."

"Nine," Nettie interjected. All eyes fell on Miles. "He was chosen by all four houses during sorting," said Madison Wheeler. Miles swallowed hard and looked around. "And he has perfect marks, I'm talking 100's, in all his classes," Drew shouted. The class began to get riled up and Miles started to sink into his seat. "And he knows a lot of spells and he's not even from a magic family!" Henry Cutter shouted. Miles covered his face and hid under the desk. "But…can he do magic without a wand," Charles Jr said in his usual smug tone. The class all looked at Miles as he slid back into his seat. He looked up at Professor Morse. "Well Miles, can you?" Profess Morse asked returning the glare. Miles shook his head no.

The class' excitement faded. They all slowly returned their attention to Professor Morse. "It's okay Miles," He said, "A many of student have thought they were a part of that illustrious fraternity. Believe me; you are better off without it. Now back to the lecture." The hand with the wand in the front of the class turned into a pair of scales and two hands were placing stones on each side, making the scales tip back and forth. "As MACUSA elected different leaders, the way magic was taught here Ilvermorny changed," Professor Morse explained, "This constant changing over the last 100 years has caused a bit of unrest amongst the magical community here in North America."

The scales turned into three groups of figures. The first two figures had their backs to each other, the second two figures were shaking hands and the last group of figures had their hands down and looked sad. "This unrest has caused the formation of three underground groups here in America," said Professor Morse, "The Divisors, who wish to see American magic separated from Canada, Mexico, and the Caribbean." Miles and Drew exchanged looks in regards to the current MACUSA president. "The Collectives, who wish to see all forms of magic be taught and used in North America," Professor Morse said his voice trembling a bit, "And then the Scourers, who wish to see all magic eliminated."

The class was silent and tense. Professor Morse sat his chair looking down at his injuries and for a second the students thought the heard him crying. "Is that why you were hurt," Nettie asked breaking the silence of the room. Professor Morse looked up and over at her with his swollen cheeks wet from his tears. "Yes dear children," Professor Morse answered, "The three groups are now starting to fight for power and control of magic here in America and I fear that it will get worse long before it gets better." The silence returned and lingered for a while until the bells began to ring.

Miles and Lillian were combing over book after to book in the library to find more information about what Professor Morse had lectured about. Drew simply watched the large clock perched high on the wall and waited for dinner. "It all makes sense now," Miles said flipping the pages of the book, "The Divisors, the Collectives and the Scourers all want the absolute. If they get it, they'll be in power." Lillian flipped a few more pages and then looked at Miles. "But we don't even know what the absolute is," Lillian said reaching for another book, not having found an answer in the first one.

"It has something to do with my wand I know that much," Miles said closing his book and reaching for two more from the stack in the center of the table. "Miles we've checked out nearly every book in this library on wands," Lillian protested, "There's not a single thing about the absolute in none of them." Miles slammed the books shut as they too did not have any information. "There has to be more books about wands somewhere," said Miles looking at the books on the table. Lillian shook her head no and Drew began counting down the final seconds until the dinner bells rang.

The bells began to sound throughout the whole castle. Miles stood up from the table and flicked his wand. The books all began floating back to their respective shelves and Miles, Lillian and Drew began to gather their things. They left the library and headed towards the dining hall. As they were making their way down the large steps, Miles stopped in his tracks. "Whats wrong," Drew asked looking back at Miles. Lillian looked at Miles' face then at the doors to the dining hall. Professor Oxendine and Professor Exeter stood in front of the doors, having another heated discussed. Drew began to walk hard down the steps so that his footsteps made noise.

The professors stopped their conversation and Professor Exeter quickly entered the dining hall. Lillian and Drew darted in behind. Miles stared at Professor Oxendine until she looked up and caught his glances. He broke his glare and began to walk down the stairs. As he approached the door, she stopped him. "Miles, are you alright," Professor Oxendine asked placing her hand on Miles' shoulder, "You have been awfully quiet and withdrawn the last couple of weeks." Miles pulled away from her hard and looked up at her with anger in his eyes.

"Why are you so nice to me," Miles asked. Professor Oxendine stepped back with a bit of shock on her face. "You're nice to meet but you're so hard on everyone else. Why?" Miles asked again. Professor Oxendine regained her strong face and told Miles, "Because I know that you are talented and smart. You are special." Miles became frustrated and slammed down his book bag. "But why am I special," He screamed, "Why does this stuff keep happening to me." Professor Oxendine tried to walk closer to Miles to console him but he picked up his bag and stormed into the dining hall.

Miles plopped down at the table with Drew, Lillian, Javi and Nettie just as Professor Exeter stood up and put his wand in the air. "Students please join me on welcoming back the brave and valiant Professor Daniel Morse," Professor Exeter shouted as he flicked his wand. The whole ceiling of the dining hall exploded into fireworks as hundreds of cupcakes began to fall from the ceiling towards the students. Drew caught his whole in his mouth as he did with most food and Javi's cupcake landed perfectly on his head and remained still like a hat.

"Please Professor Morse tell us of your great adventure on the behalf of MACUSA," Professor Exeter said to Professor Morse. The students all cheered wildly wanting to hear the story. Professor Morse slowly stood to his feet, leaning on his crutches. "Dear children, all I will say is…things are changing in our world. Remain aware and never stop asking questions," said Professor Morse as he began to leave out the dining hall. Professors Williams and Salucci walked after him, making sure he didn't fall off his crutches.

Professor Exeter adjusted his collar as the students were all gasping and whispering at Professor Morse's quick exit. He finally regained his composure and told the students to enjoy their cupcakes and dinner. As the plates of grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and gravy, and string beans floated down to the tables, Miles focused on Professor Exeter. He saw him squirm in his seat as the other professors talked to him. Professor Exeter finally had enough and exited the room as well. For the first time all year, Nettie stopped eating and ran out of the dining hall after her father.

"Well dinner has been exciting tonight," said Javi finally realizing the cupcake on his head and removing it. Drew and Lillian nodded, but Miles still stared at the professors' table and then he got it. "The teachers," Miles said snapping out of his trance. "What about them," asked Lillian. She and Drew exchanged worried looks Miles looked as if he was counting the teachers. "They all have books in their offices," Miles explained, "One of them has to have a book with information about the absolute in it." Javi buried his face in his hands. "Are we still on that," Javi pleaded, "I thought you had given up on it." Miles shook his head no and then looked over at Drew and Lillian. They both had scared looks on their faces.

"You don't think that's…I don't know… dangerous," Drew said, "Plus it would take forever to search every professor's office." Miles scanned the professors' table again, briefly locking eyes with Professor Oxendine. He quickly looked back at his friends. "Not every professor. Just Oxendine and Exeter," Miles said. Drew put down his knife and fork and then looked Miles dead in the eyes. "So you want to break into the office of the headmaster and the meanest teacher here," Drew asked in the most serious voice he had ever used.

Miles nodded. Drew, Javi, and Lillian all exchanged looks and then looked at Miles. "You know…you could just ask Professor Oxendine," Lillian said sheepishly, "She would just tell you. I mean she kind of…sort of…might be …your aunt." Miles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm not asking her and if you all won't help me, I'll do it on my own." Miles barked at his friends. Lillian, Drew, and Javi looked shocked but then slowly, one by one started back eating their dinner.

Out in the corridor, Professor Exeter approached Professor Morse who was being comforted by professors Williams and Salucci. "How dare you walk out of dinner like," Professor Exeter shouted, "Suspicions are as high as possible amongst the students and you pull a stunt like this." Professor Morse looked at Professor Williams then Salucci. He adjusted himself to answer but before he could he was cut off by Professor Exeter. "And my daughter told me about your little history lesson," He said causing Nettie's eyes to widen as she hid behind a nearby column, "That was very inappropriate. I swear you are going to send my whole school into hysteria."

"This man almost died for your school Exeter," Professor Salucci shouted, "and you're going to stand here and berate him." Professor Exeter folded his arms and gave Professor Salucci a rude stare. "I mean look at him. He can't even walk but he got up and taught a full day for your school. Show the man some damn respect," said Professor Salucci as he helped Professor Morse walk away from the scene. Professor Williams and Professor Exeter began to walk back towards the dining hall with Nettie creeping behind them unseen.

"I was just telling the truth. These are children we're dealing with. They scare easily and he's telling them every scary detail about our history," Professor Exeter said in a growl. "No offense headmaster, but that is his job," Professor Williams replied, "to teach them our history." The professors stopped just as they were about to enter the dining hall causing Nettie to quickly duck behind another column. "I realize what happened last time, but these children are not safe while the artifact or the wand is in the castle. We have to attempt another move. You know as well as I do, that there are many people out there that will stop at nothing to get them," Professor Exeter said in a firm tone.

Professor Williams turned and began to look out of one the large windows along the wall of the corridor. "What about the boy?" Professor Williams asked still looking out of the window. Professor Exeter exhaled loudly, began to pace around a bit, and told Professor Williams, "While I take no pleasure in saying this, but you know as well as I do that wands only change allegiance for two reasons. If they are won in battle or…" Professor Williams turned back to face Professor Exeter and said, "or when the owner dies." Nettie's breath left her body and she felt herself becoming weak. She slumped down to the ground behind the column and felt tears beginning to form.

"If need be…the scourers will kill the boy…just to get the wand," Professor Exeter said in a flat tone, "That is why we must move it. We have to give them no reason to come here." Professor Exeter tried to walk away but Professor Williams stopped him and asked, "But what if they come before we can move it?" The silence in the corridor grew deep and tense. The only sounds came from the flickering flames from the torches that illuminated the space. "We must protect him as best as possible, but we cannot sacrifice the life of hundreds over the life of one. If the battle becomes too great we must let him go," Professor Exeter answered. The dining halls doors opened and closed. Professor Williams began to walk away in the opposite direction, only stopping to look back once he heard the sounds of crying coming from behind the column.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Christmas Gift

The entire castle was covered in thick snow. The pukwudgies spent hours cursing and shoveling snow every day, only for it to return every night. Miles watched the small creatures toil away from his empty bedroom. All of his roommates had gone home for the winter holiday, but out of fear of never leaving Mississippi again, Miles stayed at school. Miss Sweeting had sent him a beautiful card and informed him that she was spending her vacation studying No-Majs in Florida in order to see if heat had any effect on day to day non-magical activities

Miles was one of a few dozen students who stayed during the holidays. A majority of students who stayed during the holiday break were from Hawaii or the Caribbean, places where trains couldn't easily get to, not even magical ones. Miles had spent the days walking through the cold castle and really taking the time to look at it. Ilvermorny Castle was a grand spectacle. Every ceiling was so high you had to bend your neck to look up at them. Iron chandeliers and sconces holding torches illuminated every room. Every staircase was made of shiny white marble and lush blue carpet with red outlines on each landing.

But behind its beautiful façade, there was a secret that was beginning to come to the surface and Miles could feel it. The pulsing in the palm of his hand had returned. Every night as he tried to sleep, the pulsing would intensify. Harder and faster. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Miles would spring from his sleep and look down at his hand. The blood was pumping so hard he could see the veins move. He got up from his bed and began to wonder around the room.

As he got closer to the door, the pulsing changed. Instead of painful and hard, it felt steady and rhythmic…like a heartbeat. He opened the door and following the pulsing down the corridor and out of the entrance to the boys' hall. The December air was cold and Miles could see his breath as it left his body. The stone floor sent chills through Miles' socked feet as he jogged through the corridor. The pulsing lead him right then left then up the stairs. Then down another corridor and then up a winding staircase of the tallest tower of Ilvermorny.

Miles looked in front of him at the door to the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom. The pulsing in his hand had stopped. This was where he needed to be. But…he did not want to be there. Miles turned around and started down the stairs when he heard a shuffling of feet running up the staircase. He quickly darted into the classroom. The footsteps were growing closer and closer. Miles looked around the room for somewhere to hide. "In the cupboard boy," A deep voice said, "over there in the corner." Miles looked up and saw that the portraits on the wall were all pointing to the cupboard where Professor Oxendine kept supplies.

Miles hid in the cupboard just as the door of the classroom flew open. Miles peeped through the doors of the cupboard to see Professor Williams standing in front of an out of breath Professor Oxendine. "What were you doing in the sanctuarium? You know it is off limits!" Professor Williams screeched as he pointed his wand in Professor Oxendine's face. She finally caught her breath and her usual strong face. "It is of no business of yours Andre." she snapped back. Professor Williams tightened his grasp on the wand.

"You're one of them," he shouted, " A scourer! I always knew it! Even when we we're students. You! And that brother of yours! So odd… so different from everyone are you hiding?" said Professor Williams as he began to look over the room. Miles could feel the wind in the room change as the look on Professor Oxendine's face got angrier and angrier.

"You come in not only my classroom but my home and insult me and my family?" she said raising her hand to Professor Williams' face. Despite the wind speed picking up in the room, Professor Williams did not flinch. He gripped his wand tightly and a bright stream of light started to shine from the ends of it. "You are a powerful witch Akecheta, but I'm no wizard's apprentice either," Professor Williams said moving closer to Professor Oxendine, "While everyone else is too busy protecting themselves or this school, I seem to be the only one worried about that boy's life."

Miles swallowed hard inside the cupboard as he watched Professor Oxendine's face turn red. She stretched her hands and the wind began to move so fast that it rattled the furniture and blew the books off the desks. "You know nothing of who is protecting that boy, you don't know anything about him" Professor Oxendine shot back, "So I suggest you refrain from mentioning him." Professor Williams began to laugh, only making Professor Oxendine angrier.

"Do I sense some sensitivity? Some of your family's deep secrets coming out?" Professor Williams taunted, "We, as well as MACUSA, wouldn't want that coming out now would we. Your father should be ashamed. That poor girl. Guess that what happens when you step outside of your community." Professor Oxendine lowered arms and the wind stopped. She walked over to Professor Williams and smiled in his face.

"Are you still angry about a date to a school dance? Do I sense some sensitivity?" Professor Oxendine laughed, " And for the record, love knows no rules, no race or 'community'" Professor Williams lowered his wand and crossed his arms. The portraits on the wall all sighed in relief as they thought they were about to witness a great battle take place in the classroom. "I only bring up your family because I know you all have something to do with this. I can feel it." said Professor Williams as he walked to the door, "I will inform Professor Exeter about your late night trips to the sanctuarium. I know you are using what's in there for no good." The door slammed loudly.

Miles watched as Professor Oxendine tapped the wall in a small circle. A door appeared and she walked through it. After a few seconds, the door disappeared. Miles quickly left out of the cupboard and ran out of the classroom. He ran as fast as he could back to his bedroom. Once inside the room, he plopped down on his bed. Why does my hand lead me to see these conversations? he thought as the bright moon illuminated the whole room.

The loud cursing of the Pukwudgies awoke Miles the next morning. He changed out of his night clothes quickly and made his way down to the dining hall. He sat at a table alone and looked out at the room. Usually filled with hundreds of students, only about 60 were in the room eating the flavorless oatmeal on the Christmas Eve morning. The loud clang of a plate hitting the table broke Miles from his trance.

"Professor Salucci?" Miles said as the Professor was making himself comfortable at the table. "How's it going there kid?" Professor Salucci asked as he shoveled several spoonfuls of the oatmeal into his mouth. "It's going fine…why aren't you sitting at the Professor's table?" Miles asked suspiciously. Professor Salucci made eye contact with Professor Williams then back with Miles. "You looked lonely kid," the professor replied. Miles just continued to try to eat the terrible oatmeal as Professor Salucci talked about how disappointed his mother was that he wasn't coming home for Christmas.

Miles noticed Professor Oxendine leaving the professors' table and decided to leave the table with Professor Salucci. Miles had been gone a few seconds before Professor Salucci stopped his story about how his NoMaj brothers always ruined Christmas long enough to notice Miles was not longer saying the occasional "mmmhmm." Miles ran out into the corridor to see that he had missed Professor Oxendine, it was as if she had disappeared into thin air.

Miles stared down at his palm hoping that it would lead him to Professor Oxendine or at least to the next conversation he was supposed to witness. He stared at his hand for what seemed like forever before he decided to go back to his room. Upon reaching his room, there was a box on his bed and an owl perched on the seal of the opened window. By the owl was a small piece of paper and a fancy pen, that had Owl Parcel Service written on it in cursive writing. The owl had on a small vest with the letters O.P.S. stamped on it. Miles signed the paper and then pen and paper both turned to puffs of smoke and the owl flew away.

Miles made his way to the bed as the window closed itself. He unwrapped the box and saw a small chocolate covered cherry dancing across the front of the package and Miss Molly Massachusetts' Gummy Fudges written across the top. A great smile appeared across Miles' face and he opened the box of candy as fast as he could. A picture flew out from under the box as Miles was unwrapping it. He picked up the picture to see Drew and three boys who looked exactly like him but each a little taller than the other all standing around a man and woman who Miles' assumed were Drew's parents. They all were wearing lime green Christmas sweaters with Santa riding a reindeer like a horse on them. They all waved and smiled like all the families Miles saw on television movies. He flipped the card over to see a message from Drew.

I hope you are not too bored at school by yourself. I also hope you won't have nightmares about my family's ugly green sweaters. My grandma from Texas makes them. She's a 108, can't see that well and the only spell she remembers is an enchantment for her knitting needles to make as many ugly sweaters as possible. Oh and I didn't forget to ask my dad about your dad like you asked. I don't know what your dad did but I'd say it was bad from the way my dad yelled at me for even saying his name. He even told me to not be friends with you anymore! But I wouldn't ever do that. You, Javi, and Lillian are the first real friends I have ever had. Oh and Nettie…sometimes…when she's not trying to eat my food. I hope her parents feed her over the break. Nevertheless, I did get some information. After my talk with my dad, someone from MACUSA came to our house and said that a known scourer was spotted in Massachusetts possibly headed towards our school! They said he was young and may have connections to someone at Ilvermorny. I don't know what's going on, but my parents are talking about possibly not letting me comeback after Christmas. That's how I know something big about to happen. Stay safe. Eat the gummy fudges one at a time and hopefully I'll see you after new years! - Drew M.

Miles folded the letter back and opened the candy. He managed to eat the whole box, slowly, but surely. He soon found himself passed out in a candy induced coma. The loud bells awoke him from his candy slumber. He looked out of the window and saw that it was now dark. Miles made his way down to the dining hall. He took a seat at an empty table and prayed that a professor would not attempt to share a meal with him. His prayers were not answered as he heard a set of foot steps walk up behind his chair.

"Everything okay?" Professor Oxendine said in a voice Miles had never heard. Miles looked at her nodded. She walked away with an odd smile on her face. At the professors' table, Professors Oxendine and Williams shot each other mean looks. They then both smiled at Miles very strangely. Plates of corn on the con, grilled chicken and potatoes soon floated down from the sky. After another uneventful meal, Miles exited the dining hall and started down the corridor back towards his room. Boom. He looked down at his right hand. He walked a few steps forward. Boom. Boom. He kept walking down the corridor.

His walking turned into running and then he found himself back at the church like room he had visited before. He did not notice the first time but there was the word "sanctuarium" etched in the marble archway above the doors. Miles' hand pulsed steadily as he walked into the room. The pulsing got more and more steady as he approached the silver bowl of black liquid in the front of the room. He could hear murmurs of a voice but he could not make out the words. He looked over into the bowl and saw a stream of gold moving through it.

A steady pair of footsteps began making their way towards the room. Miles quickly looked for somewhere to hide but there was nowhere in the open room. The doors flew open and Miles looked up to see Professors Salucci and Williams. "What in the heck are you doing in here kid?" Professor Salucci asked. Miles just looked at the bowl and then back at the professors. "Have you been then one coming in here?" Professor Williams asked, "Has someone…Professor Oxendine been making you come in here?" Miles look of fear turned to one of suspicion.

"What's in here that I can't see? What are you all hiding from me?" Miles asked. The professors exchanged looks and then looked back at Miles. "I think you should return to your room," said Professor Williams. "Yeah let's go kid," Professor Salucci added. Miles stomped out of the room with the professors behind him. Professor Oxendine hid behind a column and waited for the room to be empty. As soon as she saw that Miles and the professors were out of sight, she snuck into the room. She closed the doors behind her and made her way to the bowl.

She waved her hands over the bowl and said, "Loqueris ad me." The black liquid bubbled and then turned gold and Alpha's face appeared in the bowl. Professor Oxendine sighed hard and tapped the surface of the water hard with her hand. "You have some timing William. Andre and the other professors are sniffing around. I don't want you to be found or worse everything our people have worked for would be for nothing" she said. William's facial expression grew deep and sad. "I am just so worried about my son. They will kill him in order to gain control of that wand and now even easier than before since they know my allegiance to them is not true," William's voice echoed through the room.

"Brother…how could you have let this happen? There was a plan in place. A plan that required you to gain access to the scourers. Why did your allegiance to them fail?" Professor Oxendine shouted. William looked away and then back at Professor Oxendine. "I had to save Trey. We were under attack and I left them to protect my first born son. This is only a minor set back dear sister. The plan is still going to work. But I must ask…do you think they suspect you?" said William. "Andre does but Exeter trusts me. As long as he does, the others won't ask any questions,"Professor Oxendine replied.

The silence returned to the room. "Remember, you are not there to make friends. You are there to protect your nephew, my son, and be a way in for our people when we need it." William said in a stern tone. "Never make any friends. That was always your advice yet the entire time you were here…yet you did the opposite. I wouldn't have nephews in the first place if you had stuck to the original plan 20 years ago." Professor Oxendine said with an attitude.

"Sister, I am sorry. I can't apologize enough for what my heart made me do so long ago. But this is where we are today. Our people still have a chance to be great and to rule this land as long as we do as we have to do." said William, "Did you do as I asked…that other favor of mines?"

Professor Oxendine smiled and nodded. William smiled back at her. "Did you as I asked?" asked Professor Oxendine. William bowed his head and slowly nodded. A tapping came at the window. Professor Oxendine walked over and opened the window. An owl flew in and dropped the medium sized box and then flew back out of the window. "Thank you brother and Merry Christmas," Professor Oxendine said looking into the bowl. The gold liquid turned back to black. Professor Oxendine then picked up the box and left the room.

…

In the dense forests of Massachusetts, William or Alpha, watches as the gold circle in the pond turns back into the still black water surrounding it. He stands from his kneeling position and begins to walk back to the small tent near the tree behind him. A loud screech of an owl stops him and he looks up at the sky. A package drops from the night sky and he catches it with both hands. William smiled at the moon and headed into the tent.

The morning sun beamed through the canvas material of the tent. Trey rolled out of bed and walked to the opposite side of the tent which was the size of a small house on the inside despite looking like it could only house one person from the outside. Trey grabbed small loaf of the bread his father had brought them and handed towards the picnic table which sat in the center of the room. On the table was a package with a small label that read To Trey.

Trey placed the bread on the table and began to unwrap the package. His eyes dropped at what was inside. "Merry Christmas Trey," William said as he watched Trey pull the blue sweater from the package. "Dad what is this?" William walked over to Trey and took the sweater from his hands. The sweater was part of an official Ilvermorny boy's uniform. It was blue with red trim. It also had a Horned Serpent embroidered over the heart.

"Trey, you are the only man in this family since 1865 who has not had the privilege of attending the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You paid a great expense for my choices. I can't give you those years back but I can do my best to make it up to you. This family has been Horned Serpents for over 150 years and I'm not letting you miss out on that,"said William handing the sweater to Trey, " This is an official sixth-year sweater. I, as head boy of Horned Serpent house 1996, am hereby making you an honorary Horned Serpent." Trey's smile spread across his face. He quickly put on the sweater on looked down at it. William dug in the package and pulled out a cranberry red tie and tied around Trey's neck. He stepped back and looked at Trey in the sweater.

"School or no school. You are a great wizard nevertheless." William said as he kissed his son on the forehead and pulled him in for a hug.

…

Miles awoke with something heavy on the foot of his bed. He looked down at the shoe box sized wooden box and studied it for a moment. He finally reached down and picked up the box. As he pulled back the lid a cloud dust arose as if the box had not been opened in years. Inside was some old envelops and a book that looked to be a hundred years old. Miles wiped off the cover and was a bit shocked at the title. A History of 20th Century Magic by Lady Euprosine Grandmaion of New Orleans. Miles opened the cover to see that it was a first edition printed in 1940. He read the table of contents to see that the history book talked about the same issues as the book of fables.

As Miles read through the history book, he discovered all the things in the book of fables, were real. They had really happened. But why would someone turn a history book into a book of fables? The question lingered in Miles' mind but he did not fret over it long as he turned to the one story he never got to read in the book of fables, Alexandra: Celui Perdu or as it was titled in the history book version…Alexandria: The Lost Witch.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Treasonous One

The light of the full moon on the freezing January night could barely break through the canopy of the dense Massachusetts forest. The figures wearing dark cloaks and blood red masks rode their brooms swiftly through the forest, streams of wind zipped through the frozen trees behind them, leaving wakes of snow in their paths. The scourers were out for blood. They were on the hunt for someone who used to be their leader. Someone who had stolen their trust. They were on the hunt for the treasonous one. They were on the hunt for Alpha.

One of the scourers pulled his wand out from under his cloak. He flicked it as he and the other scourers weaved through the trees and a large ball of light flew from the wand and illuminated the forest for few dozen yards ahead. "Faster!" growled one of the scourers as the light began to fade in front of them.

William, or Alpha as the scourers knew him, sat outside of the tent watching his surrounding while Trey slept inside. Whoosh. The sound made William's ears perk up and he began looking around to see where it had come from. Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. The sounds were getting faster and louder. William quickly ran into the tent.

"Wake up now," Williams shouted as he began stuffing items from around the tent into a small bag. Trey groggily wiped his eyes and walked the center of the tent. He was wearing his Ilvermorny sweater and pajama pants. "Dad," Trey said with a cracking voice, "What is going on?" William stopped packing for a moment and looked Trey in the eyes and said, "They've found us." Trey was fully awake now and quickly ran to start packing as well.

The scourers flew through the forest so fast that the trees began to blur as they passed by them. The scourer that was leading the pack flicked his wand again and threw out another ball of light. William and Trey's tent could be seen in the distance. "It's right up ahead. I can smell his yellow blood from here," one of the scourers shouted as they flew closer and closer to the tent.

Trey and William ran out of the tent. William turned and flicked his wand at the tent, it then folded itself up into small pouch. William ran over and picked it up. He flicked his wand again and two brooms dropped from the treetops above. William grabbed the brooms and walked over to Trey. "Dad, I can't fly a broom," Trey protested as William tried to give him the broom.

William mounted his broom and then looked back over at Trey. "Son, if you want to live, you're going to have fly one today," William said as he pushed the broom back towards Trey. Trey held the broom in his hands and looked over. "Dad I can't…" Trey started to say. Just as William was going to respond, a bright red bolt of lightning struck the ground beside them sending a cloud of dirt into the air. Trey quickly hopped on the broom and flew off. William laughed a little and then took off behind him.

"Stay low," William yelled as caught up with Trey. He nodded without looking over at his father as he concentrated on dodging trees in the almost pitch black forest. Boom. Trey looked and saw a red bolt of energy had hit a large tree and snapped in half. "Pull up," yelled William as he saw the tree falling in front of Trey. He pulled up on the broom, barely missing the large tree. Boom. Boom . Boom. More and more bolts of red lightning hit the trees and earth as they flew through the forest.

Trey and William finally flew out of the woods and onto a large frozen lake. The scourers flew out a moment later. The moon reflected bright across the lake. Trey looked back and saw that at least two dozen scourers were flying towards them. Their frozen breath came from beneath their masks made them look like dragons. Boom. The bolt of lightning had hit the surface of the lake, sending shards of razor sharp ice into the air. Trey and William dodged the falling ice as they neared the middle of the lake.

"Son," William shouted, "They are after me." Boom. Another group of razor sharp ice pieces rain down. Trey went to the left, William to the right. Once all of the ice had crashed they met back at the middle. "Trey," William shouted, "when we reach the shore, I want you to keep going into the forest and don't stop until they are no longer chasing you." Trey looked ahead at the nearing shoreline and then back at his father. "But Dad," Trey shouted. "Do as I say!" William shouted back.

They reached the shore and Trey flew into the forest. William made a hard right turn and took the scourers back onto the lake and away from the forest. Most of the scourers continued to follow William but two continued into the forest. William sped up on the broom and pulled out his wand. He dipped low and flew close to the ice. He touched his wand to the surface of the ice and a large cloud of smoke began to rise from the lake.

Some of the scourers were caught in the smoke and were frozen in midair and then dropped out of the air and hit the lake like rocks. A few scourers dodged the smoked and continued to chase William as he darted above the treetops and flew over the forest. Trey flew to the right and then to left, dodging trees. Boom. A cloud of dirt flew into Trey's path, sending him spiraling off to the right. He flew directly into a tree and dropped hard to the ground.

"Where did he go," one of the scourers shouted. Trey lay on the ground as still as he could. All went silent. All Trey could hear was his own heart thumping in his chest. He looked around and then slowly rose to his feet. He began to walk cautiously through the forest. Quiet step after quiet step, until SNAP. Trey looked down and saw he had stepped on a small branch. Boom. Boom. Two bolts of red lightning shot his way. Trey took off running through the forest.

Above the treetops, William had fended off all of scouers except for one. The scourer flew beside William. He shot a red bolt, William would fire back with a yellow one. The explosions of the battle sent shockwaves through the still winter air. William's last shot made the scourer lose his balance on the broom. When he regained his balance and caught up to William, his mask was gone. "Beta," William shouted, "My brother."

Beta sent over another bolt. William dodged it, but did not fire back. "I am fighting for something bigger. I am fighting for all magical people," William shouted, "I want us to live in harmony with each other and the NoMajs." Beta sent over two bolts of lightning. "Magic does not bring peace! Only war," Beta shouted back, "We all must live as humans! No magic,"

Beta inhaled deep and then screamed as he put all the energy possible behind his wand. A the thunderous red bolt of energy made its way towards William , he pulled out his wand and shot back a bright white bolt of energy. The bolts locked and began to fight with each other. The sun slowly started rise over the tree tops. As the sunlight shined on Beta's face he began to lose control of his wand. His bolt of energy dissipated and William's struck him hard. Beta went flying off his broom and down into the forest.

William quickly dipped down into the forest to find Trey. The two remaining scourers flew within in closes distance behind Trey. Boom. Trey narrowly missed being hit. "Come on think, think," Trey said to himself as he ran through the trees. "I got it," he yelled and pulled his wand from his jacket pocket. "Turbinis," Trey yelled as he flicked his wand. Trey dove to the ground and Scourers halted behind him.

"I guess he's given up," one of the scourers joked. As they pulled out their wands to attack Trey, the wind started to pick up. "What's going on, "one of the scourers asked. Soon the wind was so intense that blew the scourers off their brooms and back into the forest. Trey hung on to a tree root for dear life as the intense wind blew through the forest. After a minute or so the wind ceased and Trey flopped to the ground. He lay there for a few seconds and caught his breath.

Just as Trey's breathing had settled, he heard footsteps approaching him. He quickly turned around and pointed his wand. "Going to attack me son?" said William as he threw his hands in the air. "Dad," Trey yelled as he ran and hugged his father. William returned the hug and they began to walk through the forest.

"Where are we going now," Trey asked as they made it to the edge of the forest. "To our destination," William said with a smile. They made it out of the forest and began to walk through an open stretch of land. "Dad, I don't see anything but grass," Trey said they continued walked. "Because you aren't looking and watch your step," William advised. Trey looked down and saw a train track. He cautiously stepped over it and continued to walk behind his father.

William stopped and closed his eyes. Trey stopped beside him and looked around until he saw a tall mountain in the distance. The clouds around the top of the mountain cleared as the bright morning sun reached its peak. Trey's mouth dropped as the colossal castle came into view. William opened his eyes and looked down at his son and said, "Welcome to Ilvermorny."


	20. Chapter 20: The Headmaster's Library

Chapter 20: The Headmaster's Library

Laughter erupted throughout the classroom as Drew fell out of his desk and hit the floor. "Mr. Mason," Professor Williams said in his powerful voice, "If I have not made it clear enough, let me reiterate, there is no sleeping in my class!" The class laughed even harder once they realized Drew was still not awake. Professor Williams walked heavily over to the snoring student and looked him over. Professor Williams then took out his wand and began to wave it over Drew's body. The class grew quiet as they watched the professor.

Drew started to wiggle in his sleep and then eventually he hopped to his feet. He started to strip out of his sweater as sweat appeared on his face. "I'm on fire!" Drew yelled out, causing his classmates to burst out in laughter once again. Drew stopped and began to look around at his cackling classmates. "I was burning up," Drew asked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, "what did you do to me?" Professor Williams crossed his arms and said, "It is a temperature charm, 'fermentum,' and I was showing it as well as several others to your classmates before you interrupted us with your snoring!"

The class grew silent again. Drew slowly took his seat next to Miles. " I hope you had no plans this evening as you will be helping the Pukwudgies shovel snow from the castle grounds until dinner," Professor Williams said as he made his way back to the front of the class. "It'll be okay," Miles whispered, "The Pukwudgies curse and tell dirty jokes, so it'll probably be fun." Miles and Drew began to laugh a little just as Professor Williams began to teach the cooling charm, frigus. "Mr. Cassidy, is something funny?" Professor Williams asked, "Would you like to join Mr. Mason?" Miles quickly shook his head no.

Professor Williams started back teaching the lesson, all the students in complete silence. After having a difficult morning in all of their classes which included Lillian accidently setting one of Professor Stewart's dreadlocks on fire while brewing her dragon scale potion, Miles, Drew, Lillian, and Javi snuck into the library to eat their lunches. "I can't believe I have a detention," Lillian groaned, "I have never had detention in my life." Javi took a big bite of his sandwich and attempted to console Lillian by saying, "Well at least all you have to do is clean cauldrons, Drew has to shovel snow! With the Pukwudgies!"

Miles laughed as he turned a page in the history book he got for Christmas. "Aren't you a Pukwudgie?" Drew asked suspiciously as he bit a huge chunk out of an apple. "Yeah, but I don't think the real Pukwudgies like me very much," Javi replied. "They don't like any students," Miles said as he flipped another page in the book. "Are you going to eat or are you just going to read that book?" Lillian asked as she snatched the book from Miles. He quickly snatched it back and flipped to the spot he was reading from. "It's really interesting," Miles protested, "And it's the only Christmas present I got this year." Javi finished the last of his lunch and decided to interject.

"You got those really nice pajamas from your family," said Javi. Miles closed the book and looked at his friends who all had questioning looks on their faces. "I don't know who really sent me that," Miles explained, "It just said 'family.' The only family I know is Mama and Trey. Mama doesn't know how to send things here and Trey is…is…." Javi, Drew and Lillian all exchanged looks and then focused their attention back to Miles. "The last I heard from him was these weird letters and I haven't got one of those since like October."

"Aren't you worried?" Lillian asked. Miles looked away from her and back down at the book. "I mean where are you going to go once the school year ends? It's already February," said Javi. Miles just stuck his head deeper into the book. A few tense moments passed and the school's loud bells began to ring out through the school. Drew, Lillian and Javi all stood up and left the table in the back of the library. After a few seconds, Miles closed the book and began to gather his uneaten lunch.

"You can always stay here," a girl's voice said. Miles looked up and saw Nettie leaning against a nearby bookshelf. "There a few kids that are in like the foster care system or whatever before they come to Ilvermorny and in the summers they stay around the castle and clean up and stuff," Nettie said with a seemingly nice smile on her face. Miles threw his lunch in the trashcan near the table and walked past Nettie without saying a word. "I was just trying to be nice!" Nettie said in her usual tone. Miles turned to face her and said "Thanks," with a smug tone.

"It just wasn't the right time," Drew whispered to Lillian as they sat behind Miles in Defense against the Dark Arts. "When would be the right time," Lillian whispered back, "when we're boarding the train to go to our homes and he's stuck here with the Pukwudgies?" Miles tried to tune out his friends as Professor Oxendine wrote an interesting word on the board.

"Invictas," Professor Oxendine said holding her wand tight in her hand as she crossed her arms, "The state of being invincible. Being all powerful. Being the one." The students watched her in their usual tense silence. "In the magical community in the Americas, the pursuit of being powerful has resulted in the creation of some pretty dark magic. A magic that does no good and only destroys all that come in its path." The class continued to watch the professor as she made her way around the classroom. The sound of her boots on the stone floor making the only noise in the room.

"I have been made aware that Professor Morse, against the strict rules of MACUSA, told you all of the Collectives, the Divisors and of course the Scourers," Professor Oxendine said as she made her way back to the front of the room, "But what he failed to mention to you all is the method of which each of these groups use magic." Lillian raised her hand and Professor Oxendine called on her. "If the scourers do not believe anyone should have magic, why would they use it?" Lillian asked.

Professor Oxendine laughed and said, "That is the question of many." She then waved her hand in the air and the chalkboard cleared itself of current writings. Professor Oxendine then flicked her wand in the air a few times and the word, "destructive," appeared on the board. "The scourers use their magic for one reason and one reason only, to destroy," said Professor Oxendine, "The more they destroy, the worse the magical community looks. In the 1970's, the scourers first returned as they exist today. They consisted of a group of outcasts from Ilvermorny. These were students who did not fit in and did not do very well at their studies. They did their research and found witches and wizards who were direct relatives of the original scourers.

The outcast students, the direct relatives and a few seriously misguided NoMajs began to wreak havoc on NoMaj's in order to start what many were calling a 'Second Salem.' Aurors from MACUSA were able to stop the Scourers in the early 90's but what came of that dispute was something many felt is far worse." The students began to whisper in hushed tones. Drew raised his hand and Professor Oxendine began to blink wildly as she was surprised that he was still awake. While still in shock, she called on Drew to ask his question.

"The Divisors were formed," said Drew, "My dad told me that some of the outcast students and the scourer relatives were from Mexico, Canada and the Caribbean. The early Divisors believed that the whole issue could have been avoided if students from other parts of North America had not been admitted to Ilvermorny in the first place." Professor Oxendine clapped for Drew and he slowly blushed. "As if anyone would trust a traitor Mason," Anna Zhong yelled out. Many of the students burst out laughing.

"Anna!" Professor Oxendine shouted, "Detention. You will be doing lines until your hand is numb." The students all began to "ooooo" like a pack of owls. "What is with the teachers and the detention today?" Lillian whispered to Drew, who shrugged hard. Professor Oxendine waved her hand again and the chalkboard cleared itself of the writings again. She flicked her wand and "2006" appeared on the board.

"The Battle of MACUSA," Lillian shouted with glee. Drew tried to hide under the desk. "Yes Lillian," Professor Oxendine said, "2006 is when the battle of MACUSA occurred. It seemed pertinent to discuss this as Anna so politely brought it up. History repeated itself 16 years later and the children of the scourers finally reached an age where they could leave Ilvermorny as well as NoMaj school and join their parents in the fight against magic. Somehow, the scourers learned the location of MACUSA's highest office and attempted to assassinate the president at the time, Samuel Quahog."

A few students looked at Drew with anger in their eyes. "As you can imagine, it was a huge fight. Many wizards and witches died. As a result, MACUSA widened the divide between NoMajs and magical people even further. The scourers went back underground and the divisors had even more ammunition for their cause," Professor Oxendine said as she flicked her wand in the air again. "Politics" appeared on the board. "That is the magic of the divisors. Politics. They use politics and power to try to control the magical world. The worse they can make everyone else look, the more powerful they seem," Professor Oxendine explained.

The class started chatting about the information that had just been given and Miles slowly raised his hand. Professor Oxendine adjusted her robes and then called on Miles. "What about the collectives? Are they evil too?" he asked. Professor Oxendine seemed to be taken aback by Miles' question but she quickly gathered her composure and answered him. "The collectives are peace makers. They wish to see both sides come together, as well as NoMajs, to live in a peaceful world. A world where the magical people and non-magical people don't have to be separate," she said. Miles' face had an expression of disbelief.

"Why would we want to live with NoMaj's?" Bolt said without raising his hand, "My whole family is NoMaj's and they're complete idiots. I hate them." They were a few gasps and then a few people expressing their agreement with Bolt. "Well Bolton just because they're not magical, it doesn't mean they are less than you," Professor Oxendine said assertively. Bolt folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "These collectives sound too good to be true," said Madison Wheeler, "What are they really after?"

The students started to agree with Madison. Miles watched as Professor Oxendine's face started to stiffen. He could tell something was getting to her. "The collectives are only after peace amongst all humans. They have been working for many decades, to achieve this," Professor Oxendine said with a bit of cracking in her voice. "They just want to rule the magical world and make us live with NoMajs." Bolt shouted. More students started cheering. "I'm not going back to NoMaj school, that mess was boring," a student said. "My parents are NoMajs, and I love them," another shouted across the room. "The collectives sound lame! Let's send those other kids packing!" Bolt shouted. The class was in an uproar of conflicting thoughts. "I'm from Canada, you jerk!" a girl shouted.

As the students shouted back and forth, Miles looked up at Professor Oxendine. She had turned red in the face and for the first time since Miles had known her, she looked scared. The conflicting sides only got louder and louder until the loud bells began to ring throughout the castle. The students all hopped from their desks and ran out of the room. Once everyone was gone, Miles made his way to the front of the class where he saw Professor Oxendine still frozen with fear. "Professor," he asked as he gently tapped her on the arm.

Professor Oxendine exhaled hard like she was in a trance. She looked down at Miles and the tenseness left her face. Miles stepped away and looked at the professor and noticed she was looking at him differently than she had in the past. She knelt down to her knees in order to look Miles in the eye. "What made you ask about the collectives?" Professor Oxendine asked. Miles just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, they were the only ones you didn't talk about. I want to know what's going on. I feel like everything is being kept from me."

Professor Oxendine adjusted her robes again and looked away from Miles. She then slowly stood to her feet and walked to the front of the classroom. "Miles, I'm sure that nothing is being purposefully kept from you. If there are any secrets, you have not been told of them as to protect you. We may be on the verge of dark times," Professor Oxendine said. Miles rolled his eyes and went back to his desk to gather his things. "Miles," said Professor Oxendine as she saw Miles beginning to leave the room. He stopped right before leaving the room and turned to face the professor.

"To protect me," Miles asked, "Do you know what my life was like before I got here? Do you know what it has been like since I came to Ilvermorny?" Professor Oxendine found herself with no response to the questions. She instantly felt like she, as well as many others, had made a mistake in keeping Miles in the dark. "Miles, I am not aware of your every struggle, but I do know that many students have issues their first year. I know I did," Professor Oxendine responded.

"Do other students get attacked by scourers at flying lessons?" Miles asked, "Or do they get their wands stolen and then lied to about what really happened?" A shocked look appeared on Professor Oxendine's face as she realized that the attempts to alter Miles's memory after the attacks were unsuccessful. She began to try to formulate an answer but Miles was already upset. He stormed out of the class room and slammed the door.

Still angry from his conversation with Professor Oxendine, Miles ran into his room and plopped onto his bed. Bolt sitting at his desk noticed Miles and decided he could not pass up an opportunity to make Miles more miserable. "Watch this," Bolt leaned over and whispered to Charles Jr. Bolt then ripped a piece of paper from the book he was supposed to be reading, balled it up and then threw it at Miles. The paper ball bounced off Miles' afro and landed on the floor beside his bed. Miles quickly turned around and looked at Bolt.

"Leave me alone," Miles said in a gruff of a voice. "Or what," Bolt shot back. Javi entered the room with his usual cautiousness, only to find his roommates in yet another fight. "I said leave me alone," Miles screamed with his eyes full of tears on the verge of falling. Bolt made a fake sad face and got up from his chair. He then dramatically crossed his heart and then began to walk over to Miles' side of the room. "Oh did I hurt your feelings?" Bolt sarcastically asked, "Did I make your sad life any sadder?"

Miles sprung from the bed and whipped out his wand. Bolt feigned a scared face for a moment and then burst out laughing. "You think I'm scared of you?" said Bolt, "Did you forget that I beat you in a duel already and broke your old wand in the process?" Javi noticed the vacant expression on Miles' face. He began to worry about what Miles would do next. Bolt continued to make sad faces and taunt Miles. " I can't wait until we get home," Bolt snarled, "We have to leave wands at school, so that just means that I'll go back to beating you the old fashioned way."

Charles Jr. laughed out loud at Bolt's torment of Miles, while Javi slowly started to make his way to the door as he felt the energy in the room starting to change. Bolt inched his way closer and closer to Miles. "Are you going to do something Miles," Bolt questioned, "are you going to fight me." Bolt pushed Miles in the chest, which caused him to stumble but not fall. "He isn't going to do anything," Charles Jr. hissed as he hopped onto his bed and crossed his legs as if he was preparing to watch a show. Bolt began to circle Miles who was heaving his breath through his flaring nostrils.

"Miles," whimpered Javi with one of his hands on the door. Miles did not answer. He just closed his eyes and gripped the wand tight in his hand. "Do something," Bolt said as he pushed Miles again. Javi whimpered out his friend's name again in an attempt to distract him from their bully of a roommate. "Do something," said Bolt as he pushed Miles again. Charles Jr's loud cackling laugh filled the room as he continued to instigate the situation between Miles and Bolt.

Bolt finally stopped circling Miles once he was in front of his face. He then leaned in real close and whispered to Miles, "Do it. Do Something. You won't. Will you? Because you're scared I'm going to knock you out again. Aren't you? You scared…little…" Miles' eyes blinked open and Bolt swears he saw them flash red. Bolt then felt the air leaving his lungs as if someone had hooked a vacuum cleaner hose to his mouth. Charles Jr hopped from the bed and down to the floor where Bolt was now looking as if he was choking to death.

Javi ran over and began to shake Miles. "Stop, stop,stop," yelled Javi, "you're going to kill him." Javi quickly looked around for something to snap his friend out of this trance he seemed to be in. He looked all around into he saw a glass of soda sitting on Charles Jr's nightstand. Javi jumped across the bed and grabbed the glass. He ran back over to Miles and splashed the soda in his face. Miles began to cough and blink wildly as he wiped the soda from his face. Bolt took a deep breath and began to cough as he regained his breath.

"You tried to kill him," Charles Jr shouted, "I'm going to go tell Professor Williams." Charles Jr. ran out of the room and Javi ran off behind him and shouted, "I'm going to tell Professor Williams that you and Bolt are bullies." Once Javi and Charles Jr were out of the room, Bolt stood to his feet and looked Miles in the eye. Miles returned the mean glare for a few moments. "This isn't finished," Bolt said in a raspy voice. Miles looked back for a few seconds and then left out of the room.

Miles sat at an empty table in the dining hall reading as students slowly started to pile in. Just as Miles reached the history of a small magical school in Hawai'i that was closed by MACUSA in 1959 after Hawai'i became a state that was interestingly enough left out of the regular history books, Drew plopped down the table with his robes dripping wet from being in the snow for hours. "I hate Professor Williams and the Pukwudgies," Drew said as ripped the soaked sweater cap from his head and throwing it on the floor with a loud smack.

Before Miles could reply to Drew, the overwhelming smell of lemons approached the table. Lillian sat down with ash marks all over her hands and face. "Professor Stewart has ruined my life and my skin," Lillian said as she put her head down on the table. Just as Drew and Miles were about to ask Lillian if she was alright, Javi plopped down and threw a large book on the table. "What is that," Drew asked. Lillian lifted her head and began to look at the gargantuan book. "Professor Williams didn't know who was telling the truth between me and Charles Jr, so he's making us both do lines from the Expanded History of Charms in North America," said Javi in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry Javi," said Miles. Javi slid the giant book out of the way just as hundreds of bowls began to float down from the ceiling. "It's okay," said Javi, "I'm glad you fought back. I wish I had the courage to sometimes." Miles and Javi shook hands just as the bowls on the table began to fill themselves with piping hot chicken soup. "This is a life saver right now," said Drew as grabbed the soup bowl with his hands and began to drink it. Just as the children were laughing at Drew, Miles noticed Nettie sitting at a table on the other side of the dining hall, alone.

"Why doesn't she sit with us anymore," Miles asked Lillian, who replied with a hard shrug. Ever since they returned from Christmas break, Nettie had distanced herself from everyone and she seemed quite sad. Miles wanted to ask what was wrong, but he could understand the need to be alone sometimes. Many of the students were finishing their soup as slices of warm apple pie began to float down on saucers. Miles didn't as his face was still buried in the book. Lillian picked up the apple pie and began to wave in front of Miles' face where he gently swatted it away.

"Have you actually learned anything from reading that book," Lillian asked as she slid Miles' slice of pie to Drew, who was motioning for it. "Yes and no," Miles answered. He fanned through the book a couple of times and then closed it. "I learned a lot about the magical community in America in the early 1900's, but nothing about the thing," Miles said in a bit of a whisper. Drew, with a mouth full of pie, looker around clueless as to what thing Miles was referring to. Lillian and Miles made faces to indicate to Drew that he actually knew what they were referring to.

Javi, catching the hint before Drew, yelled out, "The absolute." A barrage of shushes came from Lillian and Miles as people at nearby tables reacted to what Javi said. Drew swallowed the pie and said, "Oh yeah, the absolute," just as loudly, only to receive the same amount of shushing as Javi. Miles picked back up the book and flipped to the back of it. "The only thing that sticks out to me is this story of this girl, Alexandria," said Miles. His friends exchanged looks and then focused their attention back on Miles.

Miles took a deep breath and began reading, "In March of 1942, the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry became embroiled in scandal as a student simply disappeared while in attendance. The student was Alexandria Gautier, who at the time was in her sixth year. She would go on to be called, 'The Lost Witch.' During her time at Ilvermorny, she was a good but troubled student as issues seemed to plague her. During her first year a duel between her and a classmate landed the classmate in the infirmary for several weeks. In her second and third years, there were also incidents regarding what school officials are calling, improper use of a wand.

The wand in itself may have been the issue. Alexandria was among the first groups of students restricted from the use of other forms of magic at the school. . While some students quickly caught on to the strict wand only magic, Alexandria reportedly did not. This was a decision made by the newly appointed headmaster, Professor Vernon Alistair. Alistair had no problems getting MACUSA to approve his new rules for the school given his successful Auror background. The switch to wand only magic and the influx of many of European immigrants caused more wands to be produced than in years past. Some of these wands may have been cursed as revenge on Professor Alistair for stripping the school of wandless magic

Throughout her school years, the wand related problems continued until her sixth year. It was at that time Professor Alistair began to punish the young girl by locking her away in various parts of the castle, alone. These barbaric acts of punishment only further diminished the reputation of the headmaster, whose sympathies towards a certain European movement at the time had lost him the respect of many American witches and wizards.

On March 17th, 1942, Alexandria destroyed large parts of the entrance and sorting hall in a wand related incident. Soon after, Alistair locked the young girl away for the final time. Upon going to relieve her of her punishment, the professor found that the girl had disappeared from the windowless stone room. The castle and the greater Mount Greylock area were searched to no avail. There was nothing left of Alexandria Gautier, but her wand and a message stating, 'Fear the absolute.'"

Upon reading the last line, Miles pushed the book across the table as if it had tried to bite him. Lillian quickly picked the book up from the middle of the table and began to inspect it. "Are you alright," Drew asked as he placed his hand on his friends shoulder. Miles nodded and began to calm down. The words, "Fear the absolute," felt different to him reading them than they did to his friends hearing them. It was if something had wrapped itself around Miles' body and began to slither all over his skin.

"Miles," said Lillian, "have you ever noticed this symbol on the last page." Miles shook off the slithery feeling and looked at the page in the book. The symbol looked like a man and a woman standing on opposite sides of a pair of olive branches. In between the olive branches, there was a pointed crown and some small words printed beneath it. Miles held the book closer to his face and read the small print aloud, "Property of the Headmaster's Library." Miles closed the book and exchanged confused looks with his friends.

"That's Professor Exeter's book," Drew asked. Lillian snatched the book back and continued to inspect it. "Not just his book, all of the headmasters of past and present," said Lillian, "do you all know that this means?" Javi and Drew shook their heads no, while Miles looked as if a light bulb went off in his head. "It means that there are books there that have information only the headmaster needs to know," said Miles, "like what the absolute is and what it has to do with my old wand." Lillian nodded and Drew and Javi both looked worried.

"Before you even ask, no," said Drew. Miles looked around and asked him, "What do you mean?" There was a tense silence while Drew, Lillian and Javi exchanged looks. "It means we can't come with you to break into the library," Drew answered, "we're all already in enough trouble." Miles huffed and puffed and took his book back from Lillian. The saucers that held the apple pie started to float towards the ceiling and students began to file out of the room. Miles jumped up from the table and walked out with the crowd.

"Why is he so obsessed with this," Lillian asked as she and the boys got up from the table, "I mean I am just as curious as to what the absolute is but Miles is acting as if it is life or death." Javi and Drew nodded and began to collect their things from the table. "Maybe it is," said Nettie as she brushed past the table. Lillian started making her way through the crowd to catch up with Nettie but by the time the crowd cleared she was gone.

Later that night, Miles sat awake in bed looking at the story of Alexandria. "Fear the absolute." Every time Miles read that line aloud or silently, he felt the deepest of chills and like something was slithering over his skin. He closed the book and hopped out of the bed. He changed out of his pajamas as quietly as possible as to not wake his roommates. Miles slipped out of his room and then down the corridor. Once he was in the main parts of the castle, Miles ran swiftly from the dormitory area of the castle, past the classrooms and down the long hall towards the headmaster's office.

The hallway was lined with beautiful stained glass windows that showed previous headmasters, all of whom were sleeping as Miles passed by. A few of them were even snoring. Miles reached the headmaster's door to find it open. He cautiously walked into the large room filled with ornate knickknacks, trophies, awards and regalia. A large pulse went through Miles's hand. He slowly started moving towards a bookshelf behind the headmaster's desk. Another pulse.

Miles reached the bookshelf and began combing through the books. All of them were academic or magical law books, all of which Miles could read in the regular library. Miles left the bookshelf and began looking around the room. He noticed the pulse was gone as he looked in other parts of the office but returned when he moved closer to the desk. Miles moved back to the desk and placed his hand on top of it. It began to pulse rapidly like a heartbeat.

Miles started opening drawer after drawer, only to find papers and files. When he reached the bottom right drawer, it was locked. Miles bent down to inspect it and found there was no keyhole on the drawer. As he began to fiddle with the drawer he found a handle underneath it. It felt similar to that of a car door handle. Miles pulled the handle and the drawer popped open with a small squeaking noise. He slowly pulled the drawer out to see a dozen or so books perfectly lined up with each other. The books were all old and a bit tattered. Miles began reading the spines of the books.

"MACUSA's Most Wanted Dark Wizards & Witches 1900-2000, Forbidden Spells, Charms & Enchantments, and Cursed Places of North America," were a few of the titles Miles saw in the drawer. He moved past them and saw there was book sized portion of the drawer that was clear of dust. "This must be were the history book came from," Miles said running his pulsing hand over the space. He moved a little farther to the back and saw another book that was free of dust unlike the others.

Miles reached and pulled the book out saw that it was titled, "Headmaster's Notes." Miles flipped open the book to see that it was quite old. The book was bound in tough leather and the pages were of delicate parchment that seemed to be hundreds of years old. Miles opened the book and flipped until he saw something odd. Text filled in on the blank page and then Miles heard a deep scraggily voice began to speak, "On the 15th day of April 1801…" Miles slammed the book closed and the voice stopped speaking. He looked around and realized the voice was coming from the book.

He opened the book again and flipped ahead a few more pages and heard a woman speak about poisonous slugs being released and giving the whole school the slug flu. A few more pages ahead he reached the early 1900's where a man spoke about the first house games of Ilvermorny. Miles finally reached 1942, the year Alexandria disappeared. A man with a deep southern accent began to speak. Miles knew that this had to be the voice of Headmaster Alistair.

Miles followed along with the headmaster's voice as he discussed the young girl. Just as he reached the end of the page, the door of the office slowly creaked open. Miles closed the book and hid under the desk. He heard footsteps quickly approaching the desk. "Headmaster," Miles heard Professor Williams voice say," There is no time to check the laws, we have to act now." The footsteps moved back away from the desk and the door closed shut. Miles quickly closed the drawer back, put the book under his arm and ran out of the office.

Out in the corridor, Miles heard footsteps and people shuffling around. At the end of the hallway, Professor Exeter stood in front of the rest of the teachers, all wearing their night clothes. Miles quickly got as close as possible without being seen. "Does anyone know what happened to her," asked Professor Stewart. "No," Professor Exeter said flatly. "But if she has been taken, what does this mean for the school? For the country," asked Professor Morse.

The tenseness grew amongst the professors. "If the rumors are true and President Wollerwick indeed has been kidnaped," said Professor Exeter, "It means that the Scourers have regained power, and the school will likely be attacked next. We will wait for an official word from the vice president, but it is likely the school will be closed and the students will be sent home." Miles felt his heart drop and his breathing began to speed up. He then felt a small hand grab his and then everything began to spin fast.

Professor Exeter thought he heard something in the corridor behind him but when he turned, nothing was there. He turned and faced the professors and continued his speech by saying, "While all of us may be in danger, we must all keep a special watch on Miles Cassidy." Professor Oxendine made her way to the front of the crowd. "Why? What is happening with him?" Professor Oxendine asked. Professor Exeter took a deep breath and then said, "There are rumors that the Scourers are coming to take him next."


	21. Part VII: The Tomb, Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Nine Wands of the Black Bayou

Miles opened his eyes and saw everything was spinning around him. He let out a small squeal before landing face first in the snow. He slowly sat up on his knees and looked around. Somehow, he was now in the school courtyard. "Never apparated before young man?" a scratchy old voice said.

Miles looked around and saw an old and gray looking Pukwudgie walking around in the snow. "Who are you," Miles asked in a confused voice. The Pukwudgie continued walking in the large circle around Miles as he looked up at the falling snow. "Willam," the Pukwudgie said,"senior Pukwidgie and head groundskeeper."

"Why did you bring me here," Miles asked, "how did you bring me here?" William finally stopped his walking and perched himself on a snow covered bench. "Apparation," William answered, "the best but most dangerous form of magical transport. It takes years to master." Miles slowly stood and then hesitantly sat down beside William. Ever since he first arrived at Ilvermorny, Miles had been curious about the leather skinned, big eared, foul mouthed creatures, but at this moment his fascination had hit a high. William did not strike him like the other Pukwudgies as so far he had not cursed and cast any spells that tried to bring him harm.

William took in a big sigh and then looked at Miles. "I brought you here, because you need to know the truth," William said. Miles took in a deep breath and then looked back down at William. "I knew when you were chosen by all of the houses, you'd be in danger. That we all were in trouble. You are the one, the last one."

"The last one of what," Miles asked. William began to look away from Miles and twist and wring his small hands together. "You're the ninth and final one needed to conjure the absolute, the most incredible source of infinite power," William explained, "Have you never heard of the story of the Nine Wands of the Black Bayou?"

"Nine wands of what," Miles asked. William looked at him with a shocked look on his face. "It is more of rumor actually, but many of us wholeheartedly believe it," said William. Miles stood from the bench and started to pace around. "What are you talking about?" Miles snapped. William stood from the bench and walked over to a part of the courtyard that was covered in thick untouched snow. He waved his hand and the snow started to part and form wand shaped figures.

Miles slowly walked over to William who was still shaping the snow. "The Nine Wands of the Black Bayou, were a set of wands made out of pure ebony wood, with diamond horn unicorn hair cores, all bound together with the strongest magic and solid gold bands." Miles' eyes opened wide as he heard the story and saw the wand shaped snow figures form a circle. "The maker of these wands was a powerful witch from Lousiana. She made them to only be used to bring unity between the warring magical groups."

"Warring magical groups," Miles said, " Does this have to do with the European magic taking over the Native American magic and African American magic at Ilvermorny?" William moved his hands and the wand shaped snow figures lined up in a single file formation. "This goes far beyond Ilvermorny," William said, "This was across America. The way the Black Bayou Witch saw it, the holders of the wands could be the only one to bring back an America that had been torn between magic and nonmagical, black and white, powerful and powerless."

The first wand in the line rose up above the others. " According to legend, the first wand was to give its user the power of the heart. To make anyone and anything be empathetic to each other." The second wand rose. "The next wand was created gave it's user the power of the mind. To be more brilliant than any other witch or wizard alive. The information would just stick to the holder." William explained that the third wand gave it's user the power of healing, the fourth gave the power of infinite strength, the fifth gave the use legilimency, or the power of interpreting people's thoughts and maybe control them, the sixth gave the power of earth or be able to control and manipulate land forms.

The seventh wand rose and William took a moment to look over at Miles. "The seventh, wand gives the use the power of navigation. The user will always know where to find what he or she needs, even if they aren't looking for it." Miles looked hard that seventh floating wand. "That's my wand," Miles said, "But I don't have it anymore. Why can I still feel the navigation?" William laughed and turned to face Miles.

"Because it is still yours." William stated, "You still have its power and until you lose it in battle or... die, you will always have its power." Miles shook his head at what he had just heard. " The last two Black Bayou wands are the most powerful. The eighth gives the power of light and the ninth gives the power of darkness," said William. Miles watched as the wands all turn back into snow. William started back to walk around and Miles quickly followed behind.

"Why are they the most powerful? What do they do?" Miles asked. William stopped his walk and turned to face Miles. "One gives life and the other takes it away," said William, "If one group possesses both those wands have the ability to kill the holders of the other wands, collect them and the unleash the absolute. Whoever is control of the absolute, is in control of the magical world."

Miles took a moment to digest everything he has just heard. He walked away and William watched him for a moment. "So everything that has happened to me this year has been someone trying to kill me to get my wand," Miles asked. William slowly nodded "Where are the other wands?" Miles asked. William sighed and took a moment before answering.

"Six of them are with their owners, somewhere in the world. One is missing. One belongs to you and the other was found earlier this year and brought here to the castle for safe keeping," William said. Miles, more confused than ever, looked around and said,"the scourers, they want the wand that's here as well as the one that belongs to me." William nodded. "What do I need to do," Miles added.

William laughed a little and then made his way towards Miles. "You're are an eleven-year-old boy. You can't do anything," William said. Miles felt himself getting angry. "Miles, is it? I brought you here to tell you the truth. So that you can prepare yourself. Prepare yourself for death. The people who want your wand are far too powerful, young man. It is better to not even get involved."

Miles listened to William's words for a moment and then stormed out of the courtyard. He was furious and he stomped all the way back through the castle. When he made it back to the first year boys dormitory hall, he saw two men guarding the door to his room. He quickly turned and ran in the other direction. The sun began to rise as he ran through the castle. Every corridor seemed to be filled with the suit-wearing wizards and witches.

Miles took a second to think and he realized the name Drew had given them, Aurors. Miles dodged the aurors best he could until he found himself going up the large tower in which Professor Oxendine's class was held. What William predicted must be happening sooner than he thought. The other groups must be close to the castle. He reached the door of Professor Oxendine's classroom to see the door open.

Miles slowly walked in and saw one of the Aurors and Professor Oxendine arguing. "I don't know anything about him," Professor Oxendine shouted, "No more than any other student. Why are you interrogating me?" Professor Oxendine stormed away from the auror and walked behind her desk. She plopped down in the chair and looked forward. She blinked a few times as the auror began to explain himself because she thought for a second she saw Miles.

"Professor," the auror said in his monotone voice, "we are interviewing all of the boy's teachers. We need to find him and take him to MACUSA headquarters immediately." Miles listened closely to the auror's words from under the desk he was now hiding under. "The same MACUSA headquarters where President Wollerwick was kidnapped from? I don't think so," Professor Oxendine snapped at the auror, "he's safer here."

The auror bit his tongue and stormed out of the classroom and then slammed the door behind him. "Miles," Professor Oxendine said softly. Miles awaited a moment and then crawled out from under the desk. Professor Oxendine lept up from the desk and ran towards him. "The entire school is looking for you," she shouted, "where have you been?" Miles stepped away as Professor Oxendine tried to approach him.

"I have been trying to find out what's going on?" said Miles, "Are you going to tell me?" Professor Oxendine stepped away from Miles and then began to walk towards her desk. "Why are the aurors here?" Miles asked. "They are here to find you before the Scourers or anyone else who has something to gain does," Professor Oxendine answered, "But I fear, their intentions are not good. You are very powerful and very valuable Miles. Whoever you pledge your allegiance to, will greatly benefit."

"I have to pick a side?" Miles asked. Professor Oxendine crossed her arms, looked down Miles and said,"Or you can form your own side." She then walked over to one of the large windows in her classroom. Miles watched her for a moment and slowly walked over to her. "That's what I did," Professor Oxendine said in a huffy voice, " Many people tried to pull me to their sides, but I held my allegiance to myself. It eventually led to my family turning their backs on me."

Professor Oxendine turned around to face Miles. He was looking up at her with his eyes full of confusion. She just turned and walked away from him and back over to her desk. "What did you do then?" Miles asked as he followed her over to the desk. "I went out into the world and I tried to turn my back on everything. But then I realized, I could do more good here than there," Professor Oxendine answered.

"I think I know what I'm going to do," Miles said after a moment of thinking about Professor Oxendine's words. Miles then turned to run out of the classroom before Professor Oxendine could answer. She sat at the desk thinking for a few moments and then got up and ran to the secret door that hid her private quarters. Once inside the quarters, Professor Oxendine began shifting through her things until she found a small box. She quickly tucked the box under her robes and ran out of the room.

In the Horned Serpent common room, Pent gave all the students in the house the messages sent from MACUSA to their parents: "We are on high alert. The Scourers are planning to attack the grounds of the Ilvermorny School with the next couple fo days. Arrangements are being made to have all students removed from the school as their safety is the number one goal of the Magical Congress. You were sent this letter to prepare for your student's arrival." As Pent finished reading the notice, there was an eruption from the students all who did not want to leave the school year months before it was over.

Drew stood to voice his comments as well but he noticed a flicker of light coming from the balcony level of the common room. He made his way through the crowd and up to the balcony. Once he got to the top of the balcony he saw Miles, Javi and Lillian. Miles was flashing a light from his wand to get Drew's attention.

"Miles what are you doing here, there are aurors everywhere looking for you?" said Drew, "And why are they here? They can't be in our common room." Miles put his wand away and grabbed Drew by the shoulders. "We came to get you because we need your help," said Miles, "We're going to fight back." Drew pushed Miles'hands off his shoulders and stepped back. "Fight back? Against who? MACUSA? The Scourers? The Collective people?" Drew snapped.

"Against all of them," said Lillian, "We're standing up for ourselves and the school!" Drew looked shocked and began to pace around. "We're going to get killed!" said Drew. Miles stopped Drew from pacing and looked him in the eye. "Since when do you care about the consequences of things?" Miles asked. Drew looked around for a moment and then said "Since this got real. It was fun sneaking around the castle at night and stuff but we could we could really get hurt. We could really die."

"Or we could be come legends," Javi said softly. Miles, Lilliand and Drew all turned and looked at him. "I've always wanted to become someone. I've always wanted have something that I was proud of. This my chance. This is our chance, " Javi continued, "When we met on the train, you told us that everyone thought your family were traitors to the wizarding world. This your chance to turn that around. Make the Mason name mean something. Come with us Drew."

Drew looked at Javi and then at Miles and Lillian. "Oh God," Drew moaned, "I guess I'm in." Miles and Lillian clapped and high fived Javi. "What's the plan?" Drew asked, "I heard the trains are coming at midnight to take everyone home. Won't they look for us on the train" Miles and Lillian exchanged a smirk. "Don't worry we have that already taken care of," said Miles.

Nettie shoved past a pair of Aurors and made her way into her father's office. Professor Exeter looked from his desk and then waved his hand at the aurors to give them the signal to leave his office. Nettie waited for the aurors to leave before she sat down. "Dad, what are you doing?" Nettie asked suspiciously.

Professor Exeter held up the documents he was working on and explained to Nettie, "They are the master rosters for the train tonight. I have to make sure every student's name is on here before I pass them off to Big Tex. Why do you ask?" Nettie just shrugged her shoulders and looked away. Professor Exeter put the papers down and attempted to start back working before he looked up again.

"What do you want young lady?" asked Professor Exeter in a stern tone. Nettie continued to look confused. "You are my daughter. I know you better than you know yourself. Now what do you want?" Professor Exeter asked again. "I want to stay at school. There's nothing to do at home in Beverly Hills. Plus mom is there and you know she'll try to make go to those stupid parties and charity events," Nettie shouted.

Professor Exeter put down his pen and the papers and walked around his desk and over to his daughter. " The school is too dangerous right now. Hopefully we can get all the sorted out and have the school reopned for next year, " Professor Exeter said as Nettie rolled her eyes, "And give your mother a break. She's the only witch her entire family. They don't understand us or our world, so she tries to live in their world...so she doesn't feel so lonely while we both are here. You understand?"

Nettie slowly nods at her father's words. "Now how about I go get you a fudgy willikins before the pukwudgies clean the kitchen, will that make you feel better?" Professor Exeter asked to which Nettie happily nodded. "I'll be right back princess," Professor Exeter said as he left the office. Once Professor Exeter left the room, Nettie quickly ran around the desk and began looking over the rosters.

She ran her fingers up and down the pages until she found Drew, Lillian and Javi's name. She marked them as present on the list. She flipped through the pages for Miles name, but he wasn't on the list. She thought for a moment and then the thought popped into her mind. She quickly marked one more name on the pages and then put them back as her father had left them.

"Here is your fudgy willikins, "Professor Exeter said as he walked into the office, "with extra slug salt." Nettie quickly ran past him and out into the corridor. "Thanks, dad," she shouted, " I'm going to go pack for the trip." Professor Exeter stood there a little dumbfounded at first but then he just took a big spoonful of the creamy confection and went back to his desk.

Nettie ran through the castle and up the stairs towards the library. Once near the library she stayed out of sight of the aurors and carefully ran towards the side entrance. Inside the library, she weaved through the stacks of books until she got to the small corner in which Miles in his friends had frequently met during the semester.

Nettie shook her head with anger once she got to the corner and discovered that Lillian and Drew were the only ones there. "What are you doing here?" Drew asked, "Everyone is gathering in the sorting hall to board the carriages for the train." Lillian stood up to face Nettie once she realized she ignored the question was still shaking her head. "Nettie what's going on," Lillian asked, "Just tell me."

"Miles's name wasn't on the list," said Nettie. Drew stood to his feet and tried to process what Nettie had said. "That means..." Drew started. "It means MACUSA is leaving him here for bait for the Scourers," Lillian shouted. "We have to warn him, " Nettie asked, "We have to warn him." Drew and Lillian exchanged looks and then looked at Nettie.

"He went back to his room to get the history book," Lillian said, "He said it would be useful." Nettie heard Lillian's words and took off running out of the library. "Where are you going?" Drew shouted. "To warn him," Nettie shouted as she kept running. Drew and Lillian exchanged a look and then took off running as well.

Miles and Javi walked down the hallway of the first year boy's hall. Everyone was gone and the entire hall was dead silent. Miles looked into the emptied out rooms as the past by them. It seemed as if everyone had packed in a hurry and had no plans to return. "I'm glad you thought about the book," Miles said to Javi. "It has been helpful so far. We wouldn't even know about the lost witch or any of that stuff without it," Javi replied.

"I just don't know how everything is connected," Miles said as he Javi approached their room, " What do the wands have to do the lost witch?" Javi simply shrugged his shoulders as they reached their room. The boys entered the dark room. The windows were open and the white curtains fanned back and forth as the night breeze blew through them. Miles looked around for a moment and began searching for his book while Javi walked over to one of the windows.

Nettie, Drew and Lillian ran through the castle towards the first year boy's hall. "You still haven't told us why you're still here," Drew asked as they made a sharp left and then kept running. "I marked myself present on the list like I did yours," Nettie answered as they ran up the last of the stair before the boy's hall, "I wanted to be a hero too." The trio reached the entrance of the boys' hall to see the stone wall had been blown open.

"What or who did this," Lillian asked looking at the crumpled rock. Drew shakingly tapped her on the shoulder and pointed ahead. Lillian and Nettie looked up to see three scourers stomping down the hallway. "They're heading towards Miles' room," Drew squeaked. Nettie quickly took off down the hallway. "Are you crazy!?" Drew yelled.

Nettie pulled out her wand and yelled, "Satis est!" A bright white stream of energy flew out of the and struck the ceiling above the Scourers. Rock began to fall and two of the scourers jumped out the way in enough but once was crushed under the rubble. The other scourers began sending bolts of energy towards Nettie. She dodged the blasts of rock as she continued to battle the scourers.

Lillian pulled out her wand and ran towards Nettie. "What are you doing?" Drew sshouted. "Helping my friend!" Lillian shoted back as he ran down the hallway. Drew wiped the small tears of fear from his eyes and then pulled out his wand. "Why do I do this to myself," he said and then ran down the hallway. The three children kept battling the scourers while trying to devise a plan.

"How are we going to get to Miles," Nettie shouted after ducking a bolt of energy from one of the scourers. "Can we save him after we save ourselves," Drew cried as he jumped out of the way of a blast of rock. The battle raged on in the hallway as Miles tried to figure out how to help from inside his room.

"Javi we have to do something," Miles shouted as he military style crawled across the floor, "Javi? Javi?" Miles looked around the room and saw that Javi was gone. But where could he have went? Miles stood to his feet and ran over to the windows. He looked around for a second and then he saw several witches and wizards on brooms flying towards his window. He quickly ran and took cover and then BOOM! The entire wall blasted open.

Out in the hallway, the scourers and the children all fell to the ground from the vibrations. Nettie looked up and around and said, "They're here." Drew and Lillian exchanged scared looks and then looked back at Nettie. The three of them jumped to their feet and then took off down the hallway. They jumped over the scourers and then ran down the rest of the hallway until they reached Miles' room.

Inside of Miles' room were five scourers. One of them was carrying Miles' limp body. Nettie, Drew and Lillian were all stunned long enough by this that it gave the scourers a chance to grab them. One of the scourers to turned around to face them and the red mask on his face was glowing red, had smoking black eyes and the lettter "A," was roughly carved into the mask.

"What do we have here, " the glowing scourer said in his scratchy echoing tone, "the child of Mason and Exeter. If the boy was not enough, MACUSA will sure cave in now." The glowing one let out a roar of laughter and then motioned for the scourers to follow him and then said ,"Now that we have what we need... we must go to the tomb of the lost witch"


	22. Part VII:The Tomb,Chapter 22

The Auror's Battle

"The number is off," Professor Stewart said as she waved her wand over the large crowd of students in the sorting hall, "We're only missing a few... but maybe my counting charm is off." Professor Exeter gave her a strong look and Professor Stewart reluctantly cast the counting charm again. She waved her wand over the crowd and a puff of smoke appeared in the air reading,"1,495."

"Fourteen ninety-five," Professor Stewart said, "I've done this charm four times and it's giving me the same number." Professor Exeter paced back and forth in the front of the room. It was so many students, he could hardly tell them apart. "There are exactly 1500 students enrolled at the school this year, I went over the rosters myself," Professor Exeter protested. Professor Williams stepped over to the worried headmaster.

"It's not like its 100 students missing," Professor Williams said, "Those five kids could have gone ahead to the train station or are hiding somewhere. Either way, we can't stay here and wait and see. MACUSA has that train leaving in one hour whether we're on it or not. We need to get in those carriages and down the mountain or we're all going to be in a world of trouble."

"Andre," Professor Exeter said to Professor Williams, "We can't just leave them." Professor Williams threw up his arms and walked away. "Headmaster," Professor Morse shouted, " This is becoming foolish. The Scourers and MACUSA are going to have the battle of all battles here and I'm not going to sit around and become a casualty. Not again." Professor Morse weaved his way through the crowd and towards the door.

"Fine," Professor Exeter said loudly, "Students, fall behind your House heads and the exit the sorting hall. Keep close ranks." The Pukwudgie students begin to trail Professor Morse as he made his way towards the door. Professor Williams and Cervantes began to herd students behind them as they made their wait to the door. Professor Exeter looked around and he noticed that Professor Oxendine was missing.

"Professors, have you seen Professor Oxendine?"Professor Exeter shouted. The professors all shook their heads no. "I'm sure she's locked in that tower of hers. I'll escort Horned Serpent to the carriages, You go find her and those missing students " Professor Stewart said. Professor Exeter nodded and ran back into the main part of the castle.

Outside of the castle, as the students marched across the grounds towards the main gate, there were several extremely bright strikes of lightning followed by the most earth-shattering thunder sounds anyone had ever heard. The students all dropped to the ground and began screaming. A heavy rain began pouring from the skies. The swooshing sound of brooms flying overhead at top speed caused Professsor Williams to look around.

Professor Morse ran the best he could over to Professor Williams. "It's starting, " Professor Morse said huffing and puffing, " The auror's have unleashed their storm, to try to keep the Scourers out. We need to get down to the train station now!" Professor Williams nodded and began to motion for students to stand up in the heavy rain. As the students began shuffling through the now muddy grounds, Professor Williams squinted as he thought he saw something through the sheets of rain. His eyes widen as he finally made out what he saw coming towards them.

"Everybody get back down," Professor Williams shouted. At least two dozen bright red beams of smoke were barreling straight towards the castle. As the red smoke got close to the castle, the lightning from the storm began to strike left and right, hundreds of times a second trying to hit the flying scourers. Professor Morse looked up from his cowering pose and saw the whole sky was now illumined from the constant lightning striking.

"It has started...the battle has begun," Professor Morse quivered as he felt a horde of student quickly huddle around him for their safety.

Professor Exeter quickly ran up the stairs towards Professor Oxendine's classroom. A loud clap of thunder shook the entire tower and halted the professor in his tracks. He quickly regained his footing and continued marching up the steps. He made it to the door of Professor Oxendine's classroom to find it blown open.

Inside of the room, there was a group of five scourers ripping everything in the room apart. Professor Exeter slowly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the scourers. "Headmaster...sneaking up on people isn't very nice," said the scourer in a bit of a growl. The scourer quickly turned around and cast a bright red bolt of energy towards Professor Exeter.

Professor Exeter quickly shot back and sent the scourer flying across the room. The other four scourers quickly turned around and dropped into defensive stances. "Where is Professor Oxendine?" shouted Professor Exeter. The scourer Professor Exeter sent across the room slowly stood to his feet and said, "With your daughter...preparing for her death."

Professor Exeter's eyes widened and then he inhaled sharply. He flicked his wand a few times in the air and then shouted "Maxima Ignesia." All of the air in the room seemed to swell up behind Professor Exeter and then as he pointed his wand all of the air turned into a massive raging wave of fire. He sent the wave after the mouthy scourer first.

The energy behind the wave of fire was so intense that it caused the wall behind the scourer to explode and then sent him flying through the gaping hole that remained. The other four scourers began to send bolts of energy towards Professor Exeter. The headmaster used the wave of fire as a shield and then used it to attack two of the scourers.

The tower wall behind them exploded as the flame sent the scourers flying through it. Professor Exeter began to spin his wand in small circles causing the wave of fire to move in circles until it resembled a towering serpent of fire. When the final two scourers attempted to attack Professor Exeter, he flicked his wand sent the fire serpent to attack the scourers which sent them flying through the castle wall.

With the room clear of scourers, Professor Exeter ran out of the classroom and down the tower of stairs. The rolling thunder and clapping lightning got louder and closer. He heaved hard as he ran down the stairs. The staircase seemed to be never-ending as rushed towards the bottom. The entire tower began to shake as the thunder got louder and louder.

Outside of the castle, the storm waged on as the scourers and the aurors fought the scourers. The lightning still striking left and right. The professors and students began to make their way down the road towards the train station. "Come students!" Professor Morse shouted as he and the students sloshed through the mud as fast as they could.

Ashton Pentinn, better known as Pent, the Horned Serpent house advisor, was running along with the other Horned Serpents when he noticed one of the red streams of smoke flying straight towards Professor Oxendine's tower. He grabbed one of his housemates and pointed towards the scourer heading directly towards the castle.

An auror was on the scourer's tail, flying at top speed to catch him. In a flash, the scourer dodged the tower just as the auror began winding back to cast a strike of lightning in his direction. The massive bolt of lightning struck the tower and it began to crumble. "Professor Stewart!," Pent screamed at the top of his lungs. She did not hear him and continued to splash down the road with a large group of students behind her.

Inside the tower, Professor Exeter lost his footing as the tower begins to quake. He fell and began to roll down the stairs. The rock and dust rained down on him as he finally stopped rolling. Professor Exeter looked up and saw that the tower was crumbling fast and was about to implode. He quickly took out his wand to try to protect himself from the falling rock. Just as he pointed the wand, a large rock fell and snapped it in half and almost bludgeoned him in the face.

"Damn it," Professor Exeter said he looked at his broken wand. Another rock fell and hit him in the knee. He shot up straight and screamed loudly as the blood began to rush from his leg. He started to scoot on his bottom down the stairs, trying to escape the falling debris. As he inched down the stairs, he noticed the lightning growing as loud as it was when it first struck the tower.

The students were still splashing down the road away from the castle when they noticed the growing lighting and several of the Horned Serpents were still frozen out of fear when Professor Morse and Professor Williams and their students began to run towards them, splashing and slipped through thick mud covering the road.

"Why are you all standing here," shouted Professor Williams. Pent nervously looked up at the looming tower beginning to crumble in on itself. Two of the red streams of smoke came into the view of the students, who now all were frozen at the sight. The scourers began to circle around the crumbling tower. Their red smoke completely engulfed the tower. The giant red smoke plume parted down the middle as the top half of the tower began to fall towards the students on the road.

Their screams competed with the loud claps of lightning. Professor Williams began to fumble with his wand as the rock was now falling just as hard on him and the students as the pounding rain.

Professor Exeter shifted some of the rock off of his body and looked up to see the rain pouring into the remaining portion of the tower. The rush of water flowed heavily down the stairs bringing large portions of rock towards Professor Exeter. He tried to grab a section of the wall to hold on to but, the water was too strong and it swept him down the stairs with the rest of the debris.

Professor Williams' hand shook as he tried to steady the wand. He closed his eyes tight as the students' screams grew louder as the tower kept falling towards them. Just as the massive tower blocked out the moonlight and was about to fall on the students there was a rush of air and then Professor Morse shouted, "Ultimum Pulviso!"

The wind swept up around Professor Morse's wand and then turned into a tornado-like beam of white energy. The beam of energy quickly wrapped itself around the falling tower and turned it into dust just as it was about to crush the students. The students stood from cowering positions as the dust began to cover the students.

"Professor Morse...you...you saved us," Pent said shaking like a leaf as he was now covered and rain and dust. The students all looked at the trembling professor and began to cheer loudly. Professor Morse smiled softly as the students began to hug him tightly. "We can continue the celebration on the train," Professor Williams said with a smile. The professors and the students all started back sloshing through the mud towards the train station.

The double doors at the base of Professor Oxendine's tower flew open and a large wave of water flowed out carrying the weather-beaten headmaster along with his broken wand and loads of rock. Professor Exeter, now shivering from the freezing rain, attempted to stand up but the pain in his knee knocked him back down.

He rolled over to his back and began to look around the dark corridor. A throbbing pain in his head began to rival that of his bloody knee. "Hello?!" He shouted, "Is anyone there?" He rolled back over to his stomach and began to try to stand up again. He gripped the stone wall as hard as he could and put all his weight on his non-injured knee.

Professor Exeter hopped on his good leg until he got to the end of the corridor. He heard the stomps of boots coming towards the adjacent corridor.

"We have to make our way towards the headmaster's office," said a man with a deep voice, "That's where the entrance is." Professor Exeter stood as still as possible as the two scourers stomped by. After the men were out of sight, he exhaled a deep breath and began to think about what he had just heard.

"This can't be," Professor Exeter murmured to himself as he clung onto the wall of the corridor that lead towards his office, "Only MACUSA knows where the tomb of the Lost Witch is." He limped a little further and then a thought popped into his head.

"Are the scourers and MACUSA in this together?" Professor Exeter said as the pain began to overcome him and he felt himself getting lightheaded. He fell to his side again. As he began to lose consciousness, he heard footsteps again. He prepared himself for the scourers to attack. Professor Exeter gripped his chest and closed his eyes tight.

The footsteps grew closer and closer. Professor Exeter cracked open his eyes and for a second he thought he saw a woman reaching out for him.

"It's you..the...lost..wi.." said Professor Exeter as he passed out.


	23. Part VII:The Tomb,Chapter 23

The Tomb of The Lost Witch

Nettie slowly began to wake up from what felt like the longest slumber ever. They looked around and saw that they were in a large round stone room. A single torch illuminated the room. Nettie looked around and tried to make out where they were exactly. All she could see was a staircase that led down a seemingly endless pit. She looked up and saw a huge hole in the ceiling as if someone had blown it open.

"Where are we," Drew moaned. "I don't know," Nettie said, as she began to stand up. Drew's arms began to move toward Nettie and then they both realized they had been chained together. Drew looked over and saw that his other arm was chained to Lillian and hers was chained to Javi. "Wake up, wake up," Drew said nervously. Javi and Lillian began to wake up and look around.

"What happened to us?" Javi asked. He looked down at the chains on their arms and then at the bleak tower they were in. "I don't know but we have to get out of these chains and find Miles," Nettie said. Lillian began to look around frantically. She stood up, which also caused Drew and Javi to stand up. "Where is it?" Lillian shouted.

"Where is what?" Nettie asked. Lillian turned around frantically and looked at Drew and Javi up and down. "My wand," said Lillian, "I don't have it." Drew, Javi and Nettie all began to pat themselves down and they too realized that did not have their wands. "The scourers," Drew said, "they must've taken them when they locked us down here." Javi then noticed that he couldn't move his right arm very far. "Guys," Javi said.

Lillian, Drew and Nettie all looked back at Javi and saw that he was chained to the wall, meaning that they all were chained to the wall. "How are we supposed to save Miles now?" Drew said with a cracking of emotion in his voice. Lillian began to look around as did Nettie. Lillian began to inspect the stone wall and she noticed that some of the bricks were kind of loose.

"I think I know how to get us out of here, " said Lillian, "But is not using magic." Drew, Nettie and Javi all gave her a crazy look.

...

In the corridor that led to the headmaster's office, Professor Oxendine hovered over the headmaster. "You look like you've been through hell," she said looking him up and then used her wand to move him over to the wall of the corridor. "Hopefully you'll be safe here." She then ran down the corridor towards his office.

Once she arrived at the office she saw the door had been blown off hinges. She walked in to see his desk had been tossed to the side of the room like a ball of paper and there was a huge hole blown into the floor. "It's too late, they have found it first," said Professor Oxendine. She ran back out of the office and back towards the main part of the castle and towards the courtyard.

She made it to the courtyard and looked up and the pounding rain. She could barely see anything, but she pulled out her wand. She had to send a signal.

In the valley, not too far from the castle, but far enough where they were not englufed in the Auror's storm, William and Trey hid in the tall grassed and waited. "What in the world is that?" Trey asked his father. "It's the auror's storm,"William answered, "it is enchanted to strike anyone that MACUSA doesn't want to enter the castle with lightning." Trey gulped hard.

Amist all of the rain, thunder and lightning, there was two bright green trails of smoke that went up in the air. "It's time my son," William said to Trey, "are you ready?" Trey shook his head no. "Too bad," William said as he stood to his feet, pulling Trey up with him. They began to run up the last hill that separated their hiding spot from the main gates.

They crossed into the barrier of the storm and began to get pelted with the intense rain. The ground was flooded with water and running became harder and harder. Trey looked up in the sky and saw famliar red trails of smoke seemingly fighting back and forth with flashes of lightning.

William and Trey reached the massive front gates of Ilvermorny. Even in the rain, Trey marveled at the sheer size of the gate and fence. The gate was blown open and Trey and William ran in. Just as they were about to go inside the castle, three plumes of red smoke splashed down in front of them.

"The traitor lives," one of the scrourers growled from under his blood red mask. Trey and William pulled out their wands. "I am here to put an end to all this," William said, "and I will not let you stop me." William then drew back his wand and shot a bolt of white energy at the scourer standing in the middle. The bolt of energy sent the scourer flying through the castle doors. Trey and William then began to battle with the remaining scourers.

One of the scourers quickly shot two bolts of red energy at Trey. He was able to dodge the first one and but the second sent him flying back toward the gates. William, enraged, quickly shot a power bolt at the scourer he was battling and sent him flying into the castle wall. He then turned his attention towards the scourer who attacked Trey, but before he could attack him back, a shot of white energy from behind the scourer send him flying.

William looked up and saw Professor Oxendine standing in the castle doorway. They exchanged a look and then William ran to Trey. He helped him up and they quickly ran inside. Professor Oxendine then used her wand to toss the scourer who landed inside back out into the rain. She then used her wand to close the castle doors and then sealed them shut with an enchantment.

Trey started to come back around from being hit by the scourer's spell and noticed that he was inside Ilvermorny. He looked around in amazement. "This is...this is...Ilvermorny?" Trey said with his mouth wide open in shock. "Yes son and this is your aunt Akecheta," William said, "but we always just call Ake." Trey turned and looked at Professor Oxendine with the same shocked look.

"It is very nice to see you again nephew," Professor Oxendine said, "but we have to save your brother, so the tour will have to wait until later" Trey nodded with his mouth still gaping open and ran off behind his father and aunt.

...

"Are you sure about this?" Drew said with his voice cracking with fear. He looked over his shoulder as saw an abyss of darkness. He and Lillian, Nettie and Javi had all turned their backs to the edge of their stairs and were leaning over the opening. "Yes," Lillian said with certainty, "We'll just jump to the stairs beneath us and momentum will pull the brick in the wall that Javi is chained to right out.

"Then I'll have to carry a brick around until we get our wands back," said Javi. Lillian then gave him a stern look. "We don't have time for this," Nettie shouted. "Why not," Drew asked in his usual scared tone. Nettie pointed up and Drew, Lillian and Javi to look up at the hole in the ceiling. The saw that water was beginning to pour in.

"It's from the auror storm," Nettie said, "the castle must be destroyed." The children all gave each other scared looks. "It probably won't be long until this tower collapses as well," Lillian added, "we have to move." They grabbed the chain tight and closed their eyes. " On three everyone," Nettie shouted. "One...two...three."

They jumped from the ledge and the brick flew out from the wall. As they fell, Nettie tried to reach out and grab the edge of the staircase beneath them. She missed it by an inch as her and her friends flew past the ledge. Now they were in free fall down the shaft of the tower. "We're gonna die!" Drew shouted.

Lillian looked around and saw the brick still attached to Javi. "Javi swing your arm," She shouted. Javi looked down and finally could see the bottom of the tower. "Oh my god!" Javi scream. "Swing your arm," Lillian shouted again. Javi closed his eyes and swung the arm still attached to the brick towards the wall of the tower.

The children's falling moment shifted and they now were falling towards the stairs on the wall of the tower. Javi landed on the stairs with a huge crack. Javi screamed in pain as the bones in his arm broke into pieces. Lillian landed hard on the stairs below Javi, a shot of pain ran through the leg she landed on.

Drew landed on the edge of the stairs, the rough edge scratched his face. Nettie didn't land on the stairs or was she able catch the edge. She dangled on the air as Javi, Lillian and Drew tried to hang on to the stairs. "We have to pull her up," Lillian shouted. They all tried to move closer to the wall of the tower but they could not do it.

"My arm," Javi whimpered, " it has to be broken... I can't move." Drew tried to pull himself and Nettie on to the stairs, but he did not have the strength and the effort shifted them all downwards on the steps. "Ahh!" Javi screamed in pain as the shifting on the stairs moved the broken arm.

Lillian looked back at the brick still attached to Javi's broken arm and then back at Drew. "You have to swing her," said Lillian. "Hasn't swinging and jumping from things caused enough problems," Drew shouted back. "If you want to keep us all on the steps then, swing her and then Nettie you have to jump" Lillian ordered to Drew and Lillian.

Drew looked over at Nettie and she nodded at him. He began to swing his left arm to create momentum and when Nettie got the chance, she left towards the stairs. She made it. From Nettie's jump, Drew was able to get a leg onto the edge of the stairs and pull himself up. All of the children took hard and deep breaths as they were now on the stairs.

WHOOSH! SPLAT. SPLAT. SPALT.

"What is that?" asked Drew. Lillian sat up a little and looked up and saw that the tower was now collapsing. The water was sending bricks down the same shaft they were falling down. " We have to move,"Nettie said. " Me and Javi have broken arms and legs. We're not going anywhere," said Lillian.

"Then...we're still going to die" Drew said with tears running down his face.

...

Professor Oxendine, William, and Trey ran down the hall towards the headmaster's office. They all halted in their tracks when they saw the roof of the room had collapsed and rain was pouring in.

CRAAAAAAACK

William looked up and saw water was slowly streaming from the ceiling. "The auror's storm," said William, "It has gone on so long, that the roof of the castle started to give way." Professor Oxendine looked around at the water increasing pressure of water running down the walls. "MACUSA would rather destroy this place than stop their plans," Professor Oxendine shouted.

"Their plans," Trey asked. "They want to collect all of the nine wands before the scourers do," William explained, "then they can release the absolute and if they do that.." Trey looked around confused. "The magical world becomes a police state, MACUSA will rule with iron fist and anyone who isn't pure enough or follows the rules well enough is dead. With no way to fight back," Professor Oxendine said.

"And if the scourers get to them?" Trey asked. "Then the magical world will cease to exist. They will destroy it all," William answered. "And if we don't move, we won't exist," Professor Oxendine shouted.

The ceiling at the opposite end of the corridor collapsed and slowly the ceiling started to collapse toward them. They took off running towards the office. Once inside what was left of it, Professor Oxendine pulled out her wand and said, "Levitus." The heap of the ceiling began to rise off the floor.

"Hurry," Professor Oxendine said as she gritted her teeth to lift the load of rubble. William and Trey scurried under the rubble and down the tower. Professor Oxendine then heard a moan. She looked over her shoulder to see Professor Exeter struggling to pull himself towards her. "Damn," she said through her teeth.

Suddenly Professor Exeter began to slide across the floor. Professor Oxendine looked under the rubble and saw William using his wand to pull Professor Exeter towards him. William was able to pull Professor Exeter into the hole. "Ake," William shouted, "come on." Professor Oxendine inhaled deep and then pulled back her wand and then thrust it towards the rubble.

The rubble of the ceiling flew into the air into a plume of wood and bricks. Professor Oxendine quickly ran into the hole before any of it could rain down on her. She quickly began to run down the stairs behind William, who was carrying Professor Exeter by his shoulders and Trey, who was carrying him by the feet.

"You know they're spells for that," Professor Oxendine said. "Didn't have time to cast one," William shouted back. The remains of Professor Oxendine's explosion began to fall the down the shaft of the tower. As the remeains made a landing at the bottom, the screams of children rang out.

"Is that Miles," William asks. Trey shakes his head no. "It's Drew Mason," Professor Oxendine said. "One of your students," said William, "why would they be down here?" Professor Oxendine didnt answer, she just took off running down the steps. Trey and William followed behind. At the bottom of the steps, the water and rubble was beginning to pile.

"We're going to drown!" Drew shouted. Lillian looked at Drew and then leaned over as much as she could at the water filling the bottom of the tower. It was not quite near them yet. She sighed and looked around to see how she could possible get them out. "Children hang on," a voice said. Drew stopped his crying and looked around. Javi perked up as well and said "Professor Oxendine?"

"It can't be," Nettie said, "She sounds too nice."

"Look!" Javi said. The children turned to see Professor Oxendine running down the stairs toward them with two men carrying Professor Exeter. "Dad!" Nettie said as she stood to her feet the best she could. Professor Oxendine, William and Trey reached the children. Professor Oxendine uses her wand to snap the chains off the children.

Lillian explained what happened to them and how they ended up in the tower to Professor Oxendine and William. "Why would they take him," Nettie asked as she cradled her injured father in her arms. "They plan to kill my son, in order to get his wand, as it one of the most important and powerful, the navigator," William answered.

"With a simple wave of that wand, they could know where the other seven wands of the black bayou are like that," Professor Oxendine said with a snap. "They surprisingly stole the thinker earlier this year, but as it's owner is still alive, it still has allegiance to him," William said, "and still gives him the power of vast intelligence. He'll see every move they'll try to make if they try to kill them."

"That's why they need the wand of darkness," Professor Exeter said weakly, "It lies here in the castle...in the Tomb of the lost witch." Everyone turned and looked at Professor Exeter. "It was the first of the wands to make its way into circulation. That young girl, untrained and scared, never had a chance at mastering it. That's why it killed her and trapped her soul within the wand itself." Professor Exeter explained, "That is what makes the wand of darkness so powerful, it traps the souls of its victims and gives the user their magical energy."

"The wand of light is the only thing that could even try to duel with the holder of that wand," Professor Oxendine said, "For it to make it's way here that means the owner of the wand of light had to have killed the owner of the wand of darkness." Professor Exeter nodded. "MACUSA thought it would be a great idea to store the wand here, to keep it out of circulation. I had no they would turn the school into battleground just to keep it for themselves." Professor Exeter added, "The Scourers will destroy this school to get to that wand, and MACUSA will destroy it to keep it."

"Well, I guess that means we need to get it and get it out of here," said William. He looked at Trey and motioned for him to follow him down the stairs. "Ake," William shouted as he Trey were about to enter the water at the bottom of the stairs. Professor Oxendine gently embraced all of the students and Professor Exeter and headed down the stairs.

"Wait!"

Professor Oxendine turned around to see Drew standing behind her. "He's my best friend. Our best friend. He's saved us more times than I can think of this year. It's time we pay him back," said Drew. "He's right," Nettie said as she leaned her father's weak body against the wall and ran towards Professor Oxendine and Drew.

"But Antionette," said Professor Oxendine, " Your father" Professor Exeter sat up straight as he could with Lillian's help. "She'll be ok," Professor Exeter said. Professor Oxendine nodded at him and ran down the steps with Drew and Nettie behind her. William began to lead the group across the water as they dodged falling debris of the collapsing tower.

They reached the other wall, to find there was no door. "We have to go lower," said William, "We have to swim." They all looked at each other and then nodded at William. Everyone took a deep breath and dunked themselves under the water. As they began to swim down towards the door and there was a deep rumble.

On the steps, Professor Exeter, Javi, and Lillian looked up to see the hole in the ceiling was getting wider and wider. A large piece of wall fell down the shaft of the tower and making a huge splash. "Children, I think we have to move," Professor Exeter said. All injured and full of pain, they all began to inch up the stairs the best that they can.

Under the water, everything went almost completely dark as the huge section of wall has blocked all of the light. Drew looked back as he swam and saw the huge section of wall floating down. He began to scream, letting a barrage of air bubbles out into the water. Trey grabbed him back the neck of his shirt and pulled him towards the door.

William reached the door and tried to push it open. He swims back a little and pulls his wand out. He thinks of the spell he wants to use and with a swish and flick of his wand, the door flies open and sucks the water out of the tower. William, Professor Oxendine, Trey, Drew and Nettie all are pulled into a flume ride of water down the hallway the door is connected to.

The hallway was pitch black. Willam tried to use his wand as light but the water was moving too fast and rough. Professor Oxendine reached out and grabbed the hands of who she believed were Nettie and Drew because of the size. Suddenly they all began moving downwards, presumably down a flight of stairs into the further depths of the castle.

The was a flicker of a light ahead of them. It was a torch hanging on a wall in a circular looking room. The water washed the group into the dim room and then began to drain through the floor. Once most of the water was gone everyone slowly stood to their feet. Drew began coughing up water.

"Where are we," Trey said leaning against a wall trying to catch his breath. "The dungeons," William said. "Once upon a time, MACUSA and Ilvermorny were all under one roof, to stay safe during the witch hunts of the 18th century," Professor Oxendine answered, "These dungeons served as a jail and this room must have been an execution chamber."

"So the drain," Drew said in between coughs, "was for blood." Professor Oxendine nodded. William, having fully caught his breath, grabbed the torch off the wall and looked over at Professor Oxendine. "So where to?" he asked. "The tomb is at the deepest point of the dungeons," Professor Oxendine answered, "there should be a doorway."

"I found it," Nettie said as she stood in the doorway of a very narrow hallway. "We'll have to turn sideways to get in there, " Trey remarked. "It's an enchantment," Professor Oxendine said, "it was so that the prisoners couldn't escape their fate. There's one for stairway we came from as well."

"What's the charm to open it?" William asked. Professor Oxendine shook her head signaling that she didn't know. Drew finally gathered himself enough to look at the doorway. He thought for a second and then realized something. "I know a spell, well kinda" said Drew. "Well boy," said William.

"Well its a spell to make things bigger, I did it with gummy fudges when I was younger, " Drew explained, "It's maximiano." William sighed and then walked away from Drew. "Dad," Trey asked, "What's wrong?" William turned and looked at the group. "Its a learner charm,"William answer. "A what?" Trey asked.

"Learner charms, are simple spells that usually don't require wands," Professor Oxdendine explained, "they are used to test of your child's magical genes work as soon as they are old enough to talk. They aren't really used for anything else." Trey continues to look confused. "The hallway would require a specific charm," said William, "or the prisoners could have just wandered out"

Professor Oxendine inspected the wall and then turned to William. "We don't have any other choice, we might as well try it." Professor Oxendine reached for her wand and used Drew's charm on the hallway. The whole began to shake as suddenly the bricks on the floor and wall all began to expand, including the ones on the floor of the hallway.

"It worked," Nettie shouted. They all quickly took off down the hallway as the room continued to shift. "The bricks are still getting bigger," Trey shouted. "And they will continue until someone counter charms them," William shouted back, "That's why it is a dumb spell for children." They reached the ends of the hallway where the charm did not effect the bricks.

It is narrow but not as narrow as the other end was. They went through an opened door and down a set of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, there was a large set of stone doors, opened in the middle. On the doors was etched,

Alexandria Marie Gautier 1926-1942.

"She was only 16," said Trey. William took a good look at Trey and the proceeded into the room. The others slowly followed behind. Just as they walked down the hallway, there was a snapping sound and then the sound of a wheel turning. William looked up to see gates were falling down onto the hallway.

One of the gates was falling directly where Trey was standing. William quickly pushed him out of the way. Once the gates fell, William saw that he, Professor Oxendine and Nettie and Drew were stuck in one half of the hallway and Trey was on another. "Dad!" Trey shouted. William shook the gate but it wouldn't budge.

He pulled out his wand and threw bolts of energy at it. The gate still wouldn't move. "It is enchanted protect the tomb," Professor Oxendine shouted, "It is not going to work, and making it bigger won't help." Trey looked around on his side of the gate. "Son," William said, "You have to save your brother.

"But dad," Trey moaned. "You've been so strong all this time, through so much pain," William said "You can do this. You are ready." Trey took a deep breath and looked at his father and then the others. "The tomb is protected by a number of enchantments like these, be safe and think. There usually easier to figure out than they look," said Professor Oxendine as she inspected the gate. Trey nodded and began to go down the hallway.

...

In a large, stone room, lit with many torches on the walls, lay Miles on a stone table beside the stone coffin of the Lost Witch. The hooded scourers stood in a circle around them. With a gust of wind, a cloud of black smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared out, a scourer in a black hooded robe stood appeared.

"It is time," one of the scourers said.

The black hooded scourer waved their over the stone casket, and it slowly turned to dust and flew away revealing the decomposed skeleton of the Lost Witch, laying on a stone table like Miles. The wand of darkness and Miles wand had been placed in the casket at the sides of the skeleton.

The black hooded figure picked up the wand of darkness and said, "It is time to for the deserving ones to rule the world and those of lesser power to die away. With the power of the absolute, we will scoure them from our lives and live in harmony, as the few and the pure." The black hooded scourer then held the wand up in the air as the other scourers chanted.

The black hood fell and revealed the face of power. The face of a leader. The face of the President of MACUSA. Senna Wollerwick.


	24. Part IX: Absolute Power

Absolute Power

The corridor was dark and quiet. Trey had wandered quite a ways from his father and the rest of the group. He had recently learned the clever and useful lumos charm. The tiny light beamed from the tip of his wand as he carefully made his way to the tomb.

Trey stopped in his tracks as the corridor started to fill smoke. The smoke was a hazy purple color that seemed to shimmer as if there were diamonds sprinkled over it. He cautiously moved through the smoke, one big step at a time. The smoke slowly became thicker and thicker until it had completely enveloped Trey.

The light from his lumos charmed was dimmed by the density of the smoke. The smoke then started to make its way into Trey's mouth and nose. The substance did not feel like air, but more like mist. It tingled the inside of Trey's mouth and nose, but not at all in a good way. He tried his best to not inhale the purple glistening mist but it forced its way down into his lungs.

After breathing in the mist for a few seconds, he started to feel funny. "LLLLLLLumos maxxxxxima," Trey said with his voice skipping as if it was coming from a scratched cd. The bright light of the charm reilluminated the corridor. The mist seemed to slowly back away from the light, clearing a path for Tey to walk down.

Trey wiped his hand across his face as the mist in front him was changing colors from purple to red to yellow and then to green. He looked down at his hand and it was moving in slow motion leaving behind it a shadow like trail of hands.

"Wwwwhat is is is is is is hap hap happening to to to to me," Trey said as he looked at his wand in his other hand and it had the same shadow effect happening to it. He looked down at the stone floor beneath his feet. Each step he took left ripples as if he was walking on water. Trey reached out and tried to balance himself the wall turned to sand. He quickly turned to the other wall and saw that it had turned into a waterfall of sand as well.

Trey screamed to the top of his lungs and then took off running down the corridor through the smoke. After runnng for a while, the corridor got cold. Ice cold. The air was clear and crisp. As Trey breathed in the cold air, his head began to feel like it was swimming. He exhaled and saw that his breath was white as if he was standing out in winter air.

He started walking down the corridor slowly. His damp clothes began to stiffen as the air got colder and colder. The floor started to feel slippery, as Trey tried to maintain his balance. He reached out for the wall of the corridor and SCHWOOP! Trey fell to his side and began to slide down the corridor.

Trey screamed as his body slid down the icy corridor like a hockey puck. He bounced back and forth between the walls as the floor seemed to be sloping downward more and more. "Lumos!" Trey shouted. The ball of light shone down to what seemed like the end of the corridor. There was large hole in the ground and he was speeding right for it.

He reached out to try to grab the wall to stop himself and his kept slipping off the ice cold rocks."There has to be a spell for this," he shouted as he went off the edge the corridor. Trey fell down a short column and landed on a grate with a thud.

In the tomb, the loud thud sound rang throughout the large room. President Wollerwick looked up at the grate above their heads, but saw nothing. "Stay alert," she said as she walked back over to the table where Miles was laying.

Above them, Trey was standing against the walls of the column and looking down through the grate. He saw Miles laying on a stone table and skeleton laying beside him. Trey then began to inspect the grate. The was a small hinge that was keeping it closed. He looked at the hinge and then down at his brother, he knew what he had to do.

...

Professor Exeter, Javi and Lillian all made it up to the top of what remained of the tower. The auror's storm was weakening. "Something or someone has called them off," said Professor Exeter. Javi looked through the rain to see red trails of smoke headed down the mountain and toward the train station.

"The train is still here," said Lillian. Professor Exeter squinted and saw that the Ilvermorny Express was parked in the station with scourers barreling towards it. "We have to warn them somehow," Professor Exeter shouted. He began to crawl to remained of his office. He started to fumble through the soaked books and scrolls.

Javi looked for a second and then something came to mind. "Professor Exeter, I have an idea," Javi shouted. Professor Exeter turned around saw Javi standing on the edge of what was left of the wall. "Young man," Professor Exeter shouted,"What are you doing?!"

Javi cupped his hands around his mouth and made a whistle like a birdcall. "I really don't think we have time for th-" Lillian started to say but then there was a rumbling of sorts beneath their feet. "What is happening," Lillian said to her self. There was a loud chorus of the whistle like bird call Javi had made.

WHOOSH! BANG!

An arrow was shot into the air and then burst into an explosion of blue sparkles. Professor Exeter looked over the wall of the tower to see the Pukwudgies charging down the mountain, bows and arrows in hand. "For Ilvermorny! For Isolt and James!" William the Pukwudgie shouted as he charged down the mountain behind the dozens of Pukwudgies.

"The call of the Pukwudgie," said Professor Exeter with a smile on his face, "I thought it was a myth." Javi hopped off the side of the tower wall and watched alongside Lillian and Professor Exeter as the Pukwudgies charged towards the train. Once at the bottom of the mountain, William made his way to the front the other Pukwudgies.

"Light 'em up" William shouted. The Pukwudgies all drew back their arrows and released them towards the Scourer's red clouds of smoke. The arrows exploded into blue showers of light. a purple haze of smoke was left swirling above the train. The scourers began barreling out of the smoke cloud and directly towards the Pukwdugies. "Hold the line!" William shouted.

On the train, Professors Williams and Morse looked out of the window at the battle about to take place. "Are those the...Pukwudgies," Professor Williams asked. "They sure as hell are!," Professor Morse answered and then proceeded to make the same noise as Javi did earlier. Professor Williams looked around in shock as the whole train was filled the sound as the other Pukwudgie students joined in.

In the valley, the Pukwudgies stood in formation as the scourers landed in front of them. "Out of all the things I hated about this godforsaken place, you rats were at the top of the list." one of the Scourers said from beneath their mask. "Well, I wasn't too fond of you either, Billy Holbrook!" William shouted back at the scourer. The scourer growled under his mask and whipped out his wand.

The scourer whip his wand around and sent a bright red bolt of energy at the Pukwudgies. The front line of Pukwudgies raised their hands and the bolt of energy landed into what seemed like an invisible wall and burst to giant explosion red sparks. "Hold the line," William shouted again and all of the Pukwudgies put their hands up.

The scourers all started sending bolts of energy towards the Pukwudgies. They all bounced off the wall of magic the Pukwudgies put up. The entire valley was illuminated by big explosions of red sparks. With the scourers still bombarding the wall with energy, William turned around shouted "Attack!" The back row of Pukwudgies dropped their hands and pulled back their arrows.

"Three...two...one," William shouted. On the count of one, the Pukwudgies realesed their arrows. The other Pukwudies dropped their hands and ducked down. The arrows wizzed by the ducking Puckwudgies and through the Scourer energy blasts and then BOOM. Balls of blue fire erupted across the valley and sent the Scourers flying.

On the train, the students and the professors all cheered. On the battlefield, the scourers struggled to get to their feet. "Listen to me," William shouted, "Get on your brooms, and never return to this school. Because next time, you won't receive such mercy." The scourers exchanged looks from underneath their broken masks.

One by one, the scourers all pointed their wands in their air and the red plumes of smoke enveloped them and they flew off. "You still got it, you old man." One of the Pukwudgies said as he pat William on the back. "Let's go get those children and bring 'em back to their home." Some of the Pukwudgies looked around confused.

"But William, they're already on the train. They're going home." one of the Pukwudgies in the crowd said. "This is their home, " William said pointing at the ground, "Ilvermorny is home to all magical beings in America and not going to let the Scourers or MACUSA keep those children from what belongs to them. Now get to that train and let's take those kids home." The Pukwudgies cheered and began to run towards the Ilvermorny Express.

...

"It is time," President Wollerwick said as she revealed a small knife, "We will kill the boy and take the wand." The scourers nodded and moved in closer to Miles' body. "How did he end up with the navigator anyway?" one of the Scourers asked. "The guy that used to have it, some old bastard living all the way in Alaska, died and sent back to the school. Exeter and his dumb staff didn't realize what it was and put it back in circulation."

"And now this poor boy has to pay for a careless mistake," said President Wollerwick as she drew back the knife.

POW! went the sound of the hinge as Trey blew it off the wall. He fell through the grate and landed on two Scourers. He sprung to his feet and sent a small bolt of energy and knocked the knife out President Wollerwick's hand. "Young one," the Scourer said, "You're alive." Trey looked at the Scourer, and saw that it was Eta from the Scourer safe house.

"Yeah, my father taught me how to survive," Trey said sending a bolt of energy towards Eta. The Scourer blocked the enrgy bolt and sent one back at Trey. Trey dove out the way and shot back another bolt at Eta. He dodged Trey's shot and allowing it to hit the stone wall leaving a cloud od dust.

With Trey and Eta locked in battle, President Wallerwick looked around for the knife on the floor. She patted around the ground until she found it. She sprung to her feet and ran back over to the table where Miles body was laying. She reached the table to find it was empty. She quickly turned around and saw the Miles's wand was gone as well.

Eta shot two bolts of energy back to back at Trey. The first one missed but the second hit Trey in the chest and sent him flying across the room and into the stone wall. Trey hit the ground with a thud. Eta slowly walked over to Trey and knelt down. "You and your worthless father, had the opportunity of lifetime. To help lead the new magical world order. But look at you. Powerless. It is so sad," Eta said.

Eta then stood up and pulled his wand out and drew it back to curse Trey. "Satis Est!" Miles shouted and a bright white bolt of energy hit Eta and flung him across the room. Miles dropped to his knees. He felt weak and loopy as if someone had given him some type of anesthesia. His vision was blurry and it was hard to breathe.

"Give up now," President Wollerick said as she made he way over Miles, "The sleeping charm I put on you is too strong. You might have been able to snap out of it for a moment but you can't fight it forever." Miles continued to crawl until he was laying by Trey. He collapsed beside him and grabbed his hand. Trey opened his eyes and saw Miles laying beside him.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Trey said in a voice full of pain. Miles squeezed Trey's hand. "It's okay," Miles answered back, "we started this together as brothers and we'll end it together." Miles and Trey closed their eyes. President Wollerwick pulled out her wand and whipped it back. "Avada-" she started but then WHOOSH.

A bolt of energy sent President Wollerwick flying into the wall. She looked and saw Trey and Miles' father, Professor Oxendine, Drew and Nettie.

"Stay the hell away from my sons," William shouted as he shot a bright orange bolt of lightning at President Wollerick. She quickly put up her wand and blocked the bolt. President Wollerwick quickly whisked her wand around and shot several bolts of energy at William. He deflected them all.

Professor Oxendine, Drew and Nettie quickly ran over to Trey and Miles. "Boys, wake up, "Professor Oxendine shouted. "What's wrong with them?" Nettie shouted. "I don't know and I can't even think with all that going on," Professor Oxendine answered. William and President Wollerwick were battling throughout the room, blowing pieces of the wall all over.

"I have an idea," Drew shouted. "It better not be just to make them bigger," Professor Oxendine said to Drew.

"Give it up witch!" William shouted as he battled President Wollerick. "Never," President Wollerwick shouted back, "I've never lost a duel, I've never lost an election and I have never let anyone tell me when to give up. I will win." President Wollerwick took in a deep breath and then let out a scream at the top of her lungs.

A bright white bolt of energy came flowing out her wand. William whipped his wand back and shot a similar bolt back at her. The two streams of energy became connected and were lashing across the room as both William and President Wollerwick tried to control the raging energy. Small bolts of lightning were lapping off of the energy stream and zapping the walls and everything in the room.

William tried to pull the energy towards him in order to whip it back towards President Wollerwick, but she pulled her wand back at the same time. The energy stream thinned out and then began to move rapidly. "Get down!" William shouted as he could no longer control the bolt of energy. The energy zapped around the room until it hit the Lost Witch's wand. The wand of darkness.

The was a loud crack and then a loud sweeping sound of air as a stream of black smoke filled the air. The black smoke turned to a wraith like figure. The ghastly creature began to inhale all of the air in the room through its mouth. Nettie and Drew both dropped like flies as the air was sucked out of them. Professor Oxendine and William both attempted to use their wands but the air soon left their bodies as well. President Wollerwick slowly toppled over to the ground. Trey started to wake but then the air left him as well. "ab hoc montsri loco"

Miles lay on the ground but there was a green smoke like energy coming from his wand as he gripped it in his hand. The smoke washed over his whole body, snapping him out his coma-like state. Miles rose to his knees and looked up at the giant ghostly creature. He did not know what is was but something came over and the words "ab hoc monstri loco" came out of his mouth.

Miles whipped his wand around and the green smoke shot from his and attacked the black smoke creature. The air slowly began to fill the room again. The black and green smoke began to swirl back into the wand of darkness. As the plume got smaller and smaller, a person seemed to be standing in the middle of the smoke.

The person walked closer and closer towards Miles. It was a girl. It was her. Alexandria. The Lost Witch. "The destiny you desire is not the one of your blood. You must find the absolute. You must find the absolute." said Alexandria. "What does that even mean," Miles shouted back. "You are the only that can stop it. It is in your blood to stop it. But you must find the absolute." Alexandria answered.

Alexandria walked back into the smoke. The black and green smoke was all sucked into the wand of darkness with a loud snapping sound. The wand fell to the ground and bounced like an ordinary stick. Miles fell to his knees and looked around the room. "Miles," Trey whispered. Miles sprang to his feet and ran over to Trey.

"Trey," Miles shouted, "Are you alright?" Miles helped Trey sit up. "I think I'll be fine," said Trey, "Once I get to Dad's place I'm going to sleep for a week." Miles backed away from Trey. "Dad?" Miles asked. Trey looked at Miles and then motioned towards their father, who trying to sit up on the other side of the room.

Miles looked at the man with light brown skin and long black silky hair pulled into a ponytail, very similar to Professor Oxendine. "That's our dad," Miles asked. Trey nodded as he tried to stand to his feet. Miles stood up and began to walk over to the man, but before he could get to him, he was pulled into a group hug by Nettie and Drew.

"Oh my god you're alive," Drew shouted, "and we're alive to see it." Miles hugged them back. "I'm glad you're alive as well," Miles said. Nettie and Drew released Miles from the hug as they saw William making his way over to him. William walked over and put both his hands on Miles shoulders.

"I cannot apologize enough for leaving you and your brother or the things that you went through without me there, but I can say that I am proud to be your father. You and your brother have raw magical talent unlike any I have ever seen. You both are going to be great wizards and I believe you both will change our world. I love you Miles." said William

Miles did not reply he just wrapped his arms around his father and slowly began to cry.

As the Pukwudgies and the students made their way up the mountain, the sun began to crack through the thick clouds and shine down on a damaged, some parts demolished, but still standing Ilvermorny.

William the Pukwudgie, bringing up the rear of the long line of students looked up at the castle. "Over 400 years and we're both still here," William said to himself, "I'm starting to wonder...which of us is going to give out first."

William laughed and continued up the Mountain.


	25. Epilogue

"Hear ye, hear ye," said the man standing behind the podium in the dining hall of Ilvermorny, " I, Winston O. Lamar, Interim President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, hereby clear Mr. William A. Cassidy, birth name Kohani Oxendine, of all previous charges labeled against him by MACUSA."

There was thunderous applause from the crowd of students and people who have gathered in the hall. Miles and Trey stood on stage beside their father and clapped along as well. "I would also like reinstate Mr. Cassidy at his full rank of Auror at MACUSA and wish him a happy and long career serving his people. Thank you," said President Lamar.

President Lamar stepped from behind the podium and Professor Exeter, wearing a cast on his arm and leg stepped behind it.

"My dear students," said Professor Exeter, "In my 15 years as headmaster I cannot ever recount a year as troublesome as this one, but as I stand here and look out on your faces I am reminded that we made it. We all made it." The crowd clapped and cheered.

"It, however, was not by sheer luck that we made it," said Professor Exeter, "It took the courage of a brave young man and his friends and his family to break the rules, to not accept no as an answer and stop at nothing to save this school from those who wish to see not exist any longer"

The crowd cheered again and Professor Exeter motioned for Miles to come closer to the podium and for his friends to join him on stage.

"So on this day, Ilvermorny salutes, Drew Mason, Lillian Andrews, Javier Ortiz, Antionette Exeter and Miles Cassidy for risking their lives to save their school and their community," said Professor Exeter. Trey and William clapped as Miles and his friends got cheers from the audience. "I would also like to thank all of our exceptional professors but especially Professor Oxendine, as she too risked everything even her own family to save us all." Professor Oxendine shyly waved as the crowd cheered for her.

"Last but not least, I would be extremely unworthy of my position of headmaster if I did not correct the wrongs done to the youth of the magical community of America. So it is by the authority vested in me as well as the permissions of MACUSA and one strongly worded letter of recommendation by former president Samuel G Quahog, that Mr. Trey L. Cassidy be admitted into Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete his seventh and final year." said Professor Exeter.

Trey's mouth fell open and his father wrapped his arms around him.

"Now please everyone have a seat, and let the meal begin" Professor Exeter said in closing.

Trey took a seat at the table between Miles and William. "I can 't believe I get to come to school here." Trey said still in shock. "You're going to do fine," William said. In the corner of the room, Pukwudgie clapped his hands and plates of roasted turkey and beef, mashed potatoes and gravy and string beans began to float down from the top of the room.

Trey's mouth flew open again as his plate landed in front of him. He looked over at Miles with excitement. "I think you're going to like it here," said Miles. "No, I love it," said Trey.

The table erupted in laughter as everyone began eating. Miles looked around at his friends and family, none of which he had a few months ago and he smiled.

The End.


	26. Thank You

I started writing this story two years ago. I was stuck in a cubicle hating my life and needed some form of an escape. This story and the FanFiction community provided it.

I can't thank anyone who has read even one chapter of this story enough.

I plan to continue this story. Hopefully, the subsequent stories don't take as long to complete, but I thank you for your patience in advance.

"Ilvermorny Year Two: The Crystal Key" coming soon.

-KaDarrius


End file.
